Tragic Endings, New Beginnings
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: After a year of searching, hoping and a few heist along the way, she had finally found out that Alistair had gotten on a navy ship heading to Kirkwall. After a deadly fight on the sea, she manage to capture the exwarden, maker help those on board. ENJOY:D
1. Mitsu no Yoake

**TRAGIC ENDING, NEW BEGININGS**

**Alright this is my first Dragon Age fanfiction, and my first gaming fanfiction! This story sets off a year after the blight. Alistair left Ferelden, before Anora could banish him. Hopefully I got their personalities correct…please tell me if I didn't. **

**Chapter one**

**Mitsu no Yoake**

**Enjoy :D**

The northward wind blew the sails out as the crew aboard the ship prepared to set sail. They checked off the remaining food and drink that would have to last them the next few months…

…now all they need was their captain. It wasn't unusual for their captain to turn up missing before they set sail. She normally wandered around the city or Port they were docked in. Her crew always thought she went shopping since she was a woman, but they were only half right.

A young girl walked through the thriving foreign city. She stood out in the crowded streets she was walking through. Now what made her stand out was not only her dark maroon hair but the outfit she wore. Her eyes and a few loose strands of hair were the only parts visible thanks to the long dark cloak that brushed the ground. She wore a hat that tied around her head and hung down.

The town's people stared at her, unable to look away; it was as if they were captivated by her luring gaze. Not many of the villagers had striking green eyes, it was a rare occurrence along with the girls hair, even though they couldn't see it, due to the face that most of her hair was tucked up underneath the hat, they knew it was a strange color.

The way she held herself was like she had been from a wealthy family, but her tattered clothing seemed to all but prove that idea. There was something different about this girl, something almost dangerous as they watched her make her way towards the docks.

The girl under the scarf that covered her nose down to her neck smirked wickedly underneath the fabric. Listening to the villagers whispers; "She's heading to the docks…" She heard a man whisper. With her good hearing she continued to listen, even though she was walking about. "I bet she's a pirate, just look at what she's wearing."

She also heard the women that the man was talking to answer, with fear laced in her shrew voice. "Not one of the pirates that are part of **that** ship. You know….the **wardens**…"

Another man had joined into the conversation, "Should someone get the guards…"

The girl smiled darkly as she finally was out of hearing range. It wouldn't have done them any good if they sent the guards after her, she wouldn't only win. But they did have the right to worry. Who knew the Orlaisian's were cowards. Leliana was nothing like these people.

She had made her way to the docks and looked up at the giant ebony boat before her. This was the ship that had become a home to her in only a year of living on it. It was a proud ship, which struck fear into all the hearts that happen to sail past it. This was the pirate ship called the Wardens, and its fearsome crew, The Griffons.

About to find a way up to the ship she heard a voice call out to her from above, thick with a deep Antivan accent. Looking up she smiled at the ex-crow assassin, who had become a dear friend. Who stayed with her when she left Ferelden. "Ah my fair captain, you have finally returned!" He laughed full-heartily as he lowered down a rope to her. "I know who much my dear friend likes to make a scene with her amazing talents, yes?"

She blushed when she let out a small laugh, once she grabbed hold of the rope she greeted him back, "Zeveran it's good to see you too!" She then began to climb up the thick rope that was used for securing the mask together. "You defiantly know me too well!"

"I make it a point to know who I work for!" He joked as he offered a hand to her aboard. "So my minx, where have you graced your presence with this time?" He gave her a brilliant smirk, that would have made any other girl swoon, but she had built up immunity to his dazzling good looks and his devious flirts.

She laughed at both his expression and his joke. "Don't you mean frightened?" She laughed taking off her hat, and letting down the rest of her hair down. "Zeveran, am I scary?" She asked, while taking off her scarf, giving him a naive expression.

He gave her a soft laugh as he took her hand, "Sage, my dear, you are only scary when the person is on the other side of your blade. "

She pulled away and huffed, giving a pout she turned away from him. "You're just saying that."

"My dear as one of the men that was on the other side of your sword, I can assure you I am telling the complete and honest truth."

She smiled, and walked toward the front of the boat. "Are we set to sail?" She asked as she twirled around on her heels to face him.

Zeveran smiled, "Aye mon' capitan." He said using his best French accent, she laughed and smiled at him.

"Good. Now…" She trailed off gazing out at the vast blue horizon. "Let's go claim the seas, and wreck hacek on t pathetic navy scum!" She shouted as her crew gave a shout in agreement, and set off.

She turned back around and sighed. "Well I'm heading to my room-and no I don't need company, or a watch-whore." She said curtly before Zeveran could even propose the ideas, she knew him too well. She turned away towards the direction of her room, but before she even took a step she realized someone was missing. Turning back around she looked at Zeveran and asked, "Hey where's Leliana?" She had wondered where the bard had gotten too.

"Oh, the other foxy red head." He started. "Hm, I think she fell asleep in the crow's nest? This is what she gets for staying up too late telling her stories to the crew, no?"

She rolled her eyes. "Leave her stories alone. There quite interesting when you actually listen." She scolded, but with a slight humor to it. "I'm gonna go relax for a bit, keep a watch on the skies. I heard in town that there's a storm heading our way."

Zeveran gave her a brisk, mocking bow. "Of course Malady." She huffed and walked into her cabin.

Once inside she let out a breath of air as she made her way to her desk. She looked at her bed and saw her Mabari war hound lying happily on it. She smiled, Zane was the only memory and reminders she had of her old life, before her family was murdered and before she became a grey warden. And he was the only reminder of her life in Ferelden before she left.

It was only a year ago when she had made one of the biggest mistakes of her life, she betrayed the man she loved. It happened before her and the "hero of Ferelden" killed the Arch-demon.

Her, Alistair, Zeveran, and Morrigan had arrived at the Lands meeting a few minutes late, what else was new? When Loghain, Aka the "Hero of Ferelden." (More like the traitor and turn coat of Ferelden Alistair scuffed.) Began to accuse Sage of being the traitor, she had manage to turn the discussion back around much to Loghain's dislike. The Darkspawn were the real threat, not the Orlaisians.

She managed to gain the support of the Lands meet and after a quick duel that she fought, he finally surrendered. She remembered how Alistair demanded her to finish Loghain off, while Anora begged for Mercy for her father. She felt her lip quiver when he spoke to her, "Daughters never grow up, Anora. They remain six years old with pig tails and skinned knees." Just hearing him say that had brought back not only memories of her own father but tears that had burned the corners of her eyes. That when her blood ran cold, at the realization, if she killed this man, she would be no better than Howe, the man that had slaughtered her friends and family.

She looked at Anora who like herself had tears forming at the edge of her eyes. She knew what Anora was going through, for she herself had gone through the same thing by leaving her parents behind to meet their fate, while she had freedom.

She looked back at Loghain with a million thoughts running through her head. She remained quiet, as she raised her sword above his head. Through the corner of her eye she saw Alistair's approving looks, as if satisfied with the fact that she was going to murder a man who had surrendered. She then looked at Anora, who wasn't looking away; she seemed frozen in the spot she was in.

She finally looked back at Loghain; he held his head waiting for the contact the sword would make. Whispering to herself she said, "Maker forgive me..." But right as she was about to strike, something flashed before Loghain, her eyes were playing tricks on her. Instead of Loghain kneeling before her blade it was her father, who was trembling, holding her mother's hand. Glaring up at her he mouthed…

"Monster…"

She dropped the sword which caused different reaction to form though the crowd. She dropped down to her knees, clutching her hand that once held the sword she mumbled, "I can't do it…I can't!" She was trying to hold herself together, though the tears were burning her eyes.

Immediately Zeveran, and even shockingly, Morrigan dropped down to her. , while Alistair stood in Horror at his lovers actions. "Then I will." He threatened.

Sage whipped her eyes and stood up, she knew he wouldn't give up, she made her choice, and she knew what she was about to lose, even though she didn't want to realize it yet, she still spoke strong. "Alistair, no! He surrender, there's no honor in killing a man who gave up!" She reasoned, while Zeveran had placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders. She gave a sad smile, "Please Alistair, revenge won't bring Duncan back." She stepped in forbidden territory just by saying that sentence.

He stomped over to her and grabbed the part of the cloth that stuck out from underneath her armor. She flinched at his grip and the anger in his eyes. She never saw him like this. "Yet you killed Howe, you got your revenge didn't you!" He shouted. "So let me get mine!"

She coughed as his grip tightened, "He gave me no choice!" She cried out, trying to make him understand.

He dropped her, but before her body could make contact with the ground, Zeveran caught her. He wanted to yell at Alistair, but decided to take the Assassin's approach and remain silent. Alistair, once again was letting his emotions cloud his mind and judgment.

He glared down at the two, "I didn't think you would act like this Sage…" He spoke in a low frightening whisper, while a shadow crept over his face.

She stood up, she was a Grey Warden, and she needed to stay strong while other crumbled. She didn't like being a grey warden, but still it was her duty, even if Alistair forgot what being a grey warden was about, she needed show him. "Alistair, "She started, her voice quivering. "Remember what you are, you are a Grey Warden, think, would Duncan really wanted you acti-"

She was interrupted by a something like a face making contact with her cheek, and then the next minute she fell back into Zeveran's arms. She looked up at a shocked Alistair, who just punched her in the face. She saw something flash over his face, guilt? Remorse. But soon it was replaced by another emotion, rage. "Don't you **dare** talk about Duncan like you know him!" He shouted darkly. "That's it, if you're willing to let that _traitor_ live, than I'm gone! So chose" He demanded, glaring down at the girl, who held his heart.

She looked up at him with despair glazing over her eyes, "Alistair, please, I'm begging you. Don't make me do this. Please don't walk out of my life…" She whispered, still holding back the tears.

"Then chose me…" He whispered.

She looked away from him, "Alistair...you can't…I don't want to kill him…." She stuttered.

He turned his back to her, "Than I'm leaving." He then walked away, ignoring Eamon's orders. "Have a _good_ life…." And then he was gone, he had walked right out of the Lands meet and out of her life.

Right after she had wanted to search from him, but she couldn't. She, Loghain and the others had a bigger problem to face.

(Now I'm just gonna skip the whole asking Morrigan asking if you will order Loghain to have sex with her….yeah he said no by the way, and I didn't even try to pester him. Oh im evil)

Sage looked around, Loghain, Morrigan, Zeveran and even herself werepretty banged up. Sighing she looked up at the Arch-demon who growled at her with such fierceness that it sent shivers down her spine. Seeing it in real life was much more terrifying than in her dreams.

She shook off the paralyization and stood up, ignoring her injuries. She would make the final blow; she would be the one to sacrifice her life, for she had nothing left. She glanced over in Loghain's direction; he too was standing on his feet, making his way over to her. He still had a daughter to watch over, what did she herself have? She lost her family to Howe, and she lost the man she loved to Loghain.

"I'll take the final blow." He ordered, snapping her out of thoughts, she realized he was standing in front of her.

She twitched, as she glared at his back. "No! As the senior Grey Warden here it is my duty to!  
She yelled, pushing him aside.

But right as she was about to run at the dragon she was thrown down to the ground and both of her swords kicked out of her hands. She glared up at him with both distance and rage. "What the hell Loghain?"

He smirked down at her as he placed a gentle hand on her head. "I'm an old man, I've lived my life. Now's your chance to find your lover boy." He then turned back to the Arch-demon, removing his hand from her head he spoke in voice she had never heard him spoke with, it had such a gentle, accepting tone. "And anyway, I need to redeem myself."

"LOGHAIN!" She shouted after him as he ran towards the demon lord.

After the fight and a few days to recover, Sage had left in search of Alistair with only Zane, he war dog, by her side.

Gripping her fist till they turned white she remembered something horrible that she had tried to forget for the longest time, slowly she undid the bandages on her arm, showing purple hand prints that would never heal, and deep scars that followed up throughout her body on both arms. Just looking at the scars brought back the herendous and terrifying memories. These scars weren't from the arch demon, or from a battle, but from a man who is probably doing the same thing that he did to her, on a poor girl.

She shook her head to free herself from the horrible nightmare that plagued her thoughts constantly. She had always tried to preoccupy her mind, but when she was alone or in the fade, it always came back to her. Would she ever free her mind of the images that had taken root in the front of her mind.

She sighed as she rewrapped her bandages, she gave a sad smile, and only one person knew what happened to her, he was the only one she could tell. The only one who wouldn't look at her different, with shame and pity. Even though he flinched each time he saw the scars, he was still the same person, he best friend Zeveran. She looked over at her bed where Zane was sitting up and looking at her with concern. She sighed, "Hey boy, can you go fetch Zeveran and Leliana for me?"

Zane wagged his tail and jumped down from her bed, with a happy bark he left the room. She rubbed her temples in frustration, trying to calm her nerves.

Standing she went over to her table that sat besides the window to the left. She took out three glasses and poured in each some of the Gin they had come into possession with then they stormed another Pirates ship that was heading to Antiva.

She put each of them down on her small round dining table, she then took a seat and lied down the map of the world and waited.

Meanwhile outside the captain's quarters, Zane was barking up a pole to get Leliana down from the crow's nest. Zeveran sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. Leliana was probably the strangest woman he had ever met throughout his travels. "Leliana, our dearest captain calls for us!" He shouted up to her.

He saw her pop out from the nest, looking a little groggy. "I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back to him.

He shook his head, almost every night; Leliana would stay up late, telling stories to the entire crew, and even Sage some nights. Then she would sleep almost the entire day. Falling asleep when she should be watching the sea was very irresponsible, and cause Zeveran to get very frustrated. He also didn't like the fact that Sage allowed her to stay up late, and even allowed her to sleep when she should be keeping an eye on the waters. But what could he do? Sage was the Captain after all, and he was her humble first mate.

He watched Leliana gently climb down the mask, and pet Zane on the head. "Good Boy!" She encouraged, glancing over at Zeveran she sighed. "Zeveran, I was wondering if you could tell me something, since Sage confides in you…"

He smirked; Zeveran knew how much it annoyed Leliana that Sage trusted him with a lot more than she trusted Leliana. "What do you want to know?"

"How did Sage become Captain of this pirate ship? She never told me…she just asked if I would come along for an adventure."

He smiled at her and sat down on the side of the ship and motioned for her to take a seat next to him. She was skeptic at first, but slowly took a seat next to him. He looked up at the big fluffy white clouds, which were being blown away by wind. He was wondering, what parts he should keep quiet about. "Well it was a few weeks after the blight; she went out to look for _him_. She told me she went to the harbor in Denerim, following a rumor she heard of a drunken man in his early twenties, bragging about being an Ex-Grey warden. When she got there she was….attacked…" Zeveran trailed off, he was the only one who knew the real story of what actually happen. She only told him, and no one else. He smiled, she only told him, because she knew he wouldn't treat her with pity. Everyone else thought she was mugged, or got into a fight with a huge group of bandits; she hated lying to her friends and still regretted it. Once Sage told him the vulgar story, he had set off in search for the man, but to no avail. It was as if he had disappeared from all of Ferelden. He continued on, keeping a stoic face, hiding his true feelings of anger. "She told me that when she blacked out, an old man with a long brownish red beard was looking down at her.

"She soon woke up and found herself on a ship, in the middle of the ocean. Frantic she ran out of the room, and found herself face to face with the man she saw, before she blacked out. The man looked to be in his early forties, with brown graying hair, and a long curly brownish red beard. His height was astonishing for he toward over her; he had a height that would have put Sten's to shame. He wore nice clothing for a sailor, but Sage knew something was different about this man and the ship she sailed in.

"She told me that he had saved her from dying on land after the attack, and that they would bring her back to land once they made their trip to Rivia. I bet you knew how Sage reacted to the news, no?"

Leliana laughed, "Let me guess she through a fit, demanding that she was brought back to Ferelden?"

Zeveran smiled. "No she called the man a kidnapper and demanded to know why he brought her with them." He looked over at his captain's door to her room. "She told me the captain's name was William Blood, or Captain Blood, of the Death Reapers. He had saved her because he saw something that intrigued him, and didn't want her to suffer, so he brought her to the ship and took care of her for the eight days she was unconscious for.

"For a few days, she had refused food, and barely talked, until one day the captain told her to go down the brig, she followed his orders. Once down there, she was attacked by none other than the Captain Blood himself. She demanded to know why, but continued to defend herself. He had told her that the best way to forget something horrible was to clash swords with a touch opponent. She smiled, and the two began to duel.

"That was the day she became his apprentice. He had taught her many things, like the deadly Dance of the twin blades, a deadly pirate technique only past down to the elite. They had become close, she thought of him as a father figure, and it had warmed his heart that she thought so.

"Sage told him about Alistair, and soon the captain had changed the direction of the ship, to help her look for him. But soon when they arrived back in Denerim, dear old William had fallen ill, and was to remain in a Inn in Denerim, leaving Sage as the ships new Captain.

"So Sage got a brand new crew, and you know the rest, she went to Redcliff and got the two of us-"

He was then interrupted by a loud furious bark, turning he saw Zane growling at him. Rolling his eyes, he added, "And her trusting Mabari hound Zane."

Zane barked happily and laid back down, letting Zeveran finish. "And here we are, at the end of the tail."

Leliana was quiet for a moment, letting the tail sink in. "Wow…but my question is, why didn't she tell me, and why did she bring only us?"

"That is a good question, I believe it slipped her mind. "He smiled. "And to answer your other question, Oghren would have gotten sea sick, though she did want to bring him, Wynne would have defiantly disapprove of her living the life of a pirate, Sten had already left, Morrigan ditched us, Shale would have caused the boat to sink, and you already know about Alistair."

"Oh…" She answered half heartily. Standing up she looked towards Sage's room. "So why do you think she wants to see us?"

Zeveran shrugged as he stood up, and began to walk towards the room. "I'm not particularly sure." Zeveran looked off to the sea and sighed. _She probably remembered something she wanted to forget…and wants to distract herself._

Once inside they say Sage pouring another glass of alcohol for herself, and reading the map before her. They both noticed she had a slight tint of pink of her cheeks, but knew she could hold liquor pretty well. Zeveran sighed; Sage defiantly had something on her mind.

He looked down and saw two glasses, meaning she wanted them to join her. Taking a seat before Leliana he smirked. "How drunk are you?"

She gave him a crocked grin, as she leaned into him, where they're noses were touching, whispering in a low and seductive voice she answered. "Still not drunk enough to sleep with you." She mocked.

Snapping his fingers he leaned backwards in his chair. "Then maybe you should have a few more."

"I think I will, but not for the reason you think." She smiled as she took another sip. She then looked up at Leliana and smiled gently, "Take a seat Leliana." She offered.

Once Leliana took her seat Sage smiled picking up the map. "Alright I have plans, from what I heard from…Blood, there's a mystical healing spring that can replenish, heal and cleanse someone who is either dying or has been poisoned, and after hearing legends of it were about, I manage to make a place on the map where I could be." She paused, resting her head on her folded hands. "I want to bring back some of the hot spring water for him…"

Both of the rouges before her smiled, Leliana had beaten Zeveran in answering her. "Of course Sage, and what else do you have planned."

Slowly a shadow crept over Sage's face, giving her a sinister look. "To find Alistair."

Zeveran shook his head. "Sage, we've been through this, we have no idea where he went, hell he could be in Antiva for all we no."

She chuckled ominously at his remark. "Oh Zeveran that's where your wrong."

Leliana jumped in once again which had caused Zeveran's eyebrow to twitch. "Does this mean you know?"

"Yup." She smiled. "When we were docked in Orlais, I heard another rumor about a man who paid a Navy ship to take him to Kirkwall in the free marches. Who knows why he wants to go there."

Leliana sighed as she glanced down at the paths, if we're going there it should be before we get the water after. And we also have the problem of the terrain. The walls of Kirkwall are gonna be tricky to get past. It's a narrow passage way that last for miles. If the boat happens to graze past the side, the ship will sink."

Sage nodded her head in response. "So then well be extra careful…but I don't think we'll be heading into the city, for you see I also heard he left the same day we did, so whatever boat you see, it could be him."

Zeveran smiled, "So what are our options when we board this Navy ship?"

Sage laughed before she answered him. "We will only kill if provoked, spare those who surrender and steal all that is worth something." She paused, "As for Alistair, if we see him, capture him, what else?"

They have been traveling till dusk and still no boat in sight, just the vast open seas, and the darkening clouds in the skies. Sage turned the wheel of the ship, as she glared out at the clouds. At least one of the rumors she heard was true. Shouting out to the crew she yelled, "Prepare the sails, a storms on the way!"

"AYE!" He crew said in unison, as they began to secure all the lose items on the ship, fixing the mask so it wouldn't move in the strong winds that would blow. She looked over at Zeveran who was walking over to her handing her a leather rain cloak. She smiled and shrugged it on. "Thanks Zev." Looking up at the skies again she sighed. "I'd say we have three hours before we sail into the storm, hopefully we'll find the shi-"

"Captain!" Yelled one of her crew members. "A boat off the port bow!"

"What?" He and Zeveran shouted in shock as they looked, and there it was, a big blue Navy ship, that had a yellow decorative design on the sides. "Perfect." Sage smirked, turning the wheel sharply, causing the crew to fall over. "Full speed!"

"AYE!"

**After each chapter I will post lyrics that correspond to the chapters like with this one it's called Mitsu no Yoake by Arai Akino. Basically the song goes with the chapter. I don't own the song or the game.**

"**English"**

**From the sleeper's breathe the morning quietly comes  
Right now, your dreams race in the forest  
In search of the awakening light  
If it is lost, it shall be found  
Hidden within our future.**

**Hey, in this place,  
Once hands are held, don't let them part.  
With you, far away  
Memories bloomed within the distant day.  
A blue country comes into sight, STORY  
Your brilliant eyes do tell.**

**A sweet and misty hum grown cold  
Upon quivering shoulder-tops, love pauses.  
Memories…Ah, who is it that's restraining them?  
If the day shines, then don't return to the past  
It may be a mistake, but I will walk upon the chosen road.**

**I've heard the most important words  
The wind carries the sky's promises  
Say if time takes you away..  
Right now, like this, it's simply the two of us.  
Simply the two of us.**

**Your smile is a thing to protect.  
Shall we try out the heart's strength  
Ah, you turn about-**

**And now the commencing morning's birds sing.**

**Hey, in this place,  
Once hands are held, don't let them part.  
With you, far away  
Memories bloomed within the distant day.  
A blue country comes into sight, STORY  
Your brilliant eyes comes into sight, STORY  
Brilliant eyes, tell me about that song.**


	2. Gives you Hell

**Dragon Age, Tragic Endings, New Beginings**

**Chapter two: Gives you Hell**

**Truth be told I miss you  
Truth be told I'm lying**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**Now you'll never see**  
**What you've done to me**  
**You can take back your memories**  
**They're no good to me**  
**And here's all your lies**  
**If you look me in the eyes**  
**With the sad, sad look**  
**That you wear so well**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**  
**If you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well**  
**Then he's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell**

**When you see my face**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you walk my way**  
**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)**  
**When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell**  
**And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell**  
**When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell**  
**You can sing along I hope that it puts you through hell**

* * *

Sage was grinning with excitement as her ship was nearing the fancy navy ship. She had a good feeling when she heard the horn call from the other ship, meaning that pirates where coming. She could barely hold her excitement when she saw the military dogs swarm out from all the places of the ship. Grinning wildly she shouted to Leliana who had placed Majolaine's bow on her back, with a holster of the arrows she had gotten for her. "Leli! Take the wheel, I'm gonna make a proper entrance!" Sage shouted as she placed her scarf over her mouth and placed on her cloak and hat, hiding her true appearances, and hiding the fact that she was a woman. If Alistair was on this ship, she wanted to fight him without him knowing it was her.

Leliana soon joined her and smiled, "Go get him back, even if you have to tie him up." She laughed.

Sage smiled at her as she placed a hand on Leliana shoulder. "Oh I will get him back, even if I have to feed that ship to the mighty Kraken in order to accomplish it!" Sage then turned to Zeveran, "Zev, take the front lines, I want you to be the first one to board, and while the others are fighting find him, do whatever it take to make his presence known to me, so I'll know where to go."

Zeveran gave her one of his brilliant smiles, as he took her hand and bowed down to her. "Anything for you, my tempting sea goddess." And with that he left a caste kiss on her hand and walked to the side of the boat. "Lets give them hell!" He shouted as their boat sailed right next to the Navy boat.

Sage smiled as she ran to the mask, shouting. "Prepare the canons!" She yelled in a deeper voice, she wanted to keep the act of being a man, so no one would take her lightly. Climbing up with stealth, she reached the top and watched as he crew fought the navy soldiers. The dogs weren't fighting fair, she thought as she glared down at their commanding officer.

She placed both hands on her weapons and smiled, once Zeveran made sure whether Alistair was on the ship, it would be her turn, and their captain would get what's coming to him. She watched with her hawk like eyes as Zeveran weaved his way past all the military filth and made his way around the ship. She smiled it would only be a matter of minutes before all would be revealed.

* * *

Zeveran glanced around, looking at everything with his keen eyes, and listened for a particular voice. He had his blades drawn and coated with concentrated crow poison, in case he was found out. He looked around and twitched, some of the men looked like Alistair but weren't him. He glanced up and saw Sage watching the battle from above. She really did want to show off this time, good, he didn't want her to hold back.

He smirked as he continued to sneak, as he did, something had caught his eye. Someone had emerged from the cargo hold. Zeveran watched the muscular new comer placed on his silver armored gloves. His eyes trailed to the man's face, he had a slight shadow on his square jaw. Slowly his eyes moved upward, the man had the same honey brown eyes, and blonde-copper hair as the man they were looking for.

What an idiot, Zeveran thought, coming out in the open unprepared. He smiled; his job just got a hell of a lot easier. Slowly he made his way over to him and crept up behind him. With years of experience in the combat of stealth and dirty fighting, he kicked him in the back sending him forward.

Zeveran came out of hiding and glared down at Alistair. He smirked darkly, "Hello, my old friend."

Alistair squinted at Zeveran, then slowly he was remembering. "Zeveran…" Alistair glared. "So you work for pirates now?"

Zeveran smiled as he twirled his dagger. "You could say that," He laughed, "So paying a navy ship to take you to Kirkwall now huh? What happen to getting drunk at ports and bragging? "

Alistair twitched as he stood up facing Zeveran. "Good, I'm glad I get to face you, Sage isn't around to protect you."

Zeveran laughed, the man was a complete an utter fool. "Oh my dear templar, I'm not the one who is gonna face you, heavens no." He then looked up at the crow's nest to find a figure standing on the edge holding the rope. Like a hawk eyeing its prey, she watched with her beautiful emerald green eyes. "But our fair captain would like the pleasure of facing the Grey Warden traitor." He smiled.

Right as Alistair was about to slice Zeveran's neck, he did a quick bow and disappeared into smoke. He looked around for him, but to no avail. He was gone. Alistair glanced upward where he saw the assassin looking. He finally saw him, the captain of the pirate ship. He was pretty short, and young for a pirate, let alone a captain. Alistair could see some hair sticking out from underneath the hat, and as far as he could tell, the captain was a small man.

Alistair watched as he jumped, was he stupid, crazy or a mixture of both. The captain landed at the bottom with a graceful thump. All the fighting stopped when he landed. Alistair watched as the pirate's crew smiled at him and backed away, giving the man room.

Each time one of the Navy crew came near the pirate captain, he would grab a hold of their arm and through them to the ground, when he could have easily stabbed them with his sword.

He was tough, Alistair would give him that, but why was he making his way over to him, when the Navy captain was right there. Slowly the pirate made his way right in front of him. He gave a curt bow before Alistair. Then the pirate looked up with those striking green eyes. Alistair found himself lost in them for an unknown reason, they looked just like…

NO! She was in Ferelden with that treacherous snake!

He was snapped back to real life when the pirate spoke to him, Alistair thought it was a little feminine but paid no mind to it. "You are Alistair of the Grey Wardens, am I correct?" He asked with such politeness that it shocked Alistair, from what he heard, Pirates were supposed to be uneducated, delinquents who terrorized ports and ship alike.

But even if this pirate was polite, Alistair knew it was a façade. "And why do you want to know? " He glared at him, as he unsheathed his sword and shield.

He saw the pirates eyes gleam with happiness when he looked at the shield. Did this Pirate know Duncan or something, and wait! Alistair thought feeling something different in the man before him.

This man was a Grey Warden.

* * *

Pointing his sword at the man before him he demanded. "I will only ask this once, are you a Grey Warden?"

He smiled up at him, "You're a Grey Warden yourself, cant you tell?" He mocked, as he pushed Alistairs sword away from his neck and stood up. "Oh wait, you're an ex-warden if I got my information straight."

Alistair growled at him, "And how in the makers name do you know?"

He laughed, and Alistair caught a slight higher pitch to it, he heard that laugh before, even if it was a lower pitch, but he couldn't place his thumb on it. He watched the pirate draw out a long sword with a decorative handle. Alistair smirked, "What ship did you steal that from." That comment must have struck a nerve in the pirate, for his eye brow twitched.

The pirate glared at him, as he pointed his blade at him. Alistair stopped, when the pirate spoke again it was higher and much more female like. "Your gonna wish you hadn't said that!" He shouted as he ran at Alistair, and began to execute a series of attacks.

This pirate was familiar from the voice, to the eyes and even the way he fought. The fighting style was similar to someone he once knew, but that was impossible.

He shook his head and fought back right as the pirate backed away and circled Alistair without turning his back to him. Alistair saw him smirk under his scarf. Alistair twitched, Pirates were too cocky for their own good.

Alistair ran at the small man, he raised his sword, the pirate defended, and backed away when Alistair tried to bash his shield into his body. How could this man know what attack he would use? Was he a mind reader or something.

Alistair managed to use his shield to knock him over a bit. He saw this as an opportunity to strike. He used a new move one that he just thought of, (Sage would have knocked him over the head for being that dense, but she wasn't here was she XD) He switched the hilt of the blade, holding it backwards, he lowered his arm and sliced upward, cutting a her cheek and few strands of his hair.

Alistair watched the man back up and whip the blood away, he also saw him smile. When Alistair went to attack again, the pirate rouge side stepped him and punched him right in the face, causing Alistair to stagger backwards and trip over a discarded sword.

He caught himself, but when he tried to stand up, a sword was pointed right as his throat. Once again the man had a higher pitched voice than before. "Hehe, a little rusty aren't we?"

The pirate was about to speak again, but another had spoke first. Both turning their heads they saw Zeveran standing on the side of the ebony ship, he also had a cleaver smirk plastered on his face. Looking up he saw the man twitched. "My dear captain, your voice keeps getting higher… I'm perplexed." He laughed as the pirate growled.

Seeing him distracted gave Alistair a perfect opportunity to kick the pirate's sword out of his hand, where it went flying to the other side of the ship. He stood up and pointed the sword that Sage and himself had acquired when they returned to Ostgar, it was his fathers sword. He would use it to run this wanna be warden through.

He looked surprised as Alistair had gotten the upper hand, "Give up yet?" Alistair joked.

He saw the pirate smile, even the smile was familiar to him. " Hm… not quite." Slightly distracted by the smile, Alistair hadn't notice the pirates hand reaching for another weapon. Snapping out of his daydream, Alistair ready himself for a blade, but was caught off guard when he found it wasn't a sword that the man had grabbed, but a blunderbuss gun, which he had pointed right at him "Now, let me ask, do **you** give up yet?" He smirked.

Alistair took a step back, as he glared ,with sweat dripping from his forehead. He had never seen a gun before, but knew they were very rare, and very deadly. He looked at it, the wood was carved with decorative design, with words carved into the hilt. It also had a golden vine wrapped around it. "I should have known you would have cheated."

He laughed, and once again Alistair could pick up small hints that this man wasn't all what he seemed. "I only use this when I get backed into the corner. And alas I saw I was, well too bad for-"

He was cut off by Zeveran again who was smiling deviously . "M' lady, I didn't expect you to take that out so soon." He smirked, as he eyed the two.

Alistair stopped, did he just call this pirate, a woman? He looked up and saw the pirate man-woman-whatever (his head hurt) sigh and shook his-or-her head. Would someone tell me what sex that person is? His head demanded.

Another part of his mind thought, well now we know we aren't gay from getting lost in it's eyes.

He was brought back to reality when the pirate spoke, now it a more feminine voice, that struck a distant memory in Alistair's mind before. He heard that voice before. "I was trying to stay in Character Zev!"

"Well you did a horrible job at then my dearest! Just by your movements one could tell you were the temptress of the seven seas!" He flirted, which cause her to sigh.

She looked back over at Alistair, who was still confused with the matter that he was fighting a woman pirate. He looked over at her and watched as she shook her head, slowly she walked over to him and smiled, getting nose to nose with him she said. "Have a nice nap."

And then the world around him swirled and turned back, as the back of her gun knocked him in the back of the head.

* * *

Sage looked down at Alistair, he changed if only a little. He was taller, taller than her by at least a head now. Once her head was up to his nose, now her head reached his below his chin. Was it her or was she shrinking?

He had bags under his eyes, most likely due to staying up late and drinking for half the day and onto the night. She sighed, Alistair could never hold his ale down like Oghren or Zev. His eyes were distant and cold, unlike the warm honey glow his eyes used to give off, must have been the isolation from the world. What had he become a hermit or something?

His hair was slightly longer, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a while. She sighed, by the looks and the rumors, he really couldn't live or function without her.

Zeveran walked over next to her and gazed down at Alistair who was sprawled out on the deck, like most of the other Navy men. "He really is a hopeless case."

She shook her head, trying to contain a laugh. "Come on." Slowly she bent down and picked up his arms. "Zev, grab his legs."

Zeveran rolled his head, but still followed her orders. Slowly the two made their way without any trouble back to their ship. Looking over at the Military ship she smiled. "Well they wont be following us for a while. Tisk, tisk, laying around on the job is very immature, don't you agree?" She mocked while turning to Zeveran.

He laughed as he looked at the ship. "Very unbecoming of the Navy."

She smiled, "Alright bring him into the cargo hold and lock him up tight. And you know the rest, take his weapon, armor and yady, yady ,yah." She rolled her eyes. "Keep them in sight, you know how he over reacts."

"Whatever you say my captin."

She grabbed her head and sighed, "And when your done, come to my room, I need a drinking buddy…"

"Another migraine?"

"Yes, and its splitting my mind in two…"

* * *

**Alright another chapter done with, I'm not sure how soon I can post the next chapter, but I can assure you guys it will be soon! Anyway time for my favoritist part of the story, THE DISCLAIMER! I don't own Dragon age or the Character within it they are owned by Biowear, and I don't own the song Gives you hell by All American rejects. Thank you and GOOD NIGHT!**


	3. Sign

**Dragon age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Sign**

**I realize the screaming pain**

**Hearing it loud in my brain**

**But I'm going to go straight ahead with the scar**

**It's fine if you forget, it's fine if you can't feel it**

**I've patched up the scrapes in my heart**

**It's okay if I'm hurt, because I no longer feel the pain**

**Even as I drag my feet along**

**I can no longer see**

**The self**

**That made a sound**

**and then collapsed**

**If you just notice the sound of the wind...**

**It told me to follow these scars**

**Before I'd be crushed by the weight of the world**

**Can you remember it? The sky of tears...**

**That pain has given you protection**

**Because this pain will always protect you**

**I found it**

**That teary voice**

**There's no mistake**

**It's my own**

**I made you realize, this is a sign for you**

**That pain has given you protection**

**I was told to follow these scars**

**And then there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of...**

**Don't forget it, your reason for smiling...**

* * *

Sage paced back and forth within the comfort of her own bedroom. She had Alistair, now what? Leave him in the cell, and not talk to him? What would she say to him, he was going to overeat to her being a Pirate, probably worse because she was the captain. Maker have Mercy on her!

Unconsciously she brought a hand to her cheek, the one where his right first made contact. She wondered if he just lost control when he did that, that he wasn't thinking straight. She wanted to believe that he felt guilty about it.

She sighed, and where was Zeveran? It couldn't take that long to strip a man…her thoughts trailed off. "Shit!" She cursed aloud as she rushed out of the room. She had just remembered Zeveran didn't like only women, but anyone who had a good look to them.

While she made her way to the brig, she hadn't noticed the slight drizzle that was forming outside. Rushing down she saw Zeveran placing all of Alistair's things on the table in plain sight. She looked over at Alistair and sighed in relief. Zeveran hadn't touched him.

Zeveran raised an eyebrow at her action, "What's the matter my dear?' He asked in a hush voice, not wanting to wake their captive.

She blushed and looked away from him, embarrassed that she actually thought Zeveran would man-handle Alistair. "N-Nothing!" She stuttered. "I-I was just wondering what was taking you so long…"

He smirked as he strode over to her; she took a step back and looked away with a glare on her face. He smiled as he moved her chin up to look at him. "Missed my company that much?" He joked.

She pulled away and rolled her eyes, "No! I just came down to um, see the prisoner."

Zeveran sighed as he crossed his arms, and placed some of his weight on his one foot. "Sure, but as you can see, he's doing fine. Still sleeping like a moron, but fine."

She laughed, "Fine, lets head to my room; I don't think I want to be here when he wakes up."

He laughed following after her. Once outside, the light drizzle had become a heavy rain. Due to the rain she had to yell at Zeveran, who was standing right next to her. "Is everything secure?"

"Yes, we made sure before we found the ship." He shouted back to her.

"Even after the fight?"

"Yeah, I gave the order too when you went into your room."

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get out of this blasted rain!" He smiled back at her and followed her into her cabin where they both sighed, their clothes drenched. She looked over at Zeveran who was twisting his hair to stop the dripping. Following his example she grabbed some of her shoulder length hair.

"Well I need a change of clothing." She smiled as she walked over to her dresser, taking out a spare top and bottoms she own she tossed them over at Zeveran. The saddest part was he was around the same size as her. She sighed, taking out an outfit for herself. "So think I should go down there without my cloak and hat?" She teased turning away while changed his cloths. She had a screen for those purposes, but he was an Antivan-whore, so privacy wasn't a big deal for him.

Zeveran gave a hearty laugh at her embarrassed expression. Striding over to her he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, which made her jumps at the touch. "Hm…I have a much better idea…"

* * *

Sage sighed as she faced the door down to the cells. What was she going to say to him, what would he say to her? Was he still mad at her? She shook her head and looked down at her feet. She wasn't ready for this, if only she could skip past this point and move on to where they kiss and make up, it would be so much easier

She pushed open the door and walked down slowly, once down the stairs she looked at the cell and saw him sitting their legs crossed glaring at the cell door, probably thinking that if he stared long enough, the door would explode.

She saw him look up and glare at her, probably hoping she would explode too. She rolled her eyes, She decided to dress the same, only instead of her grey cloak, she decided to go with her dark green one, that like the other one had hid her appearance.

"You know that Elf might backstab you one day."

Sage found it hard to keep down a giggle at his words, he still didn't figure out it was her. Clearing her throat she said, "Oh, I highly doubt he would. "She then smirked. "He's worked with me ever since he tried to kill me; we made a deal you know."

Alistair twitched, "That bloody elf tried to kill me and…tried to kill me back then." Sage twitched, he had caught himself. But why wasn't he saying her name? Was he still mad at her?

"Well I would say that's how he finds his employers. I've heard you get one heck of a pay if you tried to kill you employer before he hired you." She joked. She smiled slightly when she saw Alistair's lip twitch upward. She could still get him to laugh, even if she was pretending to be someone else.

He looked up at her once again, "Care to answer a few questions?" His eyes narrowed at her.

She shrugged as she took a seat on a stool that faced his cell. "Only if you answer mine."

"Deal."

She smirked, maybe before she revealed her presence she could get a few answers out of him before he rang her neck.

"Are you a Grey Warden?"

She smiled, knew that one would come up, "Yes, now my turn. Now, are you running away from something?" She had to be careful of what she asked and answered, anything could give her away. She would have to choose the subtle hints she gave him.

"Yes."

"Will you tell me from what?"

"No, now my turn, you are a woman, right?" This time she didn't hide her laugh, Alistair was still too sheltered.

"Yes I am indeed a woman…." She trailed off going over her question, she wanted to save the ones that would get more information out for later, and she would use the ones she already knew for now. "You're a Grey Warden too right?"

He nodded his head but turned away, "But now I left the order, I'm no longer one…" He shook his head and looked at her. "May I ask how a woman is a captain of a pirate ship?"

She smiled at him, knew that one was on its way. "Well I was actually given the ship, when my master fell ill. He's very dear to me," She paused, remember a comment he had made when they were fighting. "And I got my blade and gun from him, not from a ship."

Alistair drew in a breath, a little nervous and guilty. "Oh, I uh didn't mean too…I just though…"

"That I was like all the other bloody thirst, lustful pirates out there? No, I'm not." She answered eyeing him down. "You can ask another if you want I'm not too sure what to ask next."

"Alright…" He trailed off, "How did you become a Grey Warden if you were on this ship."

She smiled, this one would be tricky, Alistair knew of her dreadful past, this would be the question that would blow her secret, or if he was still as thick minded as he used to be, he wouldn't think anything past it. "Well I haven't always lived on this ship, you see the pervious captain, had saved me from…dying…on the streets in the port of Denerim. I traveled on this ship for only a year and a few months.

"Now about me becoming a Grey Warden, that happened when I was seventeen, right before the blight happened. I was the youngest daughter of a Teryn; I had a beautiful and loving mother, an older over protective brother, who had a Orleasian wife, and an eight year old son. And then there was my father. He was probably the kindest and gentlest man I have ever known. I loved him dearly, and I knew, even if he said no, that I was his favorite. He loved me so much, we did everything together.

"Him and my brother were the ones that trained me behind my mother's back; she always said fighting was unbecoming of a lady. Oh my mother was not pleased when she saw me covered from head to toe in scrapes and bruises.

"Even when I got into trouble my father, he never yelled at me, though he did scold me from time to time. When my mother used to send me to my room without dinner, my father would sneak food up to me. As you can tell I was very close to my father."

She looked back over at Alistair, who was engrossed into the story, just like he had been before. She smiled, she told him a few things that she hadn't told him the first time she told the story, and she excluded a few other things as well.

"My life back then was something that I never took for granted, I loved every minute of it, never wanted to change it. Though one day, it was during the time when the blight first started the king had given word for my father and brother to ride into battle, so the castle prepared for our men, and that of another's to ride off into battle. The other was a man who had been friends with my family for years; I even grew up with the man's kids.

"I never like him though, but I was friends with his kids, they were all older than me though…but anyways, the man came, and acted like he had nothing planned for me and my family. But then at the dead of night, one of my guards burst open my door, saying the castle was being attack, and once he said that, he was struck down with an arrow to the heart. In a panic I grabbed my armor and my dog and rushed out to find my family.

"I had managed to fight off a few of the attacking me, and found out that it was my father's friend who had ordered the attack. I had found my mother and the two of us, ran throughout the castle looking for my family.

"We found my sister in law in a pool of her own blood, with my nephew lying next to her dead. It was a horrid sight to see. I had just seen them this afternoon. We ran and no sooner found my father who was gravely ill and lying down in the ladder. He told us about how our guest, a Commanding Grey Warden, he had arrived at the castle in the morning, sorry forgot to mention that…Well anyways, he had helped my father get to the ladder which concealed a servants passage way the men didn't know about. My father begged Dun-The grey warden to take me and my mother out of the castle on one condition, that I would be the new recruit that he was looking for I refused. My father and mother had the same idea in their head, which I wasn't too happy about. They wanted me to leave them to die, while I escaped.

"In the end the warden forced my hand and conscripted me. I watched my mother and father hold each other for the last time." By now, Sage had hot fresh tears running door her face, and onto her scarf. She whipped the tears away. "I wasn't even able to say I love you to them, before he took me away."

She finished her tale and looked over at Alistair. She wasn't sure what he was thinking or if he found out it was her. She would soon find out soon enough… He looked at her and sighed. This was it. "I'm sorry to hear that…" He trailed off.

She sighed, he really was that dumb, but smiled at another plan forming. "On a lighter note I think I can guess how you became a grey warden, and about you're past…"

He laughed, "I like to see you try."

She smiled darkly. Forgetting how she felt about him knowing her true identity, it was time to show him. If he didn't take this hint, well she didn't know what she would do. "Alright let's see, you are the son of, well bastard son of the late King Meric, you also were raised by bother the Arl of Denerim, and the chantry and was a Templar in training, when a Grey Warden Name Duncan saved you and made you into a Grey Warden recruit. There you met the new Grey Warden name Sage, who was probably the prettiest woman you had ever met. "She smiled cockily, and continued on. "Then you and the new recruits went into the Kacari wilds to get vials of Darkspawn blood and ancient treaties that had been lost a while ago. There you met Morrigan, An apostate that you loved you very much. Do you want me to go on?"

When she looked back over at him, he looked flabbergasted; Sage didn't know whether it was because she guessed correctly or whether or not he got the hint. She was on the edge of her chair waiting for him to answer.

She could feel the sweat dripping from her forehead, this was it. When he opened his mouth, she could feel her heart skip a beat.

She almost fell out of her seat when he answered. "Wow you really are a mind reader." He smiled.

She twitched; she never realized how right Morrigan was when she called him a thick minded twit. She stood up which shocked Alistair, he wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she sure did look pissed off.

He watched as she brought her hands up and placed one at her hat, and the other on her cloak. His eyes widened as she slowly removed the clothing.

Instead of the female Pirate standing there, it was the woman he loved, and the one who had betrayed him the most.

Sage Cousland.

* * *

**Find out next time how Alistair will react seeing his love a pirate! Oh and I'm gonna post Sages outfit soon, so look for it on my profile, its coming soon! Now for the disclaimer, I don't own anything about Dragon age or the song Sigh by Flow. Please Review, your input makes me a little happier inside. And for those who do review, I'll give them an internet cookie!**


	4. Stardust

**Dragon age Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter four Stardust**

**My ears are telling my burning chest**

**That they can hear a familiar sound**

**This face that said I can't show anyone,**

**I wonder if you knew it was right before you**

**The homeland you grew up in can be seen from this hill**

**And now, my tears are getting a little in way way, though I can't see it**

**The stars in the sky are close to everything**

**Please stop time for just a bit**

**As long as you're here, I don't need anything else**

**If that kind of wish can be granted**

**Each time the glow in the building lights up,**

**I want to throw away everything that happened back then**

**If there is anything that changed,**

**It's your heart and the space to the right of it**

**It's surprisingly this easy to create memories, and yet**

**Forgetting them is this difficult... Why?**

**My emotions are hidden in the stars in the sky**

**This time, please grant my wish**

**From now on, even if my body unexpectedly fails,**

**It can't be as fierce as not meeting you**

**I hope that I can express this feeling…**

**Surely, I've become just a memory…**

* * *

Alistair stared at the women in front of him in complete shock. Why? Why was she here, and why hadn't he realized it sooner? There were the signs, like her green eyes, her laugh, and her fighting style. He should have even realized it was her, the minute he saw Zeveran. He should have known the antivan son of a whore would follow Sage around like a puppy as he did in the past.

He looked at her from head to toe. She had changed from the last time her saw her. She grew out her hair, and lost the single braid she had in her hair. By the looks of things, it would seem that she hadn't wore her armor in some time, he could tell just by looking at the outfit she wore, which was a white blouse that hung off the shoulders, showing her naked porcelain collar bone. Alistair had to stop himself from staring. She also wore a crimson corset, which defined her delicate figure. And then she was wearing tight black pants that fitted to her every curve.

Alistair shook his head, and looked away from her. He had to remind himself that he was still mad at her, that he hated her for her choice.

He glared up at her, "I should have realized it was you…"

She smiled down at him, and squatted down to his level. She sighed, "I was waiting for you to realize it, I gave you so many hints, and yet you still didn't figure it out." She looked away and twitched. "You know, you are a hard person to track down…"

He gave her a dark smirk. "Good, I didn't want to be found."

She shook her head, and stood up. Brushing off the dirt from her pants she said, glancing down in his direction. "Well I found you." She smiled. "And I'm not gonna let you go."

He huffed and looked away, "So where's Loghain? Is he part of this stupid ship of misfits?"

A vein in Sage's head twitched. Suddenly Alistair heard the chair knock over, and looked back to see Sage grabbing a hold of his cell door. He backed up a bit at her ominous expression. He had never seen her this angry before. "Don't you **dare** call my crew misfits, and for your information, Loghain died at the battle. If you ask me, it was fitting for him to die. Too bad you didn't hear how he died…" She smirked, at an idea forming in her mind. Backing up she put both hands on her hips, and looked away. "You see one of us would have died anyway, and you know what, I'm glad he died, cause now I feel no more guilt….to bad I can't tell you how he died…Grey Warden secret you know, and since you said you left the order, I can't tell you." And with that she bent down and placed a finger over her mouth.

Alistair growled at her actions. "Good... cause I don't wanna hear it!" He argued as he crossed his arms.

She laughed forebodingly as she turned to leave. "Oh I think you might, I'll even give you a hint. "She smirked as she opened the door to leave, turning back around, she gave him a heartbreaking look, that made his heart stop. Even now, he hated it when he hurt her. "Why do you think Grey Wardens are used to stop the blight? Why do you think Rioden wanted to recruit Loghain, why do you think Loghain's dead? Hopefully you wont be stupid and not figure it out…" And on that note she stepped out into the stormed and slammed the door behind her, leaving Alistair to drown in his thoughts, and nightmares.

Sage sighed, pressing her back on the door, and slumping down. She was getting wet, but she didn't care. The rain would hide the tears that were falling down her cheeks. One thing she learned over the years as a Grey Warden, always cry in the rain.

She remembered the first time she ever cried in front of her friends, it was raining like it was today…

* * *

[Memory, I know I always use Italics' but I don't want to make anyone's eyes feel weird…so yeah]

It had happen when they were traveling back from Ozammar and currently they had made camp. Tomorrow they would be going up against Flemeth to save Morrigan from getting her body taken over.

She looked over at her companions who were all doing something. She sighed. She herself was worn out, but had to stay strong for the rest of her team. Leliana had told her how each of them looked to her for strength and courage. Sage sighed, she had to keep up an appearance no matter how much the past tugged at her soul.

She looked over at Zeveran, one of their newest members. He had tried to kill her, but yet she allowed him to stay in the group. Everyone had objected to her idea, but somehow she knew he would show his usefulness, and prove that he was a good friend. No one else trusted him, but her. She was also the only one who would talk to him, or treat him nicely.

She sighed and looked over at Alistair's direction. Their relationship had just started to bloom only a week ago. She smiled, she instantly fell in love with him the moment she saw him, he had told her the same thing, when he had given her the rose. Now all that she had to do was get something precious for him. Maybe she could find the bits and pieces of his mother's necklace…or one that looked just like it.

She felt something drip on her nose, looking up she saw that it had started to rain. She watched as all of her friends had scrambled around looking for a place to get out of the rain, she shrugged, the rain felt refreshing, and it washed away the fresh Darkspawn blood that had been on her armor.

She sighed, the memory of her past had been nagging her lately. She still hadn't let out her emotions, she refused to show any weakness, she knew Morrigan would say something about that, or Wynne would nag at her for not showing the strength to hold back those emotions.

She clenched her eyes tight, trying to forget about it, but somehow she couldn't contain her sadness any longer. It had been months since her parents died, and she still hadn't let out a tear, even with Duncan's death adding into the depressing mix, she still had not let it out.

She didn't even cry when she watched Alistair let out his. He could because he wasn't the leader, he wasn't forced into leading the little gang of misfits that were planning to over throw Loghain, and stop the blight. She didn't want to lead; she didn't want to be judged by her decisions and actions.

But right now, she felt her heart screaming out at her to let things go to show weakness, to cry. She had every right too, she had too much on her shoulders for a seventeen year old girl to bear. She had the murder of her parents, forced into joining an order her father tried to protect her from, finding her brother, the death of all the grey wardens, Duncan, and the king, while stopping the blight and bring Loghain to justice. It was too much, just too much.

She turned her sitting position away from her companion's tents; she didn't want them to look at her with pity. She hated that look, she didn't want to look pitiful, and she wanted to be looked at for her strength and courage. Not something like this.

She was still a girl, and girls could never hold in their emotions for long, they could burst.

She sat there in the rain, cold and shivering. She wouldn't move from the spot till she stopped crying, and she had a feeling she would be sitting there for a while. She wanted to take her anger out on something, but she didn't dare move from her spot, she knew that if she went off alone, Alistair would be very cross.

She felt completely and utterly lost, and alone, even with her companions only a few inches away. She had lost just too much, and the worst part was what if she lost them too, her friends.

Suddenly she felt something warm and fuzzy placed on her shoulders. Glancing up she saw a very concerned Alistair who was looking down at her with worry. He was standing over her blocking her from the cold rain. "You're gonna catch your death if you stay out any longer, what will we do if our fearless leader gets pneumonia?" He smiled down at her as he sat down and placed an awkward arm around her.

She scuffed and looked away from him. He was just rubbing it in her face that she wasn't as fearless as they all believed her to be.

He stopped smiling at her reaction; she was definitely upset about something he knew that before he walked over to her. But what was she upset about? Everything was turning out fine, they haven't been attacked in a while, and she seemed fine before they brought up camp.

He looked down at her with concern glinting in his eyes, this wasn't like her. She was always the optimistic one, never showed fear, never cried, or yelled, always saving someone. Why was she acting so gloomy? Maybe he could cheer her up with a joke. Smiling he cleared his throat. "You know crying is so unbecoming of you." He laughed as he playfully hit her in the chin.

He stopped when she didn't call him an idiot like she normally did, she didn't even hit him back. She just kept her head down and head turned. She was too motionless, to quiet, it had scared him. In a low and barely inaudible whisper she said, "Go away Alistair, I don't feel like making jokes."

Her voice sounded so heartbroken, so heartrending that it made Alistair even more apprehensive than before. Placing his arm back around her he bent down to her face, and saw that her eyes were clenched tightly. "Sage, what's wrong? Something's bothering you."

She shook her head slowly, using her bangs to hide her face. "N-nothing…" She stuttered, her teeth chattering. She didn't want him to know, she didn't want to seem weak in front of him.

He suddenly grabbed bother of her shoulders, which had shocked her into opening her eyes, She looked at him, then shifted her eyes to look away. "Makers breath woman, I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong."

"I'm fine Alistair; now go back to your tent. I just need to be alone for a while…"

"Andraste's flaming sword, Sage I know something is bothering you, now tell me what."

She stayed silent, then slowly she crept into his arms and wrapped her arms around him. He was frozen for a moment but slowly hugged her back. Stroking her hair he whispered in a gently comforting voice, "Sage please tell me what's wrong…I….I hate seeing you like this…"

Unable to contain it any longer she let out a heart wrenching sob, this had only made Alistair hold her closer to him. He closed his eyes tightly while he listened to her cry out. He had no idea what to do, and he hated himself for just sitting there. "Sage…" He hushed, "Please, tell me what's wrong." He asked his voice strained a bit.

She calmed down only a little and looked up at him. She sniffled a bit before she rested her head on his shoulders. He thanks the maker for not letting her see that he was blushing. "It's just that…you know how I told you how Duncan had recruited me…I just…I can't get over the fact that I just left my parents to die. I could-I could have helped them….Maker, I might have even been able to save them! But I didn't even get a chance to…I didn't even get to tell them I loved them…Oh Alistair I wanted to stay! I could have changed everything!"

He knew of how her parents had died, and how Duncan had forced her into becoming a grey warden. Alistair had never heard of someone having to force someone into the order till she came along. If it wasn't for the order, they might have not even met. He wouldn't have found the love of his life. "Sage…fate works in mysterious ways…if Duncan hadn't conscripted than we wouldn't have met…and I know I'm no replacement for your lost ones…but I can help you forget…and you help ease your pain, like you eased mine."

He felt her smile in his shoulder, and a smile was soon brought to his. "Now come on let's get you out of the rain. "He then gently in one swoop picked her up and carried her bridal style to their tent.

"Alistair…" She said in a petite whisper, "Thank you…."

He smiled. "I love you Sage, and I will always be there to pick you up when you fall, and make you feel ten times better when your sad…"

* * *

The memory faded, he was wrong, he lied to her. Where was he now huh? She was sad, where was her Knight in Shining Templar armor to pick her off the ground. Oh yeah, he was moping down in his cell, still brooding within his misery and hatred.

The man down there wasn't her Alistair…no he was born from the hatred Alistair harbored. She had created the man down there. She was the one that betrayed him when she chose the wrong side. And she paid for it every day she lived and breathed.

* * *

**Alright that's it for chapter four, um…I thought I should end it there so I could carry on the rest for the next chapter. Sorry it was so short, and remember please review!**


	5. Kimi Ga Inai Mirai

**Dragon Age: Tragic Ending, New Beginnings**

**Chapter five: Kimi Ga Inai Mirai**

**What should I protect?  
Without a doubt, there was only one thing  
An echoing cry  
A sound made in vain deep within the forest**

**The reason I could hold back my tears  
Was because of the warmth when our fingers touched**

**A future without you  
Is a future without meaning  
I'll never let go of you again  
The world I see with you  
Is a world I've never seen before  
We travel across time and space on a distant journey**

**Singing voice of truth  
Echo in the darkness as I make a pledge in my heart  
I'll never stop  
Even if I'm inside a storm, until I reach the eternal paradise**

**The soul can never be destroyed  
No matter what fate is passed on**

* * *

Zeveran looked down at the red head. She was soaking wet, and crying. He sighed, he knew it wasn't a good idea to find Alistair, but let it go knowing it would have made her happy if they found him.

Zeveran knew his feelings for the Warden were stronger than friendship, but he didn't want to will himself to admit it. He was an assassin and a son of a whore. He didn't know how the feeling felt, so how feel it himself?

He bent down to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders, he saw her eyes widened when she looked up at him. "My friend, the rain does not do a things for your complexion." He offered a small smile, which she returned as she stood up.

He watched as she whipped the tears away, "I think I'm just gonna go to bed, " As she walked away she turned back to him and smile. "Thanks Zev…" And then she went into her cabin, to fall asleep with her nightmares.

Zeveran turned to the door that led down to the cells. He glared at it. He had never hated a man as much as he hated the one down there. He had no right to treat Sage that way. She was just doing what she thought at the time was right. Zeveran shook his head, he couldn't let his mind become clouded with anger like Alistair's had, no he had to keep a level head for lied in store for the men (and women) on this ship. They had a big journey ahead of them, and he had to keep his wits if he wanted to get through this.

He sighed as he heard light footsteps approach him. "So I heard we have a guest on the ship…" The female voice asked, with an Orlesian accent.

He turned and gave Leliana a smirk. "Yes, my bard we have. Our lovely and fierce captain had already engaged him in conversation."

Leliana smiled, as she jumped up excited, "Ohh have they made up yet?"

Zeveran twitched at her behavior. "My dear bard…" He began as she grabbed her hand and stroked it. "You do remember how they broke up no? Well take that in consideration, and Alistair's behavior and personality…"

"Oh…so they didn't…"

"No, I believe that he only made our Warden feel worse…and I believe it is our turn to talk to the prisoner."

Leliana smiled. "Zeveran I believe we finally agree on something…"

"Aye, Leliana, I do believe we have…"

* * *

Alistair sighed as he glanced around the dark, wet, leaky jail cells and started to wonder whether he like this place better or Fort Draken….Fort Draken was probably better…

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced out the window that was facing his cell. How'd he get into this mess? Oh yeah, he had gotten drunk way too many times and bragged about himself. He should have known she would find him soon or a later, he just didn't know she would be a pirate and he would be trapped on her ship, in a flooding jail cell.

He smiled, she hadn't changed much, and he knew she was pretending to be cold to him, he knew when she lied.

His mind wondered to the land meet. How could she do that do him? She knew how he felt, yet she allowed Loghain to live. Didn't she care that he wanted revenge?

Alistair was too engrossed into his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and two pair of foots steps walking down to his level.

He was jolted out of this thoughts when her heard a loud tapping on his cell door. Glancing up he saw two of his old companions that he had left in the past. He had already seen the one, but was surprise to see the other. "Zeveran…Leliana…"

Leliana glared down at him, "Alistair what were you thinking?" She shouted. "How could you treat Sage that way!"

He huffed and looked away from Leliana, he knew that if he looked at her, he would feel the guilt that had been tugging at his soul. "Shouldn't you ask her? She's the one that betrayed me…"

The next minute Alistair knew, he was held up by the collar of his shirt by an angry Zeveran. Alistair wasn't sure how Zeveran got through the cell, he thought the door was locked. He was a bit taken back by the Elf expression. Normally he was the one that showed the least amount of emotion. "Don't you dare talk about her that way. You have no idea what you did to her that day…" He slowly let Alistair drop to the ground, Alistair watched as he opened the bar doors and locked them behind him.

Alistair fixed his clothing and scuffed. "I did nothing, she betrayed me remember?"

Leliana sighed, Alistair was too pig headed for his own good. "Alistair ever wonder why she back away, why she was afraid to kill him when she never backed down before? Why she couldn't kill a man she hated?"

He didn't answer her, but continued to look away and glare at nothing in particular. Leliana saw this as a sign to continue on. "You remember how Howe killed her father right?"

"How could I not…" His voice betrayed him, he felt horrible for her, even if he hated her.

Leliana smiled at him as she bent down before him. "Alistair did you ever stop to think that maybe she thought of herself as Howe killing her father. You were going to force her to kill him right in front of his own daughter. How do you think Sage felt knowing that she wasn't any better than Howe? The man even yield, a proud man like that wouldn't give up unless he knew he was wrong."

He looked down at the wet ground, he sighed, she was right. He hadn't thought of how Sage felt. It was a subject too close to home for her. At the time he thought that she was just backing out that she didn't have the backbone to do the job. But he was wrong, she had the backbone all the other times, hell even when she dueled Loghain she had the intention of killing him in her. Why didn't he realize it? But yet it was probably too late…

"Go away…." He said in a defeated broken voice.

Both rogues exchanged glances as they shrugged."Come on Zeveran we've done enough…"

He sighed and looked down at the man, he was pitful, letting his anger get the better of him. At least Sage didn't fall into a complete depression and let her emotions cloud her judgment. Zeveran smirked, she was strong and she would pull through this, he knew that for sure. Before he let, he spit at the floor infront of Alistair's cell and turned away.

* * *

Sage tossed and turned in her bed, again the fade wouldn't allow her the bliss of a dreamless slumber. Again her mind was gripped with nightmares that stabbed her heart, and added fatigue to her mind. She woke up with a jolt, with cold sweat dripping from her forehead. Again she dreamt of that horrible night. She looked down to her wrappings that had become loose during her tossing. She sighed, she needed to change them anyway.

Stretching she stood up letting her blankets fall of her bed. She made her way over to her vanity and sat down, ignoring her pale expression in the mirror. She slowly unwrapped her tattered wrappings, letting her bruises and scared skin show. She sighed as one scar caught her attention over the rest. It was a burn and it had risen over the time she had it. The burn wasn't a normal burn, but was put their on purpose.

The burn was a made by the same man that night in Demerim port. He had branded her like a farmer to his animals.

She shook as she clutched her arms, in an attempt to protect herself from the memories that were wrapped around in her mind.

She stood up, not bothering with the wraps, no one was awake, and where she was going, no one could see them.

Before leaving though, she grabbed a blanket, and a basket of fruit, even after everything that's happened to her, she still didn't have a cold heart, she still felt something. And she didn't have the heart to let anyone suffer.

She opened the door to the deck and smiled, it had finally stopped raining. Slowly she walked towards the cell door and stopped. She stood and sighed, was she ready for him to yell at her again?

She shook her head, she needed him the most right now, even with Zeveran within inches. Alistair was the only one she needed at the moment. The only one who could distract her. She pushed open the door, with each step she took, a piece of her heart was breaking.

Why was she able to walk down these steps earlier ,why was this time so different.

Once her feet stopped she looked over at his cell. She smiled, he was still there, and sleeping in probably a really uncomfortable way. She sighed as she walked over to him. Opening the jail cell silently she crept in and placed the blanket around him, while setting the basket down next to him.

She stood up and frowned at him, as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. She wanted to sit next to him with her head on his shoulders. She longed for him to embrace her, she missed taking in his scent, she missed him so much that it broke her heart every time she heard his name, and shattered her heart when she looked into his deep honey glazed eyes.

She sat down in front of him and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. Slowly she did and she saw him lean into the gentle touch. She smiled as a glimmer of hope appeared, maybe he still cared, maybe somewhere deep inside him he still …loved… her.

She was jolted out of her thoughts when a rather strong grip was placed on her. Looking into his eyes she was shocked to see him awake. "What are you doing?" He demanded his eyes cold and distant, instead of the warm and caring glow she held so dear.

"I-I came to give you a blanket and some food…" She stuttered in a low and fragile whisper.

He froze at her voice, he only heard that tone of her voice when she was at her breaking point. He looked down at her arm, his eyes widening as he reached her face.

Never had he seen her arms like that, not even when they fought. He shook his head and dropped her arm, remaining distant he said. "Now why would you do that?"

She twitched as she whipped her eyes. "Because I still care, and I won't let you starve or freeze to death Alistair. "

His heart skipped a beat at the mentioning of his name. He watched as she turned away. Without thinking he grabbed a hold of her arm and looked at her. "You…you don't have to leave…" He mumbled looking away but keeping a firm grasp on her arm. He looked into her eyes, and found nothing but sorrow and pain. He always thought she would be angry with him, after everything he did.

He realized something…

She wasn't the one that betrayed him….

…He was…

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever…I kinda wanted to take a break from writing this story so I wouldn't get bored or run out of inspiration…I kinda did at the end of chapter four, but then I watched Pirates of the Caribbean and got back into it! Anyway, I am right now on the verge of writing, well I wrote this story before I thought this story. **

**The story I wrote first is actually my first dragon age story…I haven't typed it up yet, but I will post it soon. Like this one it isn't the same as other post blight stories…and I'm quite proud of myself for straying away from the pack…anyways I don't own the song or the game. Sorry its so short!**


	6. Diary of Jane

**Dragon age: Traic Endings, New Beginninga**

**Chapter Six: Diary of Jane **

**If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?  
And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
No!  
Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.  
Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?  
There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that**

**Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.**

* * *

Sage looked down at Alistair perplexed. One minute he wanted her to go away and then the next minute he wanted her to stay? Could he make up his mind and stop confusing hers? Her eyes trailed downwards and she looked at his arm.

She looked at him in the eyes and sighed. "Why do you want me to stay all of a sudden?" She said her eyes narrowing, but yet she still didn't pull away from his touch.

She watched him lower his arm and turn away. She sighed, maybe it was an old habit that made him grab a hold of her like that. And she looked away when he didn't answer her, he only fiddled with his thumbs.

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration. In a huff she sat down in front of him and looked at him. Maker give her the strength to stay calm in his presence. "Fine, I'm staying, what do you want to talk about?"

Sage watched as he placed a hand on his forehead, she also heard him mutter under his breath. "Sod, I cant believe I'm actually considering it…"

She thought for a moment what was he considering, then she smiled. He might be considering forgiving her. "Well, why don't we talk about how our lives have been the past year, " She the smirked, trying to bring out the old Alistair. "What I want to know is if you went back to your family, you know the flying dogs that raised you?"

Sage saw him hold in a laugh, she frowned. Maybe he didn't want to forgive her? Maybe he was just going to be nice to her…She sighed, there must be some way to bring him out. She was about to make another suggestion when Alistair had cut in with a stern glare on his face.

"Tell me why you spared him, I know you hated the man enough to kill him, you even told me that yourself. " He demanded in a serious tone. He had been using that tone for a while, well ever since she last saw him and that was at the Lands meeting. She missed his carefree voice, and his witty one liners.

She rubbed her temples, thinking over the many possible ways to retell the story. Deciding she looked up at the ceiling to the cell. "Alright I will tell you on one condition."

"What." He said curtly.

"That you don't interrupt me no matter what I say, and what you don't like. I want you to hear everything without any interruptions. "She paused, she had always regretted her decision but in the end, it was the right one, even if it didn't feel like it. "And I want you to hear this first, I regret my decision every day, and every night, but yet I still don't want to take it back, for it was the only way we both could live, and I will explain why later one."

She sighed as she looked at him, "Promise you wont interrupt me?"

"Yeah, sure…" He answered in a bored plain tone.

She twitched at his behavior but let it pass, she had to get the truth out. "Alright well, you already know about my past, and well that had something to do with my decision. When Loghain yielded I was more than ready to spill his blood, but then he said something to Anora and It reminded me of my father, and how I had to leave him and my mother behind. Well I tried to forget what he said, and I raised my blade.

"Right as I was about to strike, instead of Loghain kneeling in front of me it was my father who was beated and bloodied and was holding my mother. Both were glaring up at me, and that's when my father whispered to me…"

She shook her head to stop the tears from forming in her eyes. "He called me a monster….and that's when I realized it, I was becoming just like Howe…and Maker I didn't want that! I couldn't bring myself to kill him after that….and..." She paused and looked at him, tears spilling from her eyes. "And I'm sorry Alistair, I just couldn't do it, trust me I wanted him to suffer as much as you did, but just seeing my father…and…and…it just broke me…"

She took a breath and relaxed a bit. She whipped her eyes and started again. "Now I should probably tell you how Loghain died…this part you might not like…"

She saw his eyes narrow but he didn't say anything, but she knew he wanted to. "Well, just when the Lands meeting ended, we all made our way to Redcliff, it was being attacked my Darkspawn, we did our job and went to the castle. That's when Rieodan told Loghain and myself to join him in his room to discuss the battle.

"When Loghain and I entered his room, Rieodan had a grave look on his face, and I feared the worst. He told both of us why Grey Wardens were needed to end a blight. Now I had my suspicions, I thought that only a grey warden had the strength to kill the demon. I was close to the truth…

"Riedoan told us that for the demon to be properly killed a grey warden had to do the final blow. If anyone else did it, the taint would be past to the next Darkspawn, since their soulless beast. Now if a Grey warden did it, than the taint would past through the warden and thus…killing the warden and the arch-demon."

She heard him take a breath in, probably shocked, and she also heard him mumble. "Makers breath…"

"I was more than ready to take the final blow if Rieodan failed. I wanted to since I not only lost my family but I had also…." She turned to face him directly where she gave him a sweet yet haunting look of both sadness and pain. Once again another pang to Alistair's heart. "I had also lost my other half, my love…" She looked away and thought that she would leave out Morrigan's offer to save them both, she knew he would over react so decided best not to tell him. Ignorance is bliss after all…

"Anyways Rieodan fell in battle, but he didn't waste his life for nothing. He had managed to ground the dragon on Fort Draken. When Loghain, Morrigan Zeveran and I got there, we had to battled the dragon and right before I was about to make the final blow, Loghain pushed me over and told me I was too young to die…"

She finished her story and by the time she was done, both were quiet. One was waiting for an answer while the other just sat there. Sage looked at his blank expression and sighed. "Well now you can say something…"

* * *

Alistair thought his head was going to explode from all the information he just got. A Grey Warden dies when it kills the arch-demon? And Sage wanted to be the one who killed it? No, if he was there than he-well he hated to admit it, being the same as Loghain sickened him. He would have done the same things Loghain did.

Alistair sighed; he got his revenge in the end, even if he wasn't there to see it. He wondered what would have happened if he was there, he could have held back Sage so Loghain could finish it off…or he might have not even needed to, she wouldn't have had a reason to end her life if he had stayed.

He cursed in his mind, he was an idiot, a complete and utter moron whose head was too thick for his own good. Morrigan was right about everything.

Bringing up Morrigan it had brought up another question in his mind, whatever did happen to the harpy? Was she living it up at the palace? Or did the dragon eat her? Alistair snickered at the thought, but thought it would be too good to be true…and Sage probably would have saved her if the dragon did. Shouldn't the witch be with her right now? It seems only right, they were really close, Sage was closer to her than Leliana even. He would have to ask her later.

Now what was he going to do…he wanted to forgive her, but a tiny part of him didn't. He sighed looking away from her. He felt horrible and guilty when he looked at her tear-stained face knowing he was the one that caused it. He had promised himself a long time ago that he would stab anyone who hurt her. It was ironic that he was the one that would end up getting stabbed…

He missed Sage, he missed her smile, her kindness, her drive to win and help people, her beauty and her talents. She was the one that brought light to his dark and dismal life. After Duncan had died, he wondered if he would ever feel like he belonged somewhere again. After he got to know Sage, he knew his place would be beside her.

And that still hasn't changed, even if he willed it too. Fate decided to keep them together even if he fought against it. But in the end, Alistair knew he wouldn't have been able to stay away long if he looked at her. Just her smile would bring him back in, like some love sick puppy, or a fish on a hook.

He loved her, and maker he still loved her, even now.

He looked back at her, she looked worn out, exhausted, heartbroken and betrayed. It overwhelmed him, she never tried to betray him, he should have known, Sage was too kind-hearted to do that, and he knew she loved him too much. He looked down, ashamed with himself, he only looked back up when she asked, "Well now you can say something…"

She was worried he wouldn't answer her, he knew that much. He sighed before he answered. "Sage…for the first time I … I don't know what to say…" It was true, he was at a loss of words. What could he say to take all the hurt away? Nothing could make up for what he put her through at the Lands meet, and the whole year they were away from each other. He knew he couldn't make it up to her, and he knew he didn't deserve her after his betrayal.

He looked at her pleading face which had knocked the wind out of him. He hated her looking at him like that. He hated being the one who caused it. "Please Alistair…say something…."

He stayed silent for a moment, before coming up with something that wouldn't piss her off, or upset her. Slowly and very cautiously he moved closer to her and took her hand in his. He missed being this close to her without her trying to kill him. "Sage…I know I can never take back all the things I did to you that day…and I'm sorry I was such an idiot, I wished I thought of how you felt instead of thinking about only myself."

He saw her smile, and it warmed his heart. She then said to him, "Alistair, I'm sorry I chose Loghain…I wish I was stronger and killed him like you said…I just-"

He stopped her before she went one, he already knew, and he didn't want her to bring it up. "Sage I know, lets just try to move on…"

"I think I like the sound of that idea." She smirked, as he helped her stand up. "But I think we should take it slow, go day by day…"

He raised an eye brow at her request. "Why?"

He watched as she looked away and fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. She also had a little blush on her cheeks. Alistair smiled, she was still innocent deep down. She was too cute for her own good. "Well…I well…I don't want to rush into things, I mean…well…" He followed her eyes down to her arms, she was in better lighting and he could see everything on her arm, even the burned imprints of what looked like someone's initials. He had never seen these types of scars, nor did they look like any battle wounds.

He gently grabbed her hand, "Sage, what happened to your arms?" He saw her flinch, and that's when he knew something was amiss. He let her arm go, decided that whatever happened, he would let it go, for now.

He just then remember the question he wanted to ask. "Hey Sage…" When he saw she was staring off into space he gave her a gentle shake, but regretted it for when he placed his hand on her she let out a loud pain, heart wrenching screech. It almost hurt his ears. Slowly he saw her crumble to the ground clutching her legs to her chest. He was about to reach out to her but then he heard the door to the deck slam open.

Looking up he saw Zeveran with an urgent look on his face running down with such grace, Alistair had thought he was floating.

Alistair watched helplessly as Zeveran scooped her up into his arms, stroking her hair and calming her down. "Hush, my dear he's not here, its not real my pet." He heard him whispering to her. A vein in Alistair's head twitched, it should be him holding her and comforting her from whatever ailed her.

That's when Alistair realized two things, one Zeveran knew something Alistair didn't, and it involved her arms, and secondly…

Zeveran was in love with her…

* * *

Zeveran was gazing out at the stars at the front of the boat. He had never realized how beautiful it was at night, on a ship and after a horrible storm. Gazing out at the stars had become a bit of a habit from him when he had something on his mind.

He didn't like the fact that Alistair was on board, he never like the man, he even grew to hate him after a while. He never knew why Sage loved him so, the man was an idiot; he was senseless and inexperienced when it came to a lot of things, including women and hair. It was a miracle the man even was able to get dressed in the morning without hurting himself.

The lands meeting was a day Zeveran could never forget, it was the day he finally grasped the true meaning of hatred.

The way Alistair had acted had boiled Zeveran's blood. He had no right to lash out at Sage for her decision, or making her choose between murder and himself. Even as an assassin Zeveran still had a heart when it came to the people he trusted, and he trusted Sage above anyone, he knew she had a reason as to why she didn't kill him, and she did. Alistair was just too stupid to figure it out, and he lost trust in her, something Zeveran would never do.

He was actually glad that Alistair left, he wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore, but now Zeveran knew he was wrong. Before Sage left to look for him, before the unfortunate event that only added to her sorrow, she was plagued by constant nightmare about him. Even in his absents he was still causing her pain.

Even when Sage had asked him to join the crew as her first mate, he had to help her though the nightmares, but this time it wasn't only him causing her pain, but the man that he had tried to hunt down, a man who disappeared after that night.

Zeveran sighed as he leaned over the edge, he gazed up at the full moon that was halfway in the sky. He wondered how long she would have these nightmares, would he ever be able to heal her heart?

His mood suddenly turned dark as he took out one of his daggers and glared down at his reflection. He wouldn't allow Alistair to mend her heart, he would only be stupid again and break it. No, Zeveran would step in this time, and mend Sage's heart, after all Alistair didn't deserve her love, he didn't even deserve her smile, or her kindness.

He smiled as he slipped the dagger back into his pocket. Sage was one of the very few people who could get anyone to like her. She just had that certain spark to her. No matter how hard you tried you couldn't hate her.

And he knew that the moment he met her.

Climbing down the mask he decided he would go check up on her, seeing if she had actually fallen into a dreamless sleep for once. She was a strong girl, but after past events it broke her. He knew she put on an act every day, hiding the fact that she was dying from the inside.

He sighed when he reached the bottom, he took one step when he heard a ear piercing scream coming from the cell. He knew that scream, he heard it almost every night when Sage had a nightmare. But what was she doing down in the cell?

With Alistair…

He ran down as quickly as he could, when he slammed the door open he saw Alistair reaching out to a hysteric Sage who was in the fetal position. He ran down and gently cradled her in his arms, he did this every night and it seemed to work too for she had always settled down and fell back to sleep.

He glared up at Alistair only to find him glaring back. "My _friend_, what did you possibly do to make our fair captain cry out so?" He said in a dark, yet in an oddly pleasant voice.

He watched Alistair's expression grow angry as his face heated up. The oaf could still lose his temper so easily. "I didn't do anything to her you Antivan whore!" Alistair shouted.

Zeveran laughed smugly as he picked up the sleeping red head. "Oh Alistair you cut me sharper than any blade." He said sarcastically as he walked out of the cell and placed her down in a chair. Turning back towards the sad excuse for a lover he locked the cell door. "You my friend are a despicable man who doesn't deserve the love and devotion this women can give. And if you think you know anything about her well you're wrong, what she wants isn't always what's best for her." He glared as he picked her back up and made his way out. Over his shoulder he glared, "And I am what's best for her no?"

He smiled to himself as he heard Alistair slam his fist against the cell doors. It was music to his pointy ears.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for how short the last chapter was, and I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, I love it when people review, it makes me think that my story is actually good. And I love it when I get input, it helps, oh and peoples views on the characters there always so much fun to read.**

**Oh and I would like to ask one small favor, you don't have to do it but it adds a certain feeling to the story if you listen to the music the chapters based off of. It adds to the mood. I know it does when I write up the chapter…anyways I don't own the song it from breaking Benjamin, my all time favorite band!**

**Well please review I love to hear you views and input!**


	7. I'm Alive!

**Dragon Age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Level 7 I'm Alive!**

**Nothing I say comes out right  
I can't love without a fight  
No-one ever knows my name  
When I pray for sun, it rains  
I'm so sick of wasting time  
But nothings moving in my mind  
inspiration can't be found  
I get up and fall but...**

**I'm ALIVE!**  
**I'm ALIVE! Oh, yeah**  
**Between the good and bad's where you'll find me**  
**Reaching for heaven**  
**I will fight**  
**And I sleep when I die**  
**I live, My life, I'm ALIVE!**

**Every lover breaks my heart**  
**And I know it from the start**  
**Still I end up in a mess**  
**Every time I second Guess**  
**All my friend's just run away**  
**When I'm having a bad day**  
**I would rather stay in bed**  
**But I know there's reasons**

**When I'm bored to death at home**  
**When he won't pick up the phone**  
**When I'm stuck in second place**  
**Those regrets I can't erase**  
**Only I can change the end**  
**Of the movie in my head**  
**There's no time for misery**  
**I won't feel sorry for me**

* * *

She was running blindly through the overwhelming darkness that surrounded her. She felt the sweat falling from her forehead, the tears blinding her eyes, and the pain from her arm burning as ran holding her torn, ripped clothing together so it wouldn't fall off.

She didn't dare look behind, she already knew what was chasing her, and all she knew was that she had to get away. She should have been stronger. She should be making a stand, fighting instead of running away, but something had frightened her when she saw the man.

Glancing back she saw the madness in the man's deep red eyes, his greasy black hair flying all over, only added to the madness his face was showing. Something about him scared her, and she didn't know why.

She knew his intentions the moment he had grabbed her arm, she fought him, but somehow he had overpowered her, she had managed to get away before the worst came, but now she had to run for her life away from him.

She had tried to scream for help, but each time she tried nothing came out, and her throat burned. She turned away from the man but had tripped and fell to the ground. The man was now standing over her; slowly he bent down while she flew her arms over her head…

"NOOOOO!"

Sage screamed as her eyes flew open and she sat up. Looking around in a panic she calmed down when she noticed she was in her bed.

With tears running down her face she clutched her arm and held it tightly to her chest. "It was just a dream, he's not here…" She murmured in an attempt to calm herself down.

Her heartbeat was so loud she actually saw Zane's ear twitch at the sound. Shaking her head she grabbed her head and brought her knees up. "Come on snap out of it, your stronger than this!" She whispered. "Wake up! This isn't you!"

She felt her heart calm down and the tears slow. She relaxed slowly and laid back down. That's when she finally recognized that she was in her room. Sitting up she began to look around. "How'd I get back here?" She mumbled.

Sighing she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, and decided to get dressed. Gracefully she grabbed a long red sleeved shirt, and her normal black pants. Her shirt was a bit too big for her so she grabbed a beautiful jade green sash and tied it around her hip so it had made the shirt poof a little, somewhat like her white blouse.

She sighed as she grabbed her bandages and wrapped them tightly around her wrist and up to her shoulders. Even after a whole year, she still had nightmares about that night. When would it end? When would she feel better? When could she move on…?

She was brought out of her day dream by a light knock on her door. Alert she opened and saw Leliana who was holding a tray of food, and smiling brightly at her. "Good Morning Sage!" She cheered, but slowly as Leliana got a better look her smile faded. "Oh no…What's wrong?" She asked urgently as she placed Sages breakfast on the table and faced her.

Sage blushed and looked away. She still hadn't told Leliana the truth and she might never will. She knew that Leliana had suspected something, but Sage believe that she was still far from the truth. "I just had a nightmare that's all…" She trailed off, trying to come up with something that would take Leliana's mind off of the topic, Smiling she said. "Hey Leli, guess what?"

It had seemed to work, because Leliana had began to smile, as she sat down. "What? Oh! Is it something about you and Alistair?"

Sage smiled as she sat down next to her. "Yup!" She laughed.

Leliana squealed as she grabbed Sage's hands. "Oh! You have to tell me everything!"

Sage laughed, she loved Leliana like a sister and she trusted the bard with her life, but even though she trusted her, she still had refused to tell her. Sage didn't feel right about it, but some part of her didn't want a lot of people to know. "Well, we made up!"

Sage watched as Leliana jumped from her seat and tackled Sage out of hers. "Yay! I knew you guys would make up!" She cheered. "But why isn't he sharing a bed with you right now?"

Sage blushed as she stood up., brushing the dirt off, she smiled, "Well he believed my story and apologized for everything. I naturally forgave him." She laughed, sitting back down in her chair. "I decided to take things slow, I'm not sure what his answer to that was, I kinda blacked out…"

She saw Leliana expression change to worry and she placed her hand on her forehead. Her hand was cold, she wondered if once again Leliana had fallen asleep up in the crow's nest again. She listened as Leliana asked, "Sage what happened, what made you black out."

Sage laughed nervously as she backed away. Rubbing the back of her head in a sheepish way she answered. "Well, I think I just was a bit too tired, I don't think I've been getting enough sleep, and it might also have been caused by…by…STRESS! " She shouted finally thinking of the word. "Yah that could work…" She mumbled.

She looked over at Leliana and saw she didn't have a pleasant look on her face. Sighing she looked out the window, she had to tell Leliana, and she knew Alistair would be next, she had wanted to keep the secret away from him as much as possible. She didn't want him to know, no matter what.

Taking a deep breath she began her haunting, horrifying tale.

* * *

By the end of her story Leliana had her arms wrapped tightly around Sage, who like Leliana was crying, but not as hard or as loud. Sage patted her on the back in a comforting way, as she whispered jokingly. "You act as if it happened to you."

Sage had regretted saying it when Leliana had pulled back her hair. "Don't say that Sage, this isn't something to joke about!" She yelled sternly. Sitting back down in her chair, she sighed and whipped away her tears. Sage felt a little awkward, but mostly nervous, how was she going to react now, would she pity her like she thought, or would she move on like how Zeveran had.

They were both quiet, and Sage had thought hours had gone by before Leli had answered. "Sage why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have helped you through it; Maker knows how much mental damage you got from Zeveran trying to comfort you! Maker!"

Sage laughed uncomfortably, shifting in her seat she answered. "I only told Zeveran because; well I knew he wouldn't look r act different around me…"

Leliana twitched as she looked away from Sage. "And you think I would? Maker Sage I can't believe you kept this from me! And worse you thought I was going to treat you differently?" She sighed and looked back towards Sage, who was looking down at her feet guilty. "Sage you are like my little sister, you should have known I wouldn't treat you any different, I could have helped you…"

"Leliana, I'm sorry, I just…"Sage began as she looked up at her, "It's just that everyone expects me to be strong, and I just felt so scared and weak, I didn't want you to look at me, or anyone for that matter, with pity. I just wouldn't be able to take it…I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you…"

Sage looked away, she had missed Leliana smile at her, but felt a hand placed on her shoulders, then to her chin, lifting it up. "I know Sage, I forgive you. Just remember, you can come to me for anything. I'll always be there for you…"

Sage smiled, even though her tears were following freely down her cheeks. "Oh Leli!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Leliana and hugged her tightly. She felt Leliana return the hug just as tightly.

Letting go Sage whipped her eyes and smiled as Leliana smile soon turned into a frown. "You know you probably-defiantly tell Alistair. He has a right to know. "She said sternly.

Sage looked away; of course he had a right to know. "Leli, I don't think I should tell him…"

"Why? He won't treat you any different."

"No, but he might be angry and do something reckless and stupid. He'll over react, and you know what happens when he does…"

"But he'll be even madder if you don't."

Sage sighed, "Fine, but not now, not when things are going so well…"

"Alright, but if you don't tell him soon, I will."

"Okay…" She agreed. "Well I better go down and visit him, oh and find out what happened, and how I got back in my room."

"Maybe he brought you up?"

"No, if he did, than I think he would be up here right now…"

"Your right…"Leliana sighed as she stood up. "Well I better get back to the kitchen, now call me if you need any help with him, or if you need someone to be there with you when you tell him. I wanna see him!" She sung.

"Haha alright," Sage laughed walking Leliana to the door. "Thank you Leliana, for everything."

Opening the door Leliana turned back towards her smiling she said, "You don't have to thank me Sage, I'm here cause I'm you friend."

She smiled, "I know."

"Bye!" And then she was gone. Sage sighed walking over to the table she sat down, groaning she placed her head in her hands. It was good to get that off her chest, but yet she wasn't ready to tell Alistair yet. She had a feeling of how he would react. He would defiantly over react, and do something that could ruin whatever relationship they had.

* * *

Standing up she pushed the thought out of her mind and left the room.

She silently opened the cell door and crept down to the cell. Looking in his cell she saw him sleeping. While the basket of fruit she had given him last night was now empty. She smiled, she would have given him cheese, if she still had any, and her crew really liked cheese.

She unlocked the cell and walked in. Gently she shook him away; slowly she saw his eyes flutter open.

* * *

Alistair felt someone shaking him, groggy he opened his eyes. He first saw feet, then legs, looking up he saw Sage looking down at him.

"Sage!" He shouted standing up. Looking at her up and down he said, "Are you alright? What happened last night?"

He watched her shift her weight to one of her legs, she sighed. "I wasn't feeling good."

His eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms and furrowed his brow. "Sage, don't lie to me."

She started to fiddle with a few strands of her hair; Alistair had always known his as a sign that she was nervous, whenever she fiddled with something to take her mind off of the subject. "I'll tell you later, I just wanna show you around the ship first, and then I'll tell you." She placed a hand tenderly on his cheek. He missed her touch, so he relaxed into her hand. "I promised I'll tell you, just no now."

He smiled, but when she lowered her arm, he saw that she had covered her skin again, hiding her scars, something was defiantly wrong; he would have to just wait for her to tell him. "Alright Sage, let's go." He smiled as he grabbed her hand.

He watched as she flinched first, but slowly held his hand back. Something was different. Hopefully she would tell him soon, so he could know what was wrong, and try to help her. Once out in the fresh air Alistair took in a deep breath and stretched. "Never take for granted the taste of fresh air!" He yawned. He heard her let out a giggle as he smirked. Smugly he walked over to her and hosted her up in the air and twirled her around, he ignored her protesting because he had heard a hint of laughter in her complaints.

After a few more twirls she finally let out a real laugh, just as he placed her feet back down on the ground. Her laughter was music to his ears after not hearing it for so long, he had missed her so much, and even though he had denied it a part of him still missed her.

He wanted to know so much, but at the top of his list was a question he had been dying to ask since last night. What was going on between her and Zeveran, he knew that Zeveran felt something, but what did she feel?

Amidst in his thoughts he had completely ignored Sage's conversation, shaking his head he was able to hear the last part of what she had said. "So, what do you want to see first?" He felt a pang of guilty when she smiled sweetly at him.

He looked back and forth, what did she say before that, urng why was he such an idiot for zoning out on her like that? "Uhh…" He mumbled, trying to come up with a liable answer. "Wh-What ever you want to show me…"

He saw her smirk at him, as she placed her hands on her hips, "You didn't listen to me did you."

"Damn, I was caught…" He smiled; hopefully this would cause a slight distraction to get her away from that topic. "I should have known, the beautiful and smart Queen of the Seas would catch me in the act, I guess now you'll have to punish me, " He closed his eyes and placed his hands out, in an attempt to be "sexy".

He heard her sigh; confused he opened his eyes and saw her glaring with a playful smirk on her lips. "Or I could just have you walk to plank and then you can have the sharks punish you."

He twitched, she had gotten better at those awkward lines, and she had always blushed and turned bashful when he said those types of words. Had she really change that much in only a year? He gave her a small smile, trying to hide the fact that he was confused, and a little worried that she had changed into a different, yet somewhat the same person. "Sage I'm sorry I didn't listen, could you please repeat what you said?" He asked in a calm voice, trying his very best to sound like an un-sarcastic gentlemen, like he had grew accustom too.

She smiled at him, as she grabbed his hand this time. "It wasn't important, I was just teasing you." The tips of his ears turned red, she had tricked him, and he fell for it. She was good, better than she was. "So I think I will show you the kitchen first, since Leliana wants to talk to you."

"Wonderful!" He twitched as she led the way.

* * *

Sage smiled as she led Alistair to the bottom front of the ship. From the outside the ship had appeared to by a small ship, that wouldn't be able to hold as much as it did. But once aboard you would be proved wrong. The ship was much bigger than its outside appearance. There was of course Sages room which was the back part of the ship, then under her room was the crew's room, and under that room was the cargo hold, where they stored livestock, and food. Including ale of all sorts. The front of the ship housed the girl's room, the kitchen and the cell. You had to walk though the cell to get to the women's room and to the kitchen.

The inside of the ship was just as much beautiful as the outside part. Like the outside the walls of the ship were black, with golden roses and vines etched into them. It gave the ship a pleasant look, unlike most pirate ships, but this wasn't an average pirate crew was it? Just like its captain, the ship and crew was every bit as strange.

She shook her head as the two passed through the cell, Alistair must really hate being locked up. She had thought as they now walked through the girl's room. None of the female pirates were in their rooms, so Sage knew Alistair wouldn't be getting a free bit today. She just smiled as she continued on her way.

She stopped as they faced a door that had carvings of forks, spoons and knives on the edge of the frames. Sighing she turned to face him. "I should warn you, there are sharp objects in the room we are about to enter, so be cautions."

"Why would I need to be Cautions?"

"Leliana is in there."

"Oh…"

* * *

**I wanted to make this chapter longer but sadly my dad is kicking me off, he older than 50 and he's on facebook more than I am! Do you see something wrong with that or am I the only one who thinks that way?**

**Anyway this shout out goes to SIRONBLOOD1 I love hearing your take on the characters, I'm a little curious though, I want to know your take on the characters, game wise and mine. If you have the time you can either send a pm to me or you can just tell me if you want to answer me through a review. I would love to hear from you though. **

**And that goes for everyone too, please tell me your takes on the characters I love to hear your opinions!**


	8. Haunted

**Dragon age: Tragic Endings New beginnings**

**Chapter Eight: Haunted By ****Evanescence**** (Take a listen to the song, it adds to the mood!)**

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there**

**Watching me, wanting me**  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
**Fearing you, loving you**  
**I won't let you pull me down**

**Hunting you, I can smell you - alive**  
**Your heart pounding in my head**

**Watching me, wanting me**  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
**Saving me, raping me, watching me**

**Watching me, wanting me**  
**I can feel you pull me down**  
**Fearing you... loving you**  
**I won't let you pull me down**

* * *

Sage smiled as she grabbed Alistair's wrist and slowly began to lead him into the kitchen. She laughed at his ill expression. "Oh Alistair don't worry, Leliana isn't that mad."

She turned back around but she had heard him gulp before he said. "Oh I highly doubt that…" He said grimly, as he allowed her to drag him around.

Alistair had noticed that the entire kitchen crew, were women? It was a little unorthodox that there were women on board, but still it was even stranger to have a woman as a captain. He saw that some of the women were pretty, some were plain, and some even had scares and scars on their faces. And a few of them were even elves and dwarfs.

He turned toward Sage about to ask a question when she cut him off answering his question in a dour voice. "Most of these women were from brothels, orphans, or gangs, pretty much all of them had horrible lives,. " She looked around the kitchen, the women were smiling while they were working, they were clearly having fun. "I had offered them each a better life, a fresh start, and better pay." He saw a small smile form on her lips. "They all thought me mad, they didn't believe I was a pirate till they saw the ship, till they saw me fight off a few men, who had clearly been bugging them, now they work for me."

Alistair was slightly impressed at her decision. What better way to get a crew to appreciate you, than to save their lives and show your strength. He smiled; he knew she didn't show off to them, he knew she had only wanted to save them, not "play" the hero. She really was the hero, and that was one of the reason why he loved her.

"So who's the head chief here?" He found himself asking out of the blue.

His question was answered as a butchers knife came flying past him, grazing his cheek, and cutting some of his hair by his ear."Makers breath!" He exclaimed as he dropped down to the ground, his legs suddenly felt weak.

He heard Sage laugh as she bent down and offered her hand. "I warned you about the sharp objects."

"Andrates knickers, you never told me they were flying sharp objects?" He glared as he gladly took her hand.

She laughed again which made his ears turn red. "But I did warn you they were sharp!" Turning back around she rushed over to the direction the knife was thrown in. Alistair's eyes followed her, he then saw her stop in front of a woman, who was a little older, and taller than sage, with strawberry blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips, and smiling.

Alistair sighed as he wearily made his way over to the two read heads. "Hey Leliana…" He said awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head.

He saw her smiled gently at him as she opened her arms wide, "That's no way to give a greeting! Come here!" And with that said, she wrapped her arms around him. "Its good to see you two have made up!" She gushed.

He gave her a quiet laugh as the two separated, blushing he answered her. "Y-yeah, I'm glad too." He stopped, if anyone knew what happened to Sage, it would be Leliana. The bard knew a lot about her. Alistair smirked as he leaned down to whisper to Leliana. Sage was currently talking to one of the female cooks. " Hey Leliana I was wondering if you can tell me a few things about Sage, while I was gone."

Leliana smirked up at him, as she crossed her arms, "Well first off what do you want to know?"

Alistair looked back and forth, "Is there something going on between her and Zeveran?" He asked suspiciously. "I know he feels something towards her."

Leliana covered her mouth and giggled. She looked up at him and poked him in the nose. "Don't worry about that, yes Zeveran feels something stronger than love towards her, but she only has eyes for you. The whole year you two have been separated, she devoted her life to finding you. And anyways, Zeveran doesn't realize his strong feelings" She smiled again as she asked, "Next question?"

Alistair sighed, maybe Leliana was right, maybe Sage didn't love Zeveran… His mood soon turned serious as he gazed down at her. "What, happened to her? Why does she cover her arms? Why does she flinch when I touch her?"

He watched as Leliana mood soon turned cold, and depressing."Alistair…" She began, her eyes casting downwards. "I don't want to tell you, Sage should be the one…"She paused taking a deep breath, "She has to be the one to tell you, if she can't then I will. Just know this, don't look at her differently when she does tell you, I fear that it might break her completely."

Alistair grew confused, desperate he asked, in a shaky voice, "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Something horrible, something that can never be taken back or forgotten…something that made her the way she is today."

"I don't understand, she isn't that different…"

She shook her head, and that's when Alistair saw Leliana eyes shimmering with tears clouding her vision. "Alistair, she hides the truth, the person she is, is only a mask. You will soon find out…I…I can't tell you anything more. I just found out about it myself." She took a deep breath and whipped her eyes. "Alistair, you are probably the only one who can help her through what she's going through…" And with that she turned around on her heals and jumped Sage who giggled at the hug.

"What's all this about!" Sage laughed as the two fell to the ground.

"Oh nothing!" Leliana cheered.

Alistair stood there, staring, yet not staring at the girls. He was lost currently lost in his thoughts, now he really wanted to know. He couldn't wait for her to tell him, he needed to know now. But if Leliana wouldn't tell him and Sage wanted to wait to tell him, who could tell him?

The only other person who he thought would know would be….

Zeveran Arainai.

Alistair twitched, he was about to ask that elf anything. Alistair had his limits and this was one of them. He would rather see hell freeze than to talk to that elf. He would just have to wait for Sage to tell him the truth.

* * *

He had seen every part of the ship, and it was already near dusk by the time they had finished. It would seem that Sage had been stalling, and Alistair knew exactly what she was stalling. Sighing he looked across the table to her. Currently the two were enjoying dinner together in the privacy of her room. She had been very quiet ever since they got back from the tour.

He looked away from her, what happened to her? He was too way to curious and nervous to ask. He shook his head, now was his only chance to ask her. They were alone, what better time than the present? "Sage-"

He was cut off by her putting her hand up to stop him, she had a grim expression plastered on her face as she stood up. Slowly he watched as she made her way to the window, and looked out it, her back facing him.

She spoke slowly and quietly, he had to strain his ears to actually hear her. "It was a year ago, a few weeks after the Lands-meet. I was finished healing, and decided to search for you alone. So in the dead of morning I left, with only a note explaining why I left.

"I went to each tavern, each brothel trying to pick up something about your whereabouts. " She paused and he hear her sigh, as her shoulders began to shake, he wanted to reach out to her, but decided against it. Now was not the best time, he thought as she continued on. "I had finally heard about a man that fitted your description, he was drunk, and bragging about how he was an ex-templar, and Grey Warden, and about how he was going to go to Denerim. So in a rush I went to Denerim.

"When I got there it was pouring so hard you couldn't see your nose. I rushed to find shelter in a nearby tavern. I soon regretted going there…"

Alistair caught his breath at her sudden change of voice. She sounded so lost, so alone it tore his heart out. He never heard her speak like that before. He saw her head shake and something wet dripping from her cheeks, her tone changed again, this time it was darker, and more cynical than he remembered. He knew that she only used that voice when she was seriously angry. "I settled myself near the fire, my cloths soaked from the rain. I was cold, and it portrayed on my face.

"Suddenly someone sat at the table near me. His face was in shadow, but I saw he had an angled face, his chin was scruffy, and he had long greasy black hair. When he sat down I felt something shake within me. I had thought to myself that he was trouble and I should stay away from him.

"I was afraid of him, and he saw it. Everything about him had me spooked. But what frightened me the most was his eyes, and the way he looked at me. His eyes were the color of blood, crimson and filled with death and torture. When he looked at me, I could have sworn I felt a cold chill run down my spine.

"Slowly I stood up and left the tavern. I sighed, I had thought I got away from him..."

Alistair felt his heart stop, he knew what she was going to say next, oh how he wished she didn't say what was coming.

"He was following me…I slowly broke out into a run, but he was hot on my trail, I have never met anyone as fast as him.

"I couldn't see straight in the rain, I kept thinking to myself that I had to make a stand, so I did, I took out my swords, and turned to face him. That's when I saw he wasn't there. Looking around I panicked. For some reason I couldn't think straight. Slowly I felt something hard knock my blades out of my hands. Turning I came face to face with those burning red eyes. The blinding rain only made them more threatening. I screamed and ran for it.

"I looked behind me and saw him smiling, I knew what he was going to do to me, but I kept trying to get away, trying to find someone to help me…I even tried to find you…I had hope, and prayed while I ran that you would come out of nowhere to rescue me. Like my Knight in Templar armor." He had hear her laugh through the tears, he knew she was trying to break the tension, but he remained quiet, frozen in place.

"I couldn't find you, and I made a wrong move, I tripped and fell into a puddle. Within an instant the man was standing over me. He was laughing, oh god! His laugh still haunts me even now!" She screamed which made Alistair flinch. "He slowly brought down his arms and tore off my cloths. Having regain my senses I used my dirty fighting technique and kneed him where it hurt.

"I ran harder and faster, I saw the port coming into view, by now the rain had begun to calm down. I couldn't hear anything; I couldn't hear his footsteps due to my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I was planning on jumping into the ocean to get away from him. I didn't make it…

"He grabbed my arm and though me hard into an alley way, into a pile of garbage. I heard him laugh again as he smiled down at me with his sharp and crocked teeth. I heard him say, "By the time I'm finished with you, Hero of Ferelden, you'll wish you were as high as the garbage you lay in." He brought his hands down, I had screamed so hard my throat burned. The tears were blinding my vision, I was actually thankful for that."

"And I awoke the next morning and found myself on this ship, if it wasn't for Captain Blood, I would have died that night…" She finished, her back still turned to him.

Alistair felt plently of emotion ruining through his mind, Anger, sadness, guilt, too many to count. And they were getting stronger by the minute the two sat in silence.

Clenching his fist he stood up, this sudden movement caused his chair to fall over, crashing into the ground.

Shocked Sage whipped her head around, her tears flying away from her face. She saw Alistair storm over to her, he then grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her. His face was red with furry, and his eyes were sad.

Slowly he brought his fist up, this action had caused Sage to place a hand over her mouth, and take a step back. In one swift moment Alistair punched his hand through the side of the ship. He didn't even flinch when he drew his hand back, even with splinters covering his hand.

Sage twitched as she took a step forward, glaring she said with a strong voice. "Alistair you know you just punched a hole in my ship." She said annoyed.

He stayed silent as he looked down to the ground, Sage eyed him, she was about to ask him if he was alright, but he suddenly said in a livid voice. "Idiot!"

Sage narrowed her eyes at him, "Excuse me?" She inquired in a slight irritated voice.

In a lower voice he said, his eyes still planted on the ground, and his expression still mysterious, he said; "How could this have happened?" He question.

Sage twitched, why was he acting like this? She thought he would understand, wouldn't treat her any different, yet here he was, getting angry on her. It's not like she asked for it…

Abruptly he turned his attention back to her, which had caused her to once again take a step back, swiftly he grabbed her wrist and shook her violently he didn't notice the way she flinched at the touch, and the tears welling in her eyes. She tried to pull away as she mumbled. "Alistair, let go." He also hadn't noticed the blood seeping out underneath the bandages and his hand.

He glared and in a low husky voice he accused, "Your supposed to be stronger that that!"

Sage's eyes widened, she pulled away from him. Breathing deeply she looked up at Alistair as if he had grown a second head. She couldn't believe her ears. "I…I thought…" She stuttered looking over his face, hoping she would see a sign that he was lying. "No…" She whispered as her eyes narrowed. Slowly she took a step forward and brought her hand up and slapped him.

It had only made him flinch, but it had left a stinging red hand print on his left cheek. She looked up at him, tears cascading down her flushed cheeks she stormed out of her room, leaving behind a dazed and confused Alistair.

* * *

Leliana sighed at the elf who sat in front of her, drinking one of the few expressive drinks that had on board. Zeveran was downing another bottle, and she knew why. She knew of his feelings for their Captain, even if he hadn't realized them.

She looked down at her class, it was still half full. She stopped drinking as much as she did when she joined Sage on the ship. She looked back over at the elf, he was currently drowned within his thought. He was probably wondering what was going on in Sage's room. Leliana twitched, it better be worry he's feeling. She glared.

"So Zeveran, how's the wine tonight?" She asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He sighed as he took another swing of his drink, placing it carefully back down he glanced up at her. "Oh nothing my dear bard, ah you do like my company?" He asked arching an eyebrow. "For I can just leave and drink on deck, where I might fall off, and into the unfriendly waters of the ocean, no?"

She rolled his eyes. "No Zeveran not at all. I don't mind you company, its just that you have been drinking a lot." Placing her head on her folded hands she asked, "Tell me, whats wrong, and I wont take no as an answer. Men always drink away their problems when something they don't like blows their way."

Zeveran laughed as he poured himself a fresh cup. "Oh my dear bard you know men do well!" He joked. "But yes, there is something troubling me, and its about what you told me."

Leliana raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh, what did I say that troubles you so?"

"Sage told you of her dreadful past , yes?" Leliana nodded her head in response. Zeveran took it as a sign to continue. "Aye, and from what you told me, she is planning to tell the other Grey warden, am I correct?"

Leliana sighed, "Yes Zeveran, but why are you so strung up on it?"

"Ah tis a good question my dear bard. It might be too soon to tell him. As Sage thought, he might over react, and do something that could ruin their fragile relationship."

Leliana laughed as she placed and hand over her cup. Looking at Zeveran she smiled. "Oh Zeveran, I don't think you need to worry, I believe Alistair will be fine, and be the one that will help Sage through it."

It was now Zeveran's turn to laugh. "Oh my dear sweet Leliana, you do know this is Alistair we are conversing about no?"

"Yes I know."

Zeveran gave a cunning smirk as he placed a small sack of gold on the table. "Than lets make a wager, shall we?"

Leliana laughed as she placed some coins on the table as well. "I'll agree to that. What are the terms?"

"I say Alistair will do something that will ruin their relationship." He smiled.

"And I wager that he wont."

The two brought out their hands and shook on it.

Zeveran, when the two took back their hands smiled and said. "Then let the best rouge win."

* * *

**I am so sorry it took longer to get this chapter up, you have no idea how hard it was to get Alistair's personality right, and I still don't think I got it right. **

**Well please tell me what you think, and if I got Alistair's personality wrong, I would really love some feedback on this chapter. Please and thank you!**


	9. Iris

**Dragon Age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter nine: Iris**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven  
That I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now  
And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breath is your life  
Cuz sooner or later its over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies**  
**When everything seems like the movies**  
**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me**  
**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**

**I don't want the world to see me**  
**Cuz I don't think that they'd understand**  
**When everything's made to be broken**  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
**I just want you to know who I am**  
**I just want you to know who I am...**

* * *

Sage gazed out at the ocean; it was dark and bleak, it was anything but calm. The wind felt like tiny cold needles being pierce to the skin, it burned her eyes each time she looked up. There was moisture in the air and in the wind that would hit her face with each turn of the breeze.

The clouds above the dark black ominous sea were huddling together, as if they were trying to keep warm from the icy winds. The clouds were dark, every once in a while they would flicker with a light so intense it brightened the horizon the red head was staring at.

It was going to rain, and when it did it would be a down pour.

Sage smiled bitterly, she couldn't help but think that's this is exactly what her heart was feeling right now.

She sighed as she rested her arms on the railing. She had run out on him, and had retreated to the back deck. She slowly laid her head on her arms, she thought he would understand that he would be the one that would make all the pain go away, like he had done in the past.

She knew it was a bad idea to tell him, why had she thought otherwise? Why couldn't she have kept that little, well big secret from him? Their relationship was just hitting it off too, and she ruined whatever chance at happiness she had left.

It may not be a big of a deal, of not having the man you love, love you back, but to her, it meant her world had finally came crashing down on her. She had tried so hard to hold whatever was left of her life, but after recent events, she had finally decided that maybe, she should give up.

She shook her head, banishing that thought. She was Sage Cousland, Grey Warden, Hero Of Ferelden, A pir-Female-Pirate Captain, she was stronger than that, who needs an oversensitive, royal bastard of a grey warden anyway. Who needed his kind, sheltered attitude, or his minor obsessions with his hair and his unconditional love of cheese? Who needed his deep honey brown eyes, or the way he looked at you when he was about to give a sarcastic comment…

She drooped her head, she needed him.

She sighed as she rested her head back on her arms, and gazed with a blank expression out to the vast, untamed waters of the ocean.

Leliana beamed brightly, as Zeveran and herself, were climbing the latter up to the deck. She knew she would win the bet easily.

* * *

The two got up to deck and frowned, Leliana turned to her left when she heard Zeveran sigh. "There is going to be another una tormenta, no?" He asked rhetorically. (It means storm)

Leliana looked out to the sea, "It doesn't look very friendly, I can already tell its going to be worst then the last one"

"Aye, Leliana, I agree with you." She saw him look toward Sage's room, "I think we should go inform our fair captain, and the other grey warden, that a storm is brewing."

Leliana laughed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Oh Zeveran, you need only ask if you wanted to see her." She smirked, "Or maybe you just want to see if your losing the bet. Worried huh?"

Zeveran scuffed at her and began to walk towards the door. "Oh my dear bard, you are wrong, I Humbly just wanted to tell her the news."

"Sure…" She rolled her eyes, but followed after him.

The two stood in front of the door, Leliana let out a small giggle before she turned towards the Antivan Elf. "I think we'd better knock first, you know just to be on the safe side."

Zeveran rolled his eyes, "You really think that you won the bet huh?" He turned back towards the door, with an annoyed expression, he knocked on the door.

There was no answer, not even a fumbling of clothing being put on in a rush. Not even an argument of some sort. Perplexed Zeveran gently pushed open the door. Both were shocked that it opened so easily. Taking a step in they saw Alistair, just standing in the middle of the room, with one of Sages chair tipped over, and a hole in the wall of the ship.

Immideitaly Zeveran rushed over and grabbed Alistair by the neck, he didn't know what happened, but he knew it wasn't good, and he knew there must have been a fight. "You had better start talking, my large and iditiotic friend, before I get testy."

Alistair didn't answer he was just starting, as if he was stuck in the fade. The blank, and void expression was a little unsettling to Leliana, slowly she moved over and pulled Zeveran gently away from the dazed Alistair. Calmly she placed a hand on his shoulder.

The contact had been enough to snap him out of whatever trance he was trapped in. Shaking his head he glanced around the room nervously, when he didn't find what he looked for he looked down at Leliana with pleading eyes he said. "Where is she?"

Confused Leliana let go of his shoulder and asked, "Where's who?"

He didn't answer her question, he did however mumble a few words that Leliana had barely made out. "I have to tell her I wasn't talking about her!" Even if he was mumbling he sounded so desperate. She was about to ask him what happened when she saw him rush out of the room.

Both stared at the door, until Zeveran held out his hand and held a smirk on his face. "Pay up my good bard."

Scuffing she handed him a pouch of Sovereigns.

* * *

Alistair had looked out once he had exited the room. It looked as if it was about to storm, even now it was beginning to rain. Good thing he wasn't wearing his armor anymore, he had been out in the rain for toon long, he would have been worried his armor would have started to rust.

He thought he would start his search at the front of the boat.

Once there the storm had taken a turn for the worst in such a sort amount of time. When he turned around he saw a bright flash of lightening crack towards the back of the boat. But what caught his attention was the figure leaning over the side of the railing. The lightening caused the figure's red hair to stand out.

He looked determinedly at Sage's figure, he then ran towards her to try to fix what he so stupidly broke.

* * *

Sage sighed as he felt the rain pick up and lightening crash around her. Shivering she stood up straighed and clutched her arms gazing out at the storm around her.

She heard footsteps behind her, in alarm she turned and saw a figure standing at the steps, panting slowly. Her eyes widened, as she took a step back, her back had hit the wall, forcing her to stop retreating.

She drew a breath in; she didn't know who it was.

Sweat dripped from her forehead, mixing in with the cool rain that fell from above. She shook her head, it couldn't possibly be _him…_ Zeveran told her that he had disappeared the same night as the assault, so how was it that he gotten aboard the ship.

She saw him take a step forward, she was getting worried, she had no place to run to.

He took one more step when a giant flash of lightening crashed right behind the man, lighting him up in an horrifiying manor.

She also didn't realize who it was when she screamed out and fell off the deck, and plunged into the freezing waters blow.

* * *

"SAGE!" Alistair yelled out as he kicked one of the confidently placed barrels that were located near the railing into the waters; he jumped after the barrel had fallen.

As soon as his skin made contact with water he felt the chill and the crushing force of the water beginning to pull him under. The water was so cold it felt as if his soul was going to freeze. He fought off the voice in his head that told him to let the darkness surcome him, he had to, anothers life was on the line.

He managed to swim up to the surface, glancing around he found the barrel he had pushed in, once again he fought the current and grabbed ahold of the floation device. He felt very proud of himself that he thought ahead.

He stopped and started to panicking when he didn't see Sage anywhere. Whipping his head from side to side he looked around and saw that Sage had finally manage to fight the current and reach the air. Panting he swan with the barrel over to her. "Sage!" He shouted as he reached out a hand towards her.

He watched as she shook her head, and looked away from him.

She half glared, half pouted, "I can drown just fine on my own!" She huffed as she slammed her foot into nothing, causing her to sink. Once again she struggled to stay afloat.

Even if she had almost drown, and didn't want to come near him, Alistair found her behavior somewhat adorable, and couldn't help but laugh and think "Idiot" But he thought it with love.

Coughing up water she looked away from him. He rolled his eyes and pulled her atop the barrel. She still refused to look at him, but looked towards her boat which was slowly sailing away from them. She sighed as she looked down at the barrel.

Why did she think it was him, when it really was Alistair? Look what her overacting imagination got them in. Why was she still afraid of him, she should be stronger, just like Alistair said. He was right; she was supposed to be stronger than that. If she was only as strong as everyone said she was, than maybe that wouldn't have happened.

She felt tears burn her eyes once more, mixing with the salt water on her cheeks. She was a letdown, she was supposed to be this great hero of legend, who was stronger than any king, greater than any other hero. The woman who saved Ferelden from the blight, the girl who could never do no wrong.

She wasn't any of those things, she was a failure. She was weak when she let Loghain live, she was weak when she couldn't stop Alistair from leaving. She had failed to stop Loghain from making the final blow. She was weak, she wasn't strong, she wasn't the hero. She was just the opposite of hero, she wasn't as great as what they made her out to be. They didn't know the truth.

Alistair eyebrows knitted together when he looked at her. She maybe have been trying to hide it, but he knew when she was upset, and right now he knew she was crying. No matter how hard she would try to hide it, he would always know if she was crying.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. By now the storm had passed, the waves calmed down, and the water was already starting to warm up. The two could relax, now that the current was calmer. Even after the time passed, Sage still refused to look at him, she didn't even say anything, she just sat there with her shoulders shaking a bit.

Alistair sighed as he too looked down at the barrel. He hated this silence, but he didn't know what to say to her. He knew why she was upset, but how was he supposed to tell her he didn't say those things to her, "Oh about earlier, yeah I didn't mean to say those things to you, I was saying them to myself." Yeah that would go over well.

Sighing he looked at her, he found that she was looking up again. Smiling he knew this was his chance to make things right. He was about to say something when he felt a hand on the top of his head, pushing him into the water.

Fighting against the hand he put his head up and glared at Sage. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

She glared at him as she pushed him back down, but this time not as far. "Get down, they'll see you!" She hissed also going down in the water a bit. Slowly she swam over to him.

"Who's going to see us?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, to help her stay afloat. She glared at the touch, but didn't move away.

"Cutthroats." She glared at the approaching boat that was behind Alistair. "If they see us, we'll defiantly be taken onto their boat, so just stay as hidden as possible." She ordered.

The boat slowly was passing them, but just when they thought they were safe, a net had fallen on top of the two. Struggling Sage tried t free the both of them, but the net was too tight to. She couldn't even reach her sword. Grumbling she turned towards Alistair. "What ever you do, don't piss them off, font look into their eyes directly, don't even raise your voice. Just follow my lead."

Alistair nodded his head, as he once again grabbed a hold of her, And once again she glared, Alistair thought that this time he should probably explain. "To you know keep us together." And it was also out habit.

"Fine" She hissed, as she slowly hesitated to hold back.

The two were hosted above the ship and were thrown down onto the deck. Sage narrowed her eyes at the cutthroats that were surrounded them. They were all smiling at them, waiting for a chance to cut their throats. Sage scuffed at them, theses pirates were the ones that gave the good pirates bad names. She stood up which caused Alistair to fumble a bit. Whispering to him she said, "It looks like we are going to have a fight, get your weapon ready."

Alistair twitched as he glared down at his hip, and narrowed his eyes when he looked up at her. "You took my weapons." Currently he was only dressed in a white shirt with brown slacks. He didn't even have a dagger with him. He also felt a little naked at not wearing his armor during battle.

Sage twitched, she had completely forgotten he was unarmed. Sighing she tossed him her gun, "Don't use that unless you absolutely need to." She then turned back to the cutthroats and unsheathed her nimcha. She was always armed, never knew when you would need a sword. "I'll distract them so they won't attack you." She turned back towards the cutthroats, with an annoying sigh she added, "It such a disgrace that I manage to get myself caught by these…men…"

Alistair was about to protest but Sage had already engaged in battle. He watched as all the cutthroat's surrounded her, and left him alone. Guess they liked a challenge. He twitched, it should be him fighting the men, not her.

He watched as she took down some of the cutthroats, killing them instead of knocking them out, though she did manage to throw some of them over board. He was actually impressed with her fighting. She wasn't holding back at all. He frowned when he realized she was holding back when she fought him.

Something caught his eye, someone was dressed in red and black. He stood taller and fatter than the other cutthroats. Sage hadn't notice him as she finished off one of the pirate. Alistair watched in horror as the man wrapped his arm around her neck chocking her and holding her in place.

He laughed while she struggled, "You thought you could get away with killing all my men don't you." He laughed as he brought his face towards her cheek. "I know you." He smiled feverishly. "You the beautiful and deadly _female_ pirate captain of the ship Wardens. Heheh, well isn't this a wondrous and pleasant surprise. "

Alistair glared at the man, how dare he speak to her like that. Slowly he stood up and raised the gun, thus making his presence know to the captain. The captain laughed again as he fixed his one eye towards Alistair. "Put down that gun boy, you might shot an eye out." He looked down at Sage once again who was trying to get out of his grasp. "Wouldn't want this lovely to lose her beautiful eyes. And anyways, by the looks of things, it would seem that you don't even know how to even hold the thing,"

Alistair twitched as he lowered his gun, the man was right he didn't know how to use it. Scuffing he put the gun in his pocket. Glaring up at Sages captor he was about to charge towards him, when the man pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Sage's head.

Sage gasped as she glared up at him, "You're a cutthroat! Your not supposed to use gun!"

The man laughed as he shook her, "There's no rules against it lass." He looked back towards Alistair who was now standing completely still with sweat dripping from his forehead.

The captain laughed at him, as a few remaining cutthroats grabbed a hold of him. "Best be coopertating boy or your little girly might get a blast to the brain." He glared as Alistair stopped fighting them. "Take him to the brink boys, I'll take care of the girl myself."

Sage squirmed once again, struggling she manage to shout out and try to reach towards him, as he was being dragged away. "Alistair!" She panicked as the captain pulled her.

Alistair looked at her, with determination glazed over his eyes. "Don't worry Sage, I promise I wont let anything bad happen, I'll get you out of there!"

"You had better!" She shouted after him, as his captors took him below.

* * *

**Sorry its so short, I just started college and already I've been overloaded with homework, so I think if a possibly get time I'll update during the weekends, if I get the time. Sorry if this chapter was hard to understand or confusing, I know it was actually hard for me to write. Well please read if you guys don't have much homework, and I'll try to update when I can. Please bare with me!**


	10. Tatta Hitotsu No Omoi

**Dragon age: Tragic Endings New Beginnings**

**Chapter ten: Tatta Hitotsu no Omi(My one and Only Wish)**

**Within the world covered in doubts, I still haven't found the answer  
Nevertheless, I advance forward- Why?  
Cypress trees stretch into the sky; the road pointed straightforward  
Let's believe in the miracle called 'now'**

**A dreamlike reality- If it's something that I can change with my hands**

**Within the difficulty of accomplishing my 1 and only wish, I  
Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable  
I vow to my pounding heartbeats, I'll keep on running until I burn up  
Within the eternal love, which I can feel it indeed surviving, it's a promise that I want to fulfill**

**Sunflowers bloom at the foot of the hill; the dazzling and spreading yellowness  
Shines the light of hope**

**When it comes to things that I can change  
There should be a varied way of living**

**Let's risk everything; I want to be shining within my granted time  
I'm just only breathing and being here; even though it's just that, my feelings overflow****It's a distance far too long to advance on alone  
Won't someone open this door? I'm waiting**

**Within the difficulty of accomplishing my one and only wish, I  
Want to show you that I'll protect you to the end, for something irreplaceable  
I vow to my pounding heartbeats, I'll keep on running until I burn up  
Within the eternal love, which I can feel it indeed surviving  
It's a promise that I want to fulfill**

* * *

Sage glared menacingly at her captor across the long dining table in his captain's quarters. She was currently tied down to the chair she sat at with warm food placed in front of her, only teasing her with something she couldn't reach.

In a low and threatening voice she asked, "Why are you doing this? "

He laughed, some of the food that was in his mouth flew out and hit his beard, and t

his caused Sage to give a small look of disguise. "Aye bet ye be wondering that lass." He smiled as he took a wing off of the giant size bird on the table. "I thought ye might be hungry after showing off the wonderful performance out on my deck."

She twitched, she was hungry, and he probably knew it too, that could be why he went to all the trouble of making a feast, tying her to a chair in front of a plate, and eating in front of her. But why though? Why would he go to all the trouble?

She growled. "But if you thought I was hungry, why would you tie me to a freaking chair!" She shouted jumping in the chair, causing it to move.

Once again he laughed, and once again food flew out of his mouth. "Aye that is simple lass; I don't want you running away. Tis all." He smiled at her with a feverish grin.

She shuttered at the look, shaking off the feeling she glared at him. She wasn't going to be the victim her, not again. "Fine that answers that, but why didn't you throw me down in the ceils? Why bring me here?"

"Tis a simple answer, it not right for a lady, a beautiful fair lass such as yourself to squander down in the brink, aye tid be such a shame, "

She glared, yet again, another older and creepy man, hit on her. Why was it that only older men found her attractive? She twitched, why wasn't Alistair still attracted to her? Apparently she was some sort of beauty, how come he didn't see it?

Her glowering gaze followed him as she stood up and went to his dresser. Opening it slowly he drew out a lovely shiny red velvet grown. Smiling he turned and walked towards her. "Me thinks ye might feel more comfortable in this here dress." He said as he held it out to her.

She leered at him, "Where'd you get a dress like that huh? Did you cut a pretty little neck for it?"

He laughed as he bent down and picked up her chin. Smiling he said, "Aye that be correct lass." Slowly he cut her binds and placed the dress on her lap.

Looking up at him defiantly. "Now what possessed you into thinking I would wear it?"

He smiled evilly, (I'm sorry if I stole this from pirate of the Caribbean, I don't own the sentence) "Well ye be either wearin' that, or walk around the ship, naked." He said with a fiendish grin.

Glaring she sighed, "Turn around then! Or just freaking leave the room before I gut you!" She threatened.

He laughed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Aye, this is why I like ye, lass" He smiled as he let go and turned around.

She shrugged her shoulders, trying to shrug of the feeling. Slowly she began to undress; while she was getting changed she would occasionally look behind her making sure he wasn't looking.

She sighed and turned towards him, fully dressed, she said in a stubborn attitude, "Alright I'm ready…"

He turned towards her and smiled, "Ah, you look as lovely as a ruby," He praised as he kissed her hand. She shuttered at the touch, and hastily pulled her hand away.

"Please keep you sausage fingers to yourself!" She glared as she backed away from him.

He laughed once more as he gave her a curt bow. "Aye my lass, now I know ye have nowhere to go, so, why don't ye walk around the ship." Smiling he added. "And I know ye wont have yer weapons so ye wont be making any attempts to kill me men."

Her eyes widened in realization as she looked around the room for any signs of her sword, she knew Alistair had her gun. "Where is it!" She hissed.

"Eheheh, ye will get them back….soon. "He smiled as he grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out of his quarters, slamming the door behind him.

She looked around at the deck and saw some of the crew that had survive the fight were cleaning up the many dead bodies that were draped over the deck, and throwing them overboard. Cant be sanitary for the fish.

Slowly she walked out on the deck, receiving many lustful stares as she walked out. Shuttering, she wandered to the side of the deck and gazed out at the ocean. For some reason unknown to her, she felt calm and relaxed when she looked out at the bright open waters.

She snapped her head when she heard a door slam open. She was shocked to see two men dragging Alistair to the middle of the ship, and the captain coming out of his quarters.

Glaring she ran over to the men, but was held back by a few men of the crew. "Let me go!" She shouted as she struggled in their grasp.

The captain walked over to Alistair, in a rough motion he grabbed Alistair's chin and made him look up at him. "Ello, boy,"

Alistair grumbled as he tried to break away. "Damnit tell me where is Sage!" He demanded as he glared up at the captain.

He laughed as he dropped Alistair's chin. "Ye are a blind fool, boy. Take a look around."

He looked around until his gaze finally fell upon a mess of red. His wide eyes slowly trailed upward, where his eyes lingered upon her face. He could feel the blush rushing to his face just looking at her. She was beautiful, he shoulder length hair that was normally straight was curling due to the mixture of rain, wind and sea water, her fair skin reflecting the rising moons rays, and her eyes just as breath taking as they have always been looked even more vibrant than before. And the dress she wore only complimented her, her porcelain skin standing out from the dark crimson color of the dress.

He stared at her in awe , completely forgetting they had an audience. He was jerked back to reality when he heard the captains booming laughter. "Aye, me think I'm not the only one who finds the lass stunning, am I boys!"

In reply the crew cheered in unison. The captain with a devilish grin drew out a blade and sheath that seemed familiar to Sage. Yelling out in rage she exclaimed, "That's my sword!"

He chuckled as he looked away from Alistair and back towards Sage who was once again trying to get free. "Aye, ye be correct lass. " He then took out another plain looking sword and tossed it towards Alistair.

Alistair tore his attention away from Sage and back towards the captain, who was eyeing Sage with curiosity and lust, Alistair twitched. He had to do or say something that would drive his lingering eyes away from her. "Oi! Why was I brought here? You must have a reason.:

The captain laughed viciously as he looked around at his crew. "Aye me boy, I've got me reasons, and that be for pure entertainment."

"Entertainment?"

"Ah ye be correct, Now, are ye a fighter or not?" The captain smiled as he crossed his arms and glowered down at him.

Alistair scuffed as he stood up and stood up, holding the sword in his right hand. "Of course I know how to fight, what do you take me for, an idiot?" He said as a matter of fact. "Wait…don't answer that…"

If Sage could she be hitting her forehead right about now, but alas her hands were being tied back, Alistair really was a wonder at times…Clearing her throat she gazed at the two. "Now why would you want to fight him, when you could be fighting me?" She asked as sweetly evil as she could.

Neither of the men paid her any attention. Scuffing she looked away and pouted.

"Now boy," The captain began as he started to pace back and forth, but he still gazed at Alistair though the corner of his eye. "I be wanting to test your ability, to if ye be a coward who hides behind a lass of such…beauty, or if ye be a man."

A vein in Alistair's head twitched, just because he didn't do anything in the battle before hadn't meant anything. He just didn't have a weapon to fight with. "And how pray tell will you be doing that, having a tournament?"

The captain laughed just as he stopped pacing, he turned to Alistair with a sadistic smile plastered on his face. "Ye be almost half right boy. " Beginning his pace again he added, as he crossed his hands behind his back. "Ye will be fighting me men, and if you lose, ye'll be beheaded. Understood _boy_?" Just the way he said 'boy' seemed like an insult.

"Alright fine, but if I win, your men will be…beheaded…" He was disgusted just saying the turned to Sage who was struggling against the men that held her back, she looked mad, and maybe even worried. He gave her a reassuring smile as he turned away from her. "Alright Captain Cutthroat, bring your men on!" He shouted out.

The captain laughed as he took a step back to let a big burly man stand in front of him. The man was a cue ball, no hair and even stranger no eyebrows, the most perplex thing was that he stood almost as tall as a darkspawn ogre did. Alistair had to take a step back, just to get a good look at him.

Alistair shook his head, clearing his mind of all doubts. Sure this guy was big, but you know what they saw? The bigger they are the faster they fall. Smirking he ran toward the man with his sword, he wasn't used to not having a shield with him, but he would have to cope.

In a flurry of two-handed strikes that Sage had taught him back before the lands meet, Alistair attacked. The big guy didn't even seem fazed with the attacks, in one swift moment he brought his hand and smacked Alistair into the mast.

Having the wind knocked out of him, Alistair coughed trying to regain his breath. The big guy Was tough. He would have a hard time bringing this lug down. Using his sword as support he stood up. When he did he heard Sage yell out to him. "Alistair what are you thinking! You cant take that guy down with just a sword!" She yelled still struggling under their grasp. "Think of your surroundings, and think of his weight!"

"Shut up!" One of the men holding her said as he brought his fist down and punched her in the head. Alistair was about to run over to them, but was stopped by the giant.

Turning back to his fight he looked around at his surroundings, Sage must have seen something Alistair could use, but what did she see? That's when he thought of it, that's what he had to do, but how could he pull it off without a shield?

He smiled when he looked over at one of the barrels, he could use the lid as a shield. He looked up at the man, he was just standing there watching him. The guys brain size must have been twenty times smaller than he was. Alistair looked back over at the barrels, and broke out in a run.

Once he had a lid in his procession he ran towards the man. Using even ounce of his strength he pushed the man off the side of the deck, and into the waters below.

Panting he straightened his back and heard Sage cheering for him. He gave her a lopsided grin. Walking over to the middle he pointed his sword at the captain, feeling the adrenaline overpowering his fatigue. "Who's next?" He said a bit cocky.

The captain laughed as he mockingly clapped his hands. "Bravo, aye, ye aren't to bad boy. But lets see if ye can take on two men at the same time." Right as the captain introduced the men two girls walked forward. The two were identical twins, both having short cropped black hair and yellowish colored eyes. Alistair smiled, while Sage smirked. This fight would be too easy.

Alistair inwardly laughed. The two girls looked almost like Morrigan. He wouldn't feel any guilt then. Right as he was about to strike, the two girls jumped into the air and half way in the air did a flip and landed behind him.

The one girl grabbed a hold of her sister's arms and spun her, knocking Alistair over. The two stopped spinning and ran back over Alistair. With their arms adjoined they knocked over Alistair again right as he was just standing up.

Alistair grumbled as he whipped the blood away from his lips. These girls were tricky, they would take a plan to take them down. He looked over at Sage; she had now stopped struggling and was watching the fight with a gaze that meant she was trying to form a plan. He looked back over at the duo. He had to do what he could to hold them off till either she thought of a plan, or he did. He sighed, what could he do that would slow them down or separate them.

He glanced around the ship once more, trying to think of anything that could help him. He couldn't sink them, they could just jump out of the way. His eyes went wide as an idea popped into his mind. Standing up he looked back over at Sage, she must be thinking the same exact thing, for she held the same look he did.

Turning back to the terrible duo, he ran at the, but when the they jumped, Alistair grabbed a hold one of the girls legs, and pulled hr down. Grabbing her around the waist he out a knife to her neck and spoke to the worried and terrified second twin. "Forfeit, or else." He demanded in a harsh voice.

The free sister winced, she didn't move. She did however take out a dagger and ran at the two. She had tears in her eyes as she stabbed her sister through the heart, and trying to stab Alistair's. When that didn't work she brought the knife up to hers and whispered. "I will be with you soon dear little sister."

Alistair twitched. He did in fact feel guilty that he had to fight them. He also felt a little responsible for the younger twin death. He didn't know the older one would stab her. The two must have been close, the older one didn't even want to finish him off before she took her own life.

He should be feeling lucky, but he didn't.

Panting he steadied himself on his sword. He was getting tired and maker known his face showed just how tired he was. He looked over at the captain who was smiling fiercely at him. Alistair had a feeling that his next fight would be with three people. Oh joy…

* * *

Alistair was right about the third fight having three opponents, he was also right when the fourth ad finally battle(he hoped) had four opponents. By the end of the fourth battle Alistair was exhausted. There was no way he could go on. He dropped down to his knees; he had heard the captain laugh and his boots hitting the ground as he walked towards him. Alistair didn't bother to look up, he knew by just the way his footsteps sounded it was him.

The captain laughed as he pushed Alistair cheek with his foot. "Come on boy, ye aren't tired already?" He mocked. "And ye were just about to face me."

Alistair tried to stand up, but his muscle screamed at him to stop. But he couldn't, he had to save Sage and himself.

Sage watched as Alistair tried to stand up. She bit her lip, she couldn't stand watching this. Alistair wouldn't be able to hold his own with the captain, he would lose. She looked at her captains who were watching Alistair struggle. She smiled, good they were distracted. Bringing he leg up, she kicked one of them men down under, and punched the other one right in the face, breaking free of their grasp.

Rushing over she grabbed Alistair's sword, stood in front of him and pointed her sword at the captain. The captain laughed as he drew out Sage's blade. "Oh the lassy wants to play sword fighting. Isn't that cute?"

Sage glared at the pirate as she ran at him, pretending to attack from above she actually went after his feet, knocking him off balance and causing him to fall and lose possession of the blade. Sage smiled as she dropped her blade, and grabbed the one she rightfully owned. She back up and smiled at her sword. "Who's playing?" She smiled.

The captain groaned as he stood up and picked up the sword. "Ye are gonna wish ye hadn't done that lass." He threatened as she rushed her. The two began to attack and defend each other's attacks, both using techniques that only master pirates use. The dance of sea blades.

"Ye are good lass, no one has ever held me off this long, And I bet ye wont be able to last any longer."

Sage laughed as she circle him, he one arm held behind her back and while her other arm pointed her sword at him. The captain was making the same movement. "Haha, yeah right, you'll be done on the ground in a few turns."

The captain smiled as he turned and face her, taking off his hat he bowed before her, which caught her off guard. "I haven't introduce me self yet. I am Captain James Flinch. At ye service." He then placed his hat back on and smiled sadistically at Sage. "An may I say ye fight just like your master, Captain Blood."

Sage took a step back. "How do you know Blood?" She demanded pointing her blade at him.

The captain laughed as he dropped his blade. "How is Blood fairing these days? Not too well perhaps?"

Sage twitched as she shouted at him once more. "I will ask you think again, how do you know blood!"

"Aye, because I was the one that caused him to be so gravely ill. How you say? "He mocked as he brought up his hand, and casted a spell upon Sage. "Blood Magic!"

When the captain placed the spell, Sage had felt as if every ounce of her strength was being drained away, and it also felt as if tiny needles were being stabbed repeatedly in her body.

The captain laughed as he stopped the spell. "Aye, I was the one that placed a sickness curse on Blood. I had wanted him out of the way so I could be the fearsome pirate on the seas. But then I had heard there was his apprentice that had become even more famous and fearsome than the previous captain had been. Aye and the be ye." He took a step closer and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. "Tid such a shame to kill a beauty such as yourself. Maybe Aye could bring ye body back."

She broke away from his grasp slapping his cheek when she was free. "You wont touch me!" She hissed as she shakily stood up.

"Tis what ye think." He laughed as he raised his hand, slowly a blood wall began to surround Sage. Suddenly she felt an immense pain beginning to form in the bottom of her stomach. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she bit it back. She had to show no fear, no pain. She didn't want to give him his sick pleasure.

Slowly the pain was becoming too painful to bare. She felt as if someone had stabbed her with a burning white knife. Stabbing her and pulling it out, very, very slowly. Screaming she gripped her knuckles till tiny droplets of blood dripped from her palm. She had never felt this much pain from blood magic before. Sure she felt the pain before, but never like this. This was experienced perfected blood magic.

She felt her eyelids growing heavy, and her weight, weighing too much to hold herself up. Slowly her body slumped down to her knees, just as the wall of blood evaporated.

Captain Flinch laughed as he raised his hand once more, for the final blow. "Now lass, prepare ye for a lifetime in the fade. Have a nice voyage."

Right as Flinch was about to cast the spell that would finish her off, Alistair had come out of nowhere, grabbed a hold of Sage, pressing her close to him, protecting her, and taking the blow instead of her. Though it wasn't as fatal as it would have been for Sage, it still did a pretty large amount of damage to him.

Sage felt the blood from her face drain as his body fell limply next to hers. Whispering she looked down at him, placing her hands on his flustered cheeks. "Alistair?" When he didn't Answer she became worried. In a higher voice she said his name again, trying to wake him up by shaking his body.

No this wasn't how their relationship was supposed to end. The weren't supposed to die, before they made up. No this wasn't right…

She felt her anger course though her veins, her strength returning to her. Slowly she stood up, sword in hand. Flinch took a step back. The air seemed to only become thicker by each step she took.

She broke out into a run which had caught him off guard, he wasn't able to defend or stop her from stabbing him in the heart. Once he was out of the way she sharply turned her head towards the crew, who were all taking a step back away from her with fear covering their faces. Some of them even wetted themselves. Alistair would have broken out in a laughing fit if he was…No she shook her head banishing the thought.

She ran at the men, and sliced them down one by one, till they were either cut down or they jumped off the side of the boat.

Panting the adrenaline rush slowly drained from her system. She walked over to Alistair where she placed his head in her lap and stroked his hair. She felt tears threatening to fall, as she watched his eyes slowly open. "Alistair?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Alistair grabbed her hand that was stroking his hair. "S-Sage I, I have something I n-need to tell you…"

She shook her head, her tears falling onto his angelic face. "No, Alistair you have to save you strength, you-you can tell me later…"

He gave her a weak smile. "No, I'll be fine. Sage I-I never mean to say those words out load, t-they weren't directed to you, b-but to me…Sage I love you, e-even when we were apart." He whispered bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it. "The reason I drank so much was because I had always thought of you, what you were doing, if you moved on. I-I wanted to be rid of those thoughts because they brought to much heartache, that's why I drank so much…Sage I missed you so much..p-please t-tell me you s-still c-care…?"

She let her tears flow freely. "Oh Alistair, I've never stopped loving you, not even for a moment."

He smirked. "Good." Slowly his eyes drifted shut. "I'll just be…taking…a little…nap."

She smiled as she tucked a lose strand of her hair behind her ear. "Just don't die on me you idiot."

"Am..Not…"

* * *

**Woot Woot chapter ten is done! Sorry it took forever! Alright can you guys please review ! It would mean the world to me if you did, it shows that people actually do like my story, cause im starting to think that you guys don't anymore…please oh please review. (Im not trying to sound desperate)…well maybe I am…**


	11. Level 5 Judgelight

**Dragon Age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter Eleven: Level 5 Judge light, (This is a song that I have wanted to use in the story, but never knew where to put it, until now that is)**

**Alright I wanted to say THANK YOU SO VERY VERY MUCH FOR SENDING S REVIEW. Sironblood it's good to hear from you again, and I hope you find a job, oh don't go to retirement homes for a job, their murder on your back if you work in the kitchen. **

**Sapphiretoes, thank you for reviewing early, I love to hear from people! And thank you, I will add even more excitement and adventure into the story. We still haven't gotten to the part where they go to the healing spring water.**

**And then to BubblesScream-jahm4-THANK YOU SO MUCH! You reviewed for every chapter! You get an internet cookie! And I love the fact that you like my character so much! I was worried people wouldn't like her…And im glad you like the songs. It takes a lot of time to come up with a song that would fit with the chapter perfectly. I know I've changed them up a bit. And I'll send you a Pm a list of the songs, and singers.**

**Now I have something for all of you guys, how would you feel for a sequel? It won't be started yet till the story's done, but what I have planned for the ending can call for either it to stop there or go into another story. I've never like the idea of doing sequel before, but this story has caused me to change my mind. It's the first story I actually have wanted to update, and finish! **

**So just send a review if you want one, don't want one, or have your own ideas about this story and the might be sequel. I love to hear your ideas!**

**Resonating wishes now awaken  
For a future we can't surrender  
After overcoming chanced fate  
These feelings will shine**

**Why not try entrusting your feelings to a future that isn't here?  
You kept searching for the true meaning of strength**

**You knew the meaning of accepting pain as it is  
And kept walking on towards tomorrow**

**Going in circles the scenery now flows  
Ahead of the winding world  
Feel the deluge of signals through your body  
And release it all now**

**There's just truth in my heart  
I'll never waver  
Because I have feelings that won't disappear  
Without averting my eyes from reality I'll release my doubts  
I'll reach the next stage and realize it all.**

**In the distance I could feel your back as you ran  
But I wonder how long I could feel you this close?**

_**Without hiding my anxiety I looked at the sky as it drew near  
One day I'll get over these wounded memories**_

**Longing will call upon my power now  
Because I have something I want to protect  
Going in circles the scenery runs up my chest  
And the pain disappears into the wind**

**Believe in the light of Judgment  
And shoot even fate  
Let's make the daybreak with our own hands  
With courage that will change and a heart that won't  
I believe in myself and these precious emotions  
I'll crush it with these feelings!**

**I vow within the light of origin  
To cast judgment on the endless darkness  
I feared drowning in an isolated vortex  
But I'll no longer turn back**

**Going in circles the scenery now flows  
Ahead of the winding world  
Feel the deluge of signals through your body  
And release it all now**

**There's just truth in my heart  
I'll never waver  
Because I have feelings that won't disappear  
Without averting my eyes from reality I'll release my doubts  
I'll reach the next stage and realize it all.  
Believe in our unquestionable bond**

**

* * *

**

Sage had made sure Alistair was comfortable before she prepared to set sail. Stirring the boat she looked around, her ship by now must have turned around figuring out that their captain was missing. Sailing in the direction that her ship went in she sighed. This had reminded her of the time where she had first sailed her ship, this was when she was still an apprentice, and Blood still had command over the ship.

She had never before been on a ship, let alone sail one.

* * *

[Flashback]

She gazed out at the sea, feeling a little nauseous and under the weather. This was her first time on a boat, and she hadn't quite obtained her sea legs. She sighed and looked down at the blade hoisted on her hip. It was the captains' prized blade. She had told him she didn't want to take it from him, that she didn't deserved a sword of this caliber, he had shook her head at her, and told her she was a fine apprentice, his only one that hadn't died on him.

She smiled, the captain and her were growing close, and she had started to think of him as a father. Though he could never replace her real father, he was still a father figure to her, and she missed being able to think that she finally had something to look up to, instead of the other way around. It was nice to finally feel like she didn't have to lead anyone, or command someone; it was nice to feel that she didn't have the responsibility of someone's lives on her shoulders. Finally she could be led.

She looked up at the top deck, where the captain was stirring the boat, and watching the sea's for an unsuspecting ship, just sailing on the water. She smiled, they haven't seen any sign of a ship in days, and he was just itching for a fight.

She steadied herself, taking in a few deep breaths, to ward away the nauseousness. Slowly she began to make her way up to the top deck to visit with the captain.

Once up there the captain gave her one look and threw his up and laughed at her. "Aye, haven't quite got yer sea legs yet, huh puppet?" She stuck her tongue out at him and looked away, hiding her smile. She had never met someone with a Geordie accent before, until now. "Puppet come here." He ushered.

She smiled brightly as she bounded over to him. He laughed as he rubbed her head, messing up her red locks. "Aye, have ye ever sailed a boat before?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't, I've never even been on a boat before,"

The captain gave her a booming laugh as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aye, explains the sea sickness!" He laughed while he pulled her son she was holding onto the stirring wheel. "Aye, and it's high time for ye to learn how to sail a ship puppet, anyways, I need to get some rum." He smirked as he made his way don't stairs, ignoring her loud protest.

"Captain!" She yelled after him. "Fine but if I sink the ship! You're going down with it!"

[End of Memory]

* * *

She felt tears burning her eyes again; she whipped them away before they fell on her cheeks. She loved her captain, like a father, and to know that he was dying right know, or suffering, was heartbreaking. He always had helped her, he was even going to help he find Alistair, but then he got sick, cursed by that stupid Flinch. Whose body by now was eaten by sharks.

She sighed and looked down at Alistair who was still sleeping. She smiled; she was glad that their relationship was finally fixed, if only a little. Now that he knew her secret, things would be a lot different this time around. She hoped that she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, because her feelings would get in the way. Hopefully he'll understand.

She looked back over at the sea and saw a big black ship coming into view. She smiled brightly upon seeing the red pirate flag flailing in the wind. She felt relief flood through her as the ship stopped next to the one she was sailing in.

She boarded the ship just to be tackled by a hysteric Leliana. Who was crying sorry over and over, while her arms hugged Sage's petite frame tightly. "Leli, I'm fine, it's Alistair that needs help!" She exclaimed, feeling her face heat up due to the attention.

Leliana immediately let go and ran over to Alistair with the help of some of Sage's crew they brought him over to her ship.

Sage turned towards Zeveran, who seemed to be trying to hide his relief. Slowly he walked over to her and hugged her tightly, breathing in her scent. "Oh my dear minx you had me so worried." He spoke to her as if she had come back from the dead.

Sage smiled as she hugged him back. "Zeveran I'm so sorry! I'll tell you everything!" She said as he placed an arm around her and the two walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sage and Zeveran sat down at one of the few tables in the kitchen. Zeveran sighed; he knew that Sage would want to wait until Leliana joined them to tell them her story.

Sage picked up a pitcher of win and poured herself a glass. He looked at her outfit. The dress was Antivan made. It looked beautiful on her, and Zeveran swore it would only look good on her. He had wondered where she got the dress in the first place.

Once Leliana came into the room, Sage immediately stood up, looking at her with a worried expression. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

Zeveran raised a curious eyebrow at her reaction. Weren't they in some sort of fight? Didn't he say something that offended her? Why was she so worried about him? He attitude seemed to have completely change towards him,

Leliana gave her a warm smile. "He'll be up and around as soon as he wakes up." Taking a seat, and pouring herself a glass she added. "It wasn't a fatal blow; it only sucked almost all of his life energy. Sage, did he protect you from something?"

Sage looked down at her goblet and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, the captain was a blood mage, he was slowly draining my energy, then the blow that he used on Alistair, he had intended it to hit me. "

"Hm, I think if you combined, the attack he was using on you, with the attack he used on Alistair, I think that attack was actually supposed to take away years off your life, but if you don't use the attack together, than it won't work."

"Leli, how do you know so much about Blood magic?"

Leliana laughed, "Well when we went to red cliff, and Alistair, Morrigan, Zeveran and you went to the magi circle to get the mages, I stayed and talked with Jowan. He had told me a lot about blood magic. I was interested in the type of spells they were, I still believe that it is a horrid practice. But I wanted to know more to pass a better judgment on it."

Sage smiled, but turned away. "So Leliana, um, when can I see him?"

Leliana smiled gently as she placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "You can see him soon, but right now he's sleeping. He won't wake up in a while, you know?"

"Yeah I know, but I won't wake him." She answered a little timidly.

"Well why don't you tell us how you got on that ship first?"

"Right, Right, she answered while looking up at the two of them. Clearing her throat she began. "Well I had told Alistair of what happened, a year ago. He was quiet for a while, and wouldn't say anything. Then well you saw the hole in the ship. Hmmm, I'll have to speak to him about that one…

"Anyways, then he was mumbling I heard him say a few comment like 'Idiot' and 'How could you let this happen?' I thought he was talking about me, you know how I sometimes jump to the wrong conclusion? I really have to stop doing that…" She rambled, getting off topic, but catching herself and continuing on. "That had caused me to run out on him," Sage stopped upon seeing Zeveran's and Leliana's faces grow dark and sadistic. "Wait, wait, before you jump to any conclusions, I slapped him for it, but it was wrong of me to do so he was saying those things about himself, he didn't mean me.

"Well after I ran away he followed me. At first when I saw him coming up the steps, I didn't know it was him, so I panicked and fell off the side of the ship. The Alistair jumped in after me, and we were capture by cutthroats and Flinch."

Leliana gave her a small smile, "Well at least you weren't stranded for long, oh and I've never seen that dress before. Did you get it for Alistair?" She asked rising an eyebrow at the red headed captain.

Sage blushed ten shades of red, almost matching her face. "Uh, no, the captain made me change into it. It was this or being naked, Zev! Get your mind outta the gutter!" She said glaring sharply over at the antivan elf.

He smiled devishly towards her "Oh my dear warden, you have me all wrong. You look much better in that dress than in your birthday suit."

"Thank-HEY!" She yelled glaring dangerously at him, then mumbled, "I think I'm going to take that as an insult."

"Oh, but my dear captain, you have me all wrong, once again, I am wounded!" He said as he brought his hand to his forehead, in almost a fainting motion.

Sage put a hand up to him for his to stop going further. She knew he would just make another comment that would tick her off, and frankly she had other things to do than to exchange banter with the elf. "I'm going to go visit Alistair. " And with that she stood up, walked over to the kitchen counter, grabbed some cheese on a plate, two goblets, and a pitcher of wine, and slowly made her way out of the kitchen.

Leliana turned to Zeveran and sighed, "You really know how to make women vanish from a room."

"Ah, what can I say, it's a talent of mine." He smirked, bringing the glass to his lips, and taking a long sip from it.

* * *

Alistair was currently residing in her room. She had told Leliana that he would be most comfortable there instead of down in the crew quarters, so they had him placed there. Silently she crept into the room, and smiling over at Zane, when she entered the room.

She carefully placed the food and wine on the table in the middle of the room, she then tiptoed over to the bed where she sat down on the edge of the bed she gently placed a hand on his cheek. She smiled; she really did miss him, too much in fact. But now that he was here, she was scared that their relationship would move to fast.

She heard him grumble in his sleep, and his eyes slowly opened. He smirked drozily at her, while she smiled. "Good morning sleeping beauty." She commented.

He let out a small snort of a laugh. "Oh, I'm beautiful now am I?" He asked batting his eyelashes at her. "Oh thank you kind lady."

She rolled her eyes, and flicked him in the forehead, "Well you making jokes now, so I guess you won't be dying on me after all." She laughed a little and placed that hand that was on his cheek back down on her lap. "I'm glad you're all right, you had me worried you know. How are you feeling?"

Shrugging his shoulders under the covers he answered, "Eh, I could be better, just tired really."

Sage stood up and grabbed the pitcher, pouring him, and herself a glass. "I brought you some cheese, and this is the best wine we have on the ship."

He raised an eyebrow at her as he took the glass; his eyes followed her as she went back over to the table and grabbed the plate of cheese. "You drink? You've never drank before."

She laughed as she handed him the plate of sliced cheese, and sat down next to him. "Yeah well there's a story behind that, you see I got so sea sick when I was first on the ship, so to cure it, and to get the taste out of my mouth, Captain Blood made me drink a glass of any alcohol on the ship, whether it be gin, vodka, wine, anything, to get me to stop puking my guts. I had always gotten drunk after just a few sips, but he kept making me drink the glass, said it would help me get my sea legs. It did, until I got drunk." She paused, smiling remorsefully down at her goblet. "Even now, it's hard to stay sober after a glass. Zeveran always tries to get me to drink more, but it never works out the way he wants."

Alistair looked at her expression, and felt his heart skip a beat. She looked just like he did whenever he talked about Duncan. Was Blood that special to her? "So Sage, you and this Captain Blood were close huh?"

She smiled, "Yeah, he was like another father to me, though he could never ever replace my true father, he was-IS very close to me." She caught herself, Blood was still alive, and he would get better, once they find the waters. "Like I said, Captain Blood had saved me from not only dying on the streets, but from people seeing the _hero of Ferelden_ in that kind of shape." She said with distaste.

"Anyways, when I awoke, I was on the ship, in this room. Panicking I ran around and finally found Blood. I had yelled at him to return me to Denerim, but he only shook his head, said that we were already too far away. After that I began sulking around, refusing to eat anything. "

Alistair gave her a worried stern glare, but she shook her head at him. "Just keep listening. Then after a few days, Blood had called me down to the brig, where he tossed me a sword, and began to fight me. That was the day, I not only became his apprentice, but it was also the day we became close. "

Alistair remained silent, Blood was her Duncan, and he was dying right now. He smiled up at her, placing his hand on top of her on her lap. "Don't worry; we'll get the waters in time to save him."

Sage looked down at him and gave him a sad smile, as she whipped her unshed tears away. "I know."

He sat up, so he could taste the wine. "Oh, "He paused, while taking another sip. "This is good wine, I don't think I've ever had this fine of wine before, and this cheese, it's unlike anything I have ever tasted."

Sage gave him a proud smile. "I only get the best for the crew."

"You're a good captain Sage."

Blushing at his comment, she began to fidget with her fingers bashfully. "Thank you." Shaking her head she stood up and began to pace. Not because she was nervous, but because she wanted to get rid of the fidgeting feeling she had. Sighing she decided to sit back down on the bed, right as Alistair placed his goblet and plate down on the night stand by the bed.

Slowly the two began to move closer to each other, until their foreheads touched. Slowly Alistair placed a kiss on her cheek, which was close to her lips, while placing his hands on the zipper on her back. Once he began to unzip it, Sage pulled away though.

Uneasy Alistair search for some kind of emotion on her face, nervous he held onto her hand tightly. "Sage?" He asked silently.

She shook her head. "I-I'm, sorry Alistair, I-I can't…."

Alistair smiled gently as he placed his freehand on her cheek, cresting it ever so gently. "I understand Sage. I'm sorry." He knew that he shouldn't force her to do anything she couldn't, or didn't want to do; he had already experienced what happened if he tried.

Slowly she stood up, her hand slipping out of his grasp. She smiled down at him. "Thank you…Alistair." She was a little shocked at how gentle his voice was.

"Sage, I love you, and this time around, I promise I won't do anything stupid and lose you." He vowed.

Just as Sage was about to answer, they both heard the door to her room open up. Turning they saw Zeveran standing in the door way, with his face a mask of no emotions.

"Zeveran?" Sage question.

He cleared his throat as he strode in. "I just came to cheek on you two, and see how fine grey warden friend is doing. I guess he's alright."

Sage gave him a small awkward smile. "Yeah, he's fine now, thanks for, um checking up on him."

"Anyway, my captain, that's not the only reason why I have come," He began turning his head away from the cozy twosome. "It would seem that the navy ship that Alistair was sailing on is approaching fast, I believe they want revenge, or maybe to just kill us? I hope the latter."

A dark smile crept upon her face; she turned towards Alistair with a defiant smirk plastered on her face. "Want to see how a real pirate ship takes down our enemies?"

Alistair spoke sternly to her, if they fought the navy ship, than Sage might be arrested or worse, killed. "Sage, maybe you shouldn't."

Sage shook her head, "Absolutely not, there coming after us, we can just say we were defending ourselves from the blood thirsty military swine's."

Alistair let out a sigh and stood up out of the bed; though he was a little wobbly he stood as strong as he could. "Get my armor then, someone's got to protect you and it aint going to be Zeveran."

Zeveran crossed his arms and glared at Alistair, who in return glared back. "And why can't I? "

Alistair scuffed at him. "Well the fact that you tried to kill her would answer your question."

'"I think I've been doing a fine job at protecting her, while you were, _gone_." He smiled viciously.

Before Alistair was able to retort Sage butted in glaring at the two. "Alright this isn't the time to be fighting, we have a navy ship on our tail, and I for one want to protect this ship, and everyone on it. Now stop you bitch fight and get suited up!" She shouted as she ran to her dresser grabbing her fighting attire she glared back over at them and shouted. "And get outta here, that's an order!"

The two were out of there faster than you could say Anora is a witch.

* * *

**Sorry that took forever to get posted, and like I said in the previous authors note, thank you for reviewing! I love getting reviews! And I just wanted to remind you guys to post what you think should happen in the sequel or it you don't even want one.**

**I really have no ideas what I want in the sequel, so I thought about asking you guys, because I know you guys might not like how it ends. Well please submit what you think as so as possible, so I can start plotting it out.**

**This would have been up sooner, but as you might know, fanfiction has been acting very screwy lately and its hard to go on it and post things up there.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	12. Collide

****

**Dragon age: Tragic Ending, New Beginnings**

**Chapter Twelve: Collide **

**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**

**I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again**

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide

You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide

**

* * *

**

Zeveran glared at the man following him. He wasn't exactly happy that Sage had allowed him back in her life when he left her, and had hurt her so. He was also shocked that she still thought of himself as friend after Talisan came back, and had tried to recruit him back into the crows. It warmed his heart that she trusted him that much, and that was the day he started to feel something stronger than a bodyguard/personal assassin should.

Walking down the steps he listened to the difference in his steps than his follower. While his were lighter, and barely audible his follower was loud and echoing. The two made it to the bottom of the steps where Zeveran walked over to a locked cabinet, slowly he removed from the cabinet Alistair's armor.

He turned around with an unemotional face, and handed them to him, practically shoving them into his arms. "Best be prepare, my friend, you might not know what to expect up there." Zeveran said in a monotone voice, right as he turned to leave. As he walked up the stairs, he could feel Alistair's glare, watching his back.

Zeveran smirked as he opened the door and left.

* * *

Sage grabbed her sword and placed it around her belt slowly she looked down at her cloak and hat. She wondered whether she should wear it or not. This was a sign that she was the captain of the ship, and it was also used as a way to hide from people. When she wore it she felt like the real captain of the ship, but when she was without it, she remember that she was that she was the hero of ferelden.

She sighed as she slowly turned away from her cloak. She didn't need it anymore, she now had Alistair who could shield her from the world, and she had no use for that armor anymore. She turned towards her door with a smile held high on her lips. She had a good feeling about this fight.

She charged out of her room just to see Leliana and Zeveran waiting for her besides her door. "You two ready for a fight?" She asked cockily.

Both of the rouges nodded their head. Zeveran looked away and scuffed, "Some protector he is, he's not even here." Zeveran was obviously talking about Alistair.

Sage glared at him, and she held her hand back that wanted to knock him upside the head for saying that. "Shush Zeveran, lets go." She whispered darkly to him.

The three watched as the Navy ship drew closer to their ship until it was right straight next to it. Some of the navy men began to board, while some of Sage's crew swung over to the navy.

Right as the three were about to move, they heard a crash on the side, and the ship move. Sage growled at the other ship. "They're using the cannons…" She quickly turned towards Leliana, who was also glaring at the ship. "Leliana I want you to take down whoever is firing those cannons, while Zeveran," She started turning toward him. "I want you to take down the other men,"

Leliana took out two daggers from her boots, looking up she asked, "What will you do Sage?"

Sage smiled darkly, "I'll be busy with the captain." As soon as she said it, she ran toward the center of her boat and looked around for the captain, still no sigh of him. But she did see Leliana duck though undetected into the Navy ship. Once she took down the cannons her ship would be safe from any major damage. She looked around towards Zeveran, he was already taking on most of the navy crew.

She turned back in front and saw a tall, lengthy man jump onto her ship. He was graceful, she would give him that. She also saw him smile evilly at her, slowly he took off his hat, removing that shadow that was hiding his face and gave her a cut bow, as if mocking her.

Sage got a good look at his facial features. He was a man who had seen many battles, just by looking at the rough and deep scars on his face. He was a skinny man, and he had an sharp angled face. He also had a long curling mustache, which seemed to thin to be a one. He also seemed to have barely any hair it looked so thin, but yet he was not balding anywhere. (Basically picture a navy French men, with big blue cloths and a ridiculous oversized hat.)

When he smiled he showed his giant yellow horse teeth. It made Sage cringe a bit when he finally stood up with his hat back on. "Aye, so you must be the captain of the ship, I am correct no?"

Sage glowered at him as she answered, "Yes, and you must be the kennel master of yours." She smirked, while he twitched and clenched his sword till his knuckles turned white.

"You will regret saying that!" He shouted as he swung his sword at her, she stepped gracefully back, so it had only cut a piece of her hair off.

He lowered his blade as she drew hers slowly the two began to circle each other, careful enough not to make a wrong move. They pointed their sword each other, where their swords barely touched one another. His was small and slender, while hers was long and thick.

The two stopped circling each other, just when Sage was about to strike, the captain sliced at her almost making a half circle near her head. She managed to duck in time without getting any injuries. The two began to fight in locked combat.

* * *

Leliana looked around and saw one of the cannon men. Slowly she snuck up behind him, and stabbed her dagger through his chest. Once his body fell to the floor, she through his ration of gun powder overboard. When she did that she was able to get a good look at the fighting on her ship. She saw Sage fighting the Navy Captain, or Admiral, Leliana never cared to know what a navy captain got. She saw that Sage was evenly tied with the captain. Leliana had as strange feeling in the back of her mind that screamed to her to help Sage, but Leliana shook her head and prayed to the maker that Sage would be alright.

* * *

Zeveran slashed down one of the Navy men that seemed to want his head. Holding his one sword up high he stopped another attack that was aimed towards his face, and with his other sword he used to stabbed another man behind his back. This gave Zeveran a moment to look over at Sage, she was fighting strangely, normally she fought with such grace, and agility that no one could land an attack on her, but now it wasn't like that, the captain was slowly getting attacks on her that she could have easily evaded. What was wrong with his dear minx?

He couldn't dwell on the thought for long because he was attacked by some more of the navy's men.

* * *

Alistair for some reason was having a difficult time putting his armor on, and he just knew the elf had something to do with it.

He could hear the fighting above him and he only prayed that everyone-excluding Zeveran-was alright.

More importantly he had a weird feeling in his heart that urged him to hurry up and run out to Sage.

He hoped she could hold on for him to get up there to protect her.

* * *

Sage took a step away from the captain and felt her vision blur a bit. She knew the reason for her fatigued, it was because she didn't get any sleep for the past few days, barely any food, and not to mention the fight with Flinch really did some damage. She hadn't even had the time to recuperate.

The captain smiled as he licked his lips, slowly he took a step forward, as he thought _Hm, she's growing weaker, now all I have to do is get her sword away from her._

Sage backed away and blocked an attack then jumped away from another. She also had to catch herself when she almost tripped. Clenching her eyes she felt her sword get knocked out of her hand. She could only hope that Alistair would come soon.

* * *

Leliana had managed to take down all the cannon bearers from firing. It was almost to easy. She smiled at a job well done. She was brought back to reality when she heard the fighting up on the ship. Mutter a few incoherent words she rushed up to the deck just to see the captain raise his hand.

* * *

Zeveran grabbed a hold of one of the men and through him overboard, he smiled as he looked around him. Most of the men were already dead on the ground, or their bodies either hanging over the side of the navy ship, or in the ocean already sinking down to Davey Joan's locker.

Smiling he looked over to where his cherished captain was fighting, his eyes widened in horror as he tried to run over to them.

* * *

Alistair had managed to put his armor all the way on, he was right now just fumbling with his gloves. He looked up to the door and felt his heart pull. Something was happening. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he climb the steps up to the deck. He wanted to run, but something told his mind not to.

With each step he took his heart beat seemed to quicken. He shook his head, Sage was strong, stronger than anyone he has ever seen, she wouldn't let herself be killed by anyone like the Navy.

He tried to smile, but he couldn't, he could barely even breath when he gently pushed opened the door.

He was frozen in his tracks at what he saw on the deck. Sage was currently unarmed with a gun pointed towards her. Alistair begged his legs to move but he was too stunned to even blink.

He heard the fire of the pistol and the look of peace when Sage turned her head toward him. He remembered seeing blood splattered, and some drip from her lips, he also remember hearing a loud scream from the other ship. But what would stay with his mind forever was the way Sage said his name as she fell down to the wooden floor of the deck.

"…Alistair…"

****

* * *

**Alright I wanted to make this chapter so much longer you have no idea how badly I wanted to, but I just HAD to end it there, and omg it was so hard to name this chapter, I have so many more I want to name it, but somehow I think this one works. I don't own the game and I don't own the song Collide by Howie Day. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be finished soon, cause I cant leave you guys with just this short horrid chapter. Well tell me what you guys think and if you have any ideas for the sequel. **


	13. Never to Late

**Dragon age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter Thirteen: Never too Late**

**This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it  
I will not leave alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like it's not too late  
It's never too late**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**No one will ever see**  
**This side reflected**  
**And if there's something wrong**  
**Who would have guessed it**  
**And I have left alone**  
**Everything that I own**  
**To make you feel like**  
**It's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**The world we knew**  
**Won't come back**  
**The time we've lost**  
**Can't get back**  
**The life we had**  
**Won't be ours again**

**This world will never be**  
**What I expected**  
**And if I don't belong**

**Even if I say**  
**It'll be alright**  
**Still I hear you say**  
**You want to end your life**  
**Now and again we try**  
**To just stay alive**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late**  
**Maybe we'll turn it all around**  
**'Cause it's not too late**  
**It's never too late (It's never too late)**  
**It's not too late**  
**It's never too late**

**

* * *

**

Alistair felt something inside him snap as he watched Sage's body fall down to the ground, just the way she fell made it seem like a girl had just dropped her porcelain doll on the ground. Slowly he drew his blade and smiled, the admiral hadn't seen him yet, he could use that to his advantage.

Alistair closed his eyes, trying to remember what Oghren had showed him when he taught him how to fight like a berserker. At the time, Alistair was never good with letting his emotions like anger and rage show on the battle field. He had always tried to let it out, but it seemed like he could never just let go, or go crazy on the battle field. It just didn't seem natural to him, and each time he tried, he always failed and normally fell on his butt.

He had remember what Oghren had told him back when he was trying to teach him, surprisingly Oghren was a good teacher; _"What the sod is there to know? You get mad, you fly into battle, and things die. It's pretty simple. The hard part is getting in touch with your rage. We all learn to hold that back. It's why we don't kill every duster who looks at us sideways. You need to shut that off. For some people, being in battle is enough. But others have to think about something. Violence, monsters, nobles, your wife, whatever."_

Alistair was never comfortable in letting his rage go out on the battle field, he was always taught to hide his rage, or his enemy would get the upper hand, but now, he didn't care.

He took a step forward feeling the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He let out a breath of hot air right before he ran at the captain, the white of his eyes turning red as he let his anger out. (I'm just imagining that that's how Oghren looks when he goes berserker. )

The captain had noticed almost too late that another party was about to attack him. Right as Alistair's sword was about to crash down upon his head, he had managed to swiftly move out of the way, his sword clashing with Alistair.

The captain was finding it hard to avoid most of the young man's attack, but what was more frustrating was that he couldn't read his moments. He had never seen this type of fighting before.

The captain was about to strike but right before it made contact Alistair had caught the attack with his bare hand. The captain back away in shock, he felt a little horrified at the mans blood splattering onto his face.

The captain tried to shake off the feeling of fear when he looked into his eyes. He had never seen someone so, angry before. Again the captain tried to attack but this time, instead of catching it, Alistair swung his sword at the captains, breaking it in half.

The captain back away and fell to the ground, he also tried to take out his gun, but was finding it hard to handle as Alistair approached him.

He covered his face when Alistair raised his blade. In a dark voice he said, "This is for Sage…" (Wow, why does he remind me of Sasuke Uchiha? :} )

* * *

Zeveran watched as Alistair fought the captain, he guessed now was the perfect time to go over to Sage, he looked over at Leliana; she had the same idea in mind. The two rushed over to Sage.

Leliana immediately dropped down to her knees where she placed Sage's head on her lap. She quickly began to search for any vital signs, when she found one she relaxed only a little. She looked up at Zeveran who she knew was trying to keep a stoic face. "She's a live, but barely."

Alistair tried to catch his breath, he stood up and looked down at the bloody un recognizable corpse in from of him. He glared at the body, he felt better, knowing that he was dead. He turned over to where Sage was, hoping that she was sitting up and smiling at him.

He felt his heart sink when he didn't.

Rushing over he immediately dropped down to his knees, and scooped her up into his arms. He looked at her from head to toe, his eyes resting upon the large hole she had in her chest, He could see that the bullet wound was only a few inches away from her heart. It was a miracle she was even alive, he was able to find some comfort in wanted to cry, but he held the tears in, he didn't want Zeveran seeing him like that, it would just cause him to ridicule him, and he didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, he looked up at Leliana, as she smiled at him she said, "She's still alive, we don't have the resources' to take care of a bullet wound."

Alistair looked down at Sage and held her closer to him, he wasn't prepare to let her go, not like this.

Zeveran looked down at Sage; her face was a bit too peaceful for someone who had just been shot it was as if she was mocking him with that face.

Zeveran sighed as he sat down next to the two. Slowly and carefully he took a hold of her hand, placing one below her hand and the other on top. He, like Alistair, didn't want to lose her, it was too soon. He stopped, weren't they on course to go to a healing water springs? That was it, there was they're resources, they could use some of the water. Clearing his throat to get their attention he smirked. "What about the water? The healing spring water. We could use that, we are only a day away, no?"

The two seemed to brighten up, but something on Leliana's face changed, she must have thought of a down side. "But Zeveran…It could also cure the…taint…."

The mood on the deck seemed to thicken at the mentioning of that, Leliana, even though she sensed the mood change added, "She wouldn't be a grey warden anymore…"

Alistair clenched his eyes, it was up to him to make the decision. Would he rather have her dead as a grey warden, or would he rather have her alive and not a grey warden. He didn't want her to die, but their was no other way, it would have to be the latter. "I would rather have her alive than he being a grey warden…"

Zeveran smiled at Alistair for finally using his brain for once. "Then we must make hast my friends, I'm afraid we could arrive too late." He then turned sharply away and walked up the stair to the top deck, going to go get the ship back on course.

Alistair exchanged glances with Leliana who smiled kindly at him. He sighed as he gently picked Sage up, he felt his heart quiver when he heard her groan in pain at the sudden movement. Very carefully he walked as gently as he could towards Sage's room, trying hard not to make any sudden movement.

Once inside the room she was met by Zane, who was looking at Alistair with worried eyes. He was a smart dog, Alistair never thought otherwise. The dog knew what to do is most situations where an animal should know. Even now, Alistair thought Zane knew what was going on.

He laid Sage on her bed , careful not to let her wound open up. Leliana would be in soon to wrap up the wound. He looked at her, she was normally quite pale, but now, she seemed whiter than any cloud in the sky. He crouched down by her bedside and began to pray that they would make it to the water in time, before it was too late.

* * *

Hours seemed to stretch by, hours that Alistair sat by her bedside, waiting, praying and hoping. He was almost on the verge of falling asleep when he felt the bed move a bit. His head moved sharply up, when he looked he saw Sage's eyes opening slowly.

She looked weak, it was strange seeing her like that, even when she cried, she never looked weak, even after the trip to the fade, and the mountain top with the guardian, she didn't look weak. But now, he could just tell by looking into her eyes. She looked tired, and worn out, and it seemed as if her very life was steadily draining out of her, when Alistair spoke he felft as if a lump has risen in his throat. "S-Sage?"

She tried to speak but flinched at the effort. Alistair panicking stood up, "Sage don't, you could hurt yourself!" He exclaimed.

She smiled up at him, which broke whatever of his heart that was left, into many more pieces. "A-Alistair…" She spoke hoarsely. "W-What happened?"

He felt guilty when he didn't reach her in time, just now he had realized that this was his fault. That the pain she had now, was all of his doing. Not physically of course, but if he gotten to her in time then she might not have been this gravely ill. She wouldn't be on her death bed waiting for a healing waters. "I-I wasn't able to protect you…I'm sorry."

She smiled, as she slowly brought a shaky hand to hold his. He suddenly dropped down to his knees by the motion. He held tightly onto her hand, bringing it to his forehead. Still he would hold strong for her, he would be the man she needed. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. "I-its not your fault Alistair…I should h-have known my body, wouldn't be able to handle an-another major fight…" She then began to cough up blood which only made Alistair flinch.

His shoulders began to shake, but still he wouldn't allow himself to shed any tears. "Oh Sage I don't want to lose you!" He wailed.

She uttered a small laugh as she moved her hand out of his and placed it on his cheek. "Alistair, l-let me tell you something B-Blood had told me, 'Nankurunaisa'." She smiled, with a little blood dripping from her lips.

He gave her a confused look, was that another language she just said?

She smiled at his expression as she continued on, "It means, 'Live for Today, look forward for tomorrow and don't forget to smile.' Alistair, whatever happens now will happen, and we c-cant change that…" She paused as she looked up to the ceiling of her room. "I-I heard were going to the springs, i-it might work…so d-don't lose hope Alistair, I'm not…"

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Sage, I love you, you know that. And I always will."

She smiled as she let her tears fall. "Oh Alistair, I love you too, but please remember, what ever will happen will happen and there's no way we can stop it."

He nodded his head as he sat down on the bed next to her holding her hand, Leliana soon came in to join them with medical equipment in hand.

* * *

**Yeah about making it longer, sorry, I had a ton of homework to do and I just wanted to get this out of the way. Sorry its not longer I just really didn't want to leave you guys off on that part, so I decided to stop where I was and add this chapter. Next chapter should be up soon, PLEASE REVIEW! I dont own the quote Nankurunaisa or the quote that Oghren says, and i dont ownt the game or the character, or the song, thats three days grace's never too late. Sorry about the weird formating ,fanfiction is being weird... **


	14. Paper Moon

**Dragon age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter fourteen: Papermoon**

**I'm falling down into my shadow  
Grasping onto every breath  
As I await the Deadly night**

**So scary, but you can't give into this**  
**Fear of pumpkin carraiges**  
**'Cause all the witches see it in your eyes**

**See you in your dreams, yeah, baby**  
**Your nightmares too, that's where I'll find you**

**Fairy blue**  
**It is only for you**  
**That I would crush the stars**  
**And put them on display**  
**Black Paper Moon**  
**If you really put your faith in me**  
**When you're lost, here I am**  
**"forever" with your soul**  
**Waiting here above you patiently,**  
**Just like the shining moon**

**A symbol rises to the surface**  
**Of the crimson sweetness that I had submerged it deep within**

**Your destiny isn't so immutable**  
**Anything that you can dream**  
**Can also be the fate that you will have**

**Don't try to use deceit on me**  
**I will not break, I won't surrender**

**Fairy blue**  
**you are my everything**  
**The reason I go on**  
**In this captivity**

**Eternally  
If you raise your voice and call for me  
I will find you, my dear  
Wherever you may be  
And I will be sure to set you free from this ensnaring curse**

**

* * *

**

Leliana glanced at the two men around her. Both were completely different both physically and mentally. While one was an antivan elf, the other was a royal bastard from Ferelden. Both of them were handsome, but both had different personalities.

But the one thing the two shared in common, whether they would admit it or not, they both shared the same feeling of love for a girl who was right now lying on her death bed, waiting for a cure that could save her.

Even though someone might be dying right now, Leliana could help but find it cure by the way the two were acting. They both seemed to be wanting to forget their sorrows but drowning themselves with booze. She smiled; they both were completely obvious about their feelings, but one, Leliana thought with disdain, shouldn't be showing his.

Zeveran was an assassin, and he grew up in a whore house. He had clearly said he never understood what love was, or meant. Zeveran by nature was a cruel, heartless sex maniac, with only two thoughts on his mind, who to kill next and who to tap next. He clearly seemed to love what he does.

Leliana never really liked Zeveran, but she didn't necessarily hate him either. She just didn't think Zeveran should have feelings for a woman who was clearly in love with someone else/ Leliana knew that if Sage found out about his hidden feelings things would just get awkward. Sage only loved Alistair no matter what, she only had eyes for him, Shes already shown that by fighting a navy ship, and tracking him down.

Leliana sighed, she would pray to the maker that Zeveran som,eday would move on and love another. Hopefully soon…

She looked over at the two who were to engrossed into their thoughts to noticed that she was in the room. She twitched, clearing her throat she got their attention. She gave each of them a concern look as she said. "We should plan before we dock on the island. We don't know what to expect when we land."

Zeveran took another sip from his glass while Alistair rubbed his forehead. Clearly neither of them thought they would be thinking, let alone using their brains tonight. Alistair looked up from his glass, "Leliana be truthful, are we seeking after a myth?"

Leliana sighed, she knew that question would come up sooner or later. "Alistair, Sage was so certain that the spring exists, and at this point I think we need to believe it does."

He nodded his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Leliana I just…"

Leliana gave him a sympathetic smile as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know Alistair, but we need to plan."

"Yes we should…sorry."

Leliana laughed as she removed her hand from his shoulder. "Don't apologize for nothing Alistair, you did nothing wrong." She smiled as she picked up her glass and drank from it. "The spring, since its mystical it is most likely being protected by something, if that's the case, we should be prepared.

The three sat in silence once more, contemplating what they would do when they arrived. Zeveran finished his wine and placed his empty glass on the table. "My friends I believe that if it comes down to it, two of us should fight, if we have to. And the other should make sure Sage gets to the fountain."

Alistair had a feeling that Zeveran wanted to be the one to bring her there. He wouldn't allow that. "If we do run into that problem, I'll be the one to bring her."

Zeveran was about to argue when Leliana cut him off. "I agree with Alistair, you should be the one to bring her."

Alistair through the corner of his eye, he saw Zeveran glare at him. Smiling he stood up. "Then its decided, now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check up on Sage." And with that said, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Alistair carefully opened Sage's bedroom door, and quietly walked into the room, making sure he didn't wake her. He looked down by her bed and saw Zane laying there. The mabair looked up at Alistair and whimpered at him

Alistair sighed as he crouched down to the dog and began to stroke his head. He could sympathize with the hound; he too wanted Sage to be okay. Standing up he sat down by her bedside and held her hand.

He bent his forehead down and began to pray to the maker, hoping that they weren't chasing after a fable.

Hours later Alistair had woken up, shaking his head he wondered when his mind drifted into the fade. Yawning he looked down at his lap where he found Zane's head resting on it. Smiling he placed his hand on the dogs head and began to stroke it softly.

Looking over at the bed, he found that Sage was still sleeping peacefully, he sighed as he stood up, the war dog by his feet. The two soon walked out of the room, and onto the deck. Once out there Alistair took in a deep breath of air, taking in the salt in the air, and freshness of the wind. Glancing around he felt his eyes widen as they rested upon a island in the distance.

The island was small, and covered in mountains and trees. When he looked at the island he felt a strange pull, a magical pull. This must be the island that had the springs, there was no other explanation for the magical vibe he got from it. He felt the corner of his lips twitched upward, there was his hope, this small island held the key to saving Sage, and Blood.

Turning swiftly around he ran back into Sage's cabin, and began to place his armor on. Once finished he looked down at Sage, who's eyes still yet open. Smiling he lifted her onto his back, and placed her cloak over both of them. Smiling he whispered, doubting if she heard him or not. "Sage the island, its real, well be able to save you both!" The only reaction he got out of her was a small lip twitch. He would take it as a sign that she was happy.

Walking in a fast and gentle pace, he went out to the deck and saw that he wasn't the only one getting ready. Out on the deck he saw many of Sage's men preparing the sails, and weapons. He smiled, her crew was very loyal to her, it show by how the men were getting ready. Looking up at the stirring wheel he saw both Leliana and Zeveran geared up and ready to go.

Both of the rouges wandered down to him, both looking anxiously at the approaching island. Leliana smiled brightly while Zeveran smirked smugly. "The crew is going to watch over the ship, it took some time to convince them but they finally agreed. The three of us are going on the island alone."

Alistair smirked as he turned back around to the island. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now are you two ready? We need to be on our guard."

Both rouges smiled and nodded their heads. Zeveran crossed his arms and took another look at the island. "My friends, lets try not to make enemies while on this island, who know what lies ahead. We could met our maker if this island isn't it, no Sage would meet her maker if we have the wrong island. "

Leliana glared at him as she placed a tight grip on his shoulder. "Don't talk like that Zeveran!" She exclaimed. "This has to be the island."

Zeveran snorted and looked back at the island, "There is always room for error, my dear Leliana."

They anchored a little ways away from the island and took a small boat to shore, where they saw white sand, that held some lyrium within the grains. Zeveran was the first to bent down and examine the sand. "Oh odd to find lyrium in this small amount."

Leliana chirped brightly as she bounced up and down giddily. "This has to be a sign! It just has to be!"

Zeveran sighed as she stood up and glanced around the shore. "Its either that or were on an island that holds a lot of rouge mages. "

* * *

The group sat off into the forest, using Alistair's templar abilities they decided to seek out the point where the most was. As they walked the forest grew dense, the plant life was taking over, and the forest seemed to go on for miles. But as they made their way deeper into the woods the sounds of the forest seemed to grown quieter and hushed, till they reached a point in the forest where it was completely still and silent. Zeveran seemed to be the only one concerned about the fact that for a forest of this depth was this quiet, seemed unnerving.

Stopping he glanced around and drew out a dagger that was dipped with crow poison. Sage's life was on the line, he wasn't about to take any chances. In a hushed voice he bent over and whispered to the other. "My friends, it would seem we are not alone…"

Right as he said this, a furry of arrows flew out from all directions of the forest. Prepared Alistair drew out Duncan's shield and protected both Leliana and Sage, while Zeveran just deflected each of the arrows with the dagger he held in his other hand. He wasn't about to waste any poison on arrows.

Once the shower of arrows ended, Leliana drew out her own bow and arrow and began to shoot hers toward the top of the trees. She smiled when she heard a man cry out in pain and fall from a tree.

The group watched as five or more elves jumped down from the trees and run over to their comrade. A female elf who seemed to be younger than her friends turned towards the group. She seemed to be the same age, or younger than Sage. She had long black hair and bangs and beautiful yellow eyes. "You're going to pay for that Shem!" She hissed.

Leliana sighed, but right as she was about to respond she noticed how different these elves were from the elves she was used to. Instead of them being short, these elves were taller, most of them, the males were taller than Alistair. They didn't have makings or tan skin, instead they wore very distinguishing clothing, and had very pale skin, some, like the one who had threaten Leliana, had skin as white as snow.

These elves, just by their appearance weren't ones to mess with. Leliana took in a deep breath as she bowed before the black hair elf. "I am terribly sorry for injuring your friend, but it was only in defense, we just wanted to know who was attacking us." She finished by lifting her head up and looking at the elf directly. "We don't mean to be intruding, or trespassing, we mean no harm."

The black haired elf eyes narrowed at Leliana, as she placed her bow away. "What are you shems doing here? This placed is unknown to any outsiders. "

Leliana cleared her throat as she too placed her bow behind her back. "We know if a magical spring that can cure any aliment. " Leliana began as she moved aside to show Sage, who was draped over Alistair's back. "You see our dear friend has been shot, and we have no way of helping her."

The black hair eye's widened then narrowed, "How do you know of the Tamashii no Haru? "She glared as she placed a hand back on her bow.

Leliana back up a bit, regaining her composure, the Tamashii noHaru as they called it must be the spring. "Our friend Sage had heard of it, you see she first sought out the spring to cure her friend William, he is also in a state where we cannot cure him. Please were begging you, please let us have some of the water to cure out friends."

The black haired elf sighed and turned away from Leliana, "I will take you to our Seija, he will tell you more about the Tamashii no Haru." She said as she turned on her heels and walked away. Looking over her shoulder she called out to them "Arent you coming?" She asked coldly.

The group nodded to each other and set off and followed the elf.

When Zeveran had first seen the elf he was actually amazed by the other elf's beauty. He thought he had seen beauty when he met Sage, but in his eyes now, the elf was gorgeous. Her hair was long and silky, and her eyes were like the color of the sun. She was breath taking.

He had never felt nervous around a woman before, but being in this girls presence change his whole way of acting. He was anxious about everything she did. Would she stop and tell them to leave, would she attack them without notice? Did she even notice him, and would she ever turn around and look at him only? He had never felt himself asking these kinds of questions before.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the girl called out to them, apparently while Zeveran was lost in his thoughts they had reached the village.

The village was unlike any dalish camp he had ever seen. Instead of living in caravans', they lived in tree houses that were connected with bridges, and branching. These were strange elves.

The black haired elf led them to a hollowed out tree where a latter greeted them. Climbing up the seemingly never ending latter that was made out of vines and bamboo, Zeveran had noticed the tree had holes in the bark that seemed like windows. Finally the latter ended and the group found themselves in a home that had bookcases blocking the walls, and rather large bed that was made out of cloth and hay, some leaves were mixed into the makeshift bed. Also there was a hand craved table with matching chairs in the middle of the room.

At the table in the middle of the room sat a beautiful female elf. She was tall and slender, with skin as translucent as the moon, with silver blond hair and blue as the sky eyes. It was strange, she looked like the black hair girl, yet the eye color and hair was different.

The older elf smiled and stood up, walking over the black haired she smiled as she placed a caste kiss on the girls forehead, the younger elf blushed in embarrassment as she back away . "Mother…" The younger elf muttered.

The older elf laughed whimsically, as she went back over to her chair. "Oh Artemis, my child, you need not to be embarrassed. " The woman closed her book and looked at the strange group of humans, and an elf. "Now who are your friends?"

Artemis glared at her mother and pointed her finger at the group. "They are NOT my friends, they were found wandering in the forest. They told me they are looking for Tamashii no Haru."

The older elf smiled brightly when she turned back towards the group. "So you are looking for the spring, may I ask what for?"

Alistair let out a breath of relief. "Thank the maker its real…" Clearing his throat he spoke clearly to the elder elf, who looked to young to be a keeper of the elves. "My, love has been shot by a gun, she is slowly dying, and we have no way to help her. We were hoping use some of the water to cure her. "

The elder elf stood up and began to walk towards Alistair. "And how may I ask did you find out about our secret?"

Alistair stood up straight as she made her way to him. "Sage, she heard about it in our home land of Ferelden, she was going to seek out the waters to heal her mentor William, he was cursed by a blood mage. Please can we use some of the waters to cure them!"

The elf eyes twinkled a bit when she looked at Sage, "You two have been tainted by blood that is dark, and yet you two are alive, but slowly dying. May I ask what is ailing both of you ?"

Alistair cleared his throat. "We are Grey Wardens, and old order that protected people from Darkspawn and the Arch-Demon. We drink the blood of the Darkspawn so we can sense them, but we will both die in thirty years, because of the taint."

The elf nodded her head and she began to circle the two. "Very noble, but yet you are willing to cut your lives so short to protect people. " She smiled, "And when I look at both of your hearts they are very pure, but filled with Sadness."

Alistair wondered if that had to do with anything. He dismissed the thought and looked at the elf as she spoke "My name is Aceso, and I am the Seija, of these elves. I am also the guardian of the fountain. " She smiled and looked back over at the Artemis. " I believe they will be allowed to travel to the fountain, but Artemis I want you to go with them. "

"But mother!-"

Aceso shook her head and held up a hand to silence her. "No, they are pure of heart, I believe the gods will allow them to take the test."

Leliana had caught her sentence unlike Alistair and Zeveran. "What do you mean by test?"

Aceso turned to the bard and smiled peacefully at the red head, "The gods will place judgment on those who seek the powers of the Tamashii No Haru, it is to make sure they will not use the fountain for evil. "

Leliana looked at her perplexed, "But why though? Isnt the spring only used to heal. "

Aceso turned around, placing her hands behind her back she gazed out the window, towards a rather large mountain in the distance. "The spring when used will not only reverse the wound but it will also reverse the person's age as well…"


	15. DTechnolife

**Dragon age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter Fifteen: D-Technolife**

**Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed**

**Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live**

**Your hand that I held...**

**Will we lose it someday?**

**I want to protect you and that disappearing smile**

**The ringing voice that calls me dries out**

**Even if it gets erased by the wind along time**

**I will find you**

**Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed**

**Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people**

**Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning**

**So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize**

**Like a rusted person**

**It felt so hollow to just pile atop one another**

**You said you could live on your own**

**Just with the usual kind words**

**You ache to a point where I cannot reach you**

**Your hand that I held searched for some simple kindness**

**Do you remember**

**By learning pain, you can become a person who can be kind to others**

**Drive your Life**

**Injured with pain and sadness, the you that cannot be healed**

**Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people**

**Everything that happens in the unseen future has a meaning**

**So stay like this, there'll come a time when you will realize**

**How can I see the meaning of life**

**Disappearing, you're the only. . .**

**So you will not break, you distance yourself from me**

**Don't say words like you can't smile or you hate people**

**Now it's by and by, even if you cannot see, there's a meaning to everything**

**Shoulder the burden of the past that cannot be erased; don't throw away your will to live**

**You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . your different Life?**

**You'd better forget everything. Remember. . . though, we cannot return**

**Like in times of warped memories, we can understand someday**

**I apologize the tardiness of this update, a lot of shit happened, mostly with my love life. Some guy cheated on me, and the next moved to fast for my liking, also I had an epic paper due in my English class. Hopefully nothing else will stop me from updating. Thank you to everyone who stayed with this story, and no I will NEVER kill of the main character in a story, unless they actually need to be killed, and im sorry for saying this but Naruto needs to be killed off, its fitting, and I know the show has his name on it and its supposed to be about him, but its way too much…**

**

* * *

**

Zeveran watch with curiosity as both Aceso, and Artemis sat down at the table. Artemis looked over at him, and Zeveran felt his heart skip a beat when she did so. He took in a deep breath, "How many years are we talking, my tall and beautiful elf?"

Zeveran saw Artemis look away from him, which caused a weird pull at his heart. Shaking his head he listened to Aceso who answered his question. "Well that all depends on how long or how much your friend drinks. Like I have said it not only reverses the wounds that she has on her, or inflicting her. If your friend here drink too much of the water her age will degrease significantly, or she happens to fall in it, then that also could take way many years off her life. So be careful when using it.

Zeveran sighed and looked over at Alistair who seemed to shocked to speak. Looking back over at Artemis he was able to catch her looking over at him, When the two eyes met she looked away. "No matter, we still need to find the spring to cure her, I'm afraid we don't have much time." He heard Leliana say.

Aceso laughed once more, "Good, good, Artemis will show you the way."

Zeveran felt the complete opposite of how Artemis was feeling right now. He was glad she would be joining them. He didn't know why he felt a strong attraction to her, but he knew he wanted to stay by her.

* * *

The group sat off with Artemis is the front, showing them the direction. Once away from the village, Zeveran walked in a quicker pace, and joined the young mage in the front. He hoped his charm would be enough to sway the girl; it has helped him accomplish that in the pass. Clearing his throat he manage to get her attention. Smirking he said, "So, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in the forest, its quite stunning really."

Instead of the action he normally got out of women, Artemis scuffed and looked away from him. "Could you please not talk, you're giving me a headache." And with that she quickened her pace and walked ahead of him.

Twitching he heard a small giggle behind him, glaring he saw Leliana quickly cover her mouth and looked away. Sighing he looked back up at Artemis, where he caught a small glimpse of her looking behind her shoulder with a slight blush on her cheeks. She hastily looked away when their eyes made contact. He smiled, she must have a slight attraction to him, but getting her to show it was going to take much effort.

Zeveran wouldn't have it any other way. He loved a good challenge.

After hours of wandering endlessly through the forest they stopped in front of a wall of trees that seemed to stretch all the way up to the sky. Now that wasn't the strangest part of the tress, they also weren't the same color as the other trees in the forest. There leaves were the color of lyrium, they even glowed.

Alistair stood in awe, as the leaves twinkled. He wished that Sage could be awake to see them. He watched as Artemis stood in front of the bright trees and began to chant words that he couldn't even understand. "Kiweta I adora I amena I adesta Idela Asora I adora I asora I yamasa Idita dora…" She said them too quickly; even Zeveran seemed to not understand. These elves were different than the regular elves he was used to.

Suddenly he heard snapping, and a ringing chime coming from the trees, whipping his head back in their direction he manage to see the tree moving and bending away to form a gate, or a passage way. Artemis stood in front of the gate and looked seriously at the group. "I should inform you before you go, there are three test, and each one will test your physical and emotion endurance. So basically its testing your body and soul.

"Many have entered, and many have died going up there, the gods will judge if you are able to pass. Now each test will dig deep into your subconscious and bring out your fears, your worries, and your guilt for all to see, so prepare now, you wont have another chance." She finished with her eyes scanning over the group. "Now my mother didn't explain much about the fountain, she may be the guardian, but she is a horrible interpreter. Now the fountain does heal, but it also take away your age right?

The group nodded their heads in response. Artemis cleared her throat and continued on, "Now I know from experience since I had to go through the same trials. " She paused, examining over the group. "I went out hunting alone a year ago with my…mate…we were attacked by the creatures in the forest, it was so unexpected, we were caught off guard, and he paid the price with his life, and I was injured to the point where I could have died, so my mother told me to use the fountain. I took the test and pass. I drank the water and passed out, when I awoke I was at the base, laying right where were standing now. And when I woke I realized I was no longer a twenty-two year old but I was once again a seventeen year old. I have grown since then, so you don't have to worry about her not aging." She laughed.

Leliana looked Artemis, "So if Sage stays in the fountain for too long..how many years are the draw backs?" Leliana asked.

Artemis paused for a moment, and looked up at the stairs, "It all depends on how long she stays in it. There's this legend we have around the village that a strange elf had traveled to our lands some years back. He was injured with the plague, my mother told him of the Tamashi no Haru, and he went up there with haste. He past the test, and finally had made it to the fountain. Now at the time my mother didn't know of the fountains draw back. When the elf had come down his age was dropping significantly by each minute. When he had reached my and my mother, he was already a child. He told us that he had taken a long dip in the spring. When we were about to bring him back to the fountain, he had poofed.

"So what I'm saying is that she shouldn't take a dip in the water or drink to much of it, she might disappear into non-existence. So be careful."

Artemis turned her gaze onto Alistair, who was looking over his shoulder at Sage, whose fever was rising. "What will you do if your lover turns into a child?"

He looked over his shoulder at Sage's sleeping face. She looked absolutely peaceful, it was a little frightening at how peaceful she looked. "I-I…" He trailed off, too flabbergasted to speak

Artemis raised an eyebrow while she crossed her arms and looked at the man. "What will you do tempalar?"

He stared at her in shock, how did she know he was a templar.

She laughed and looked at him with a smug smirk. Just by the look he was giving her she knew what he was thinking about. "Oh, just because we live away from the main land, doesn't mean we don't know anything about it. We can shape shift into animals, even though most of us aren't mages, we can just do naturally. So I have shape shifted into a eagle and flown over to the main land, were I could watch as mages, who were part of your prison running away from these men in big shiny armor, I could sense the lyrium in their veins, and I can just tell your one too, just by the way you hold yourself together, you may not have the lyrium, but the way you stand, you stand just like the men I saw."

Alistair had never really noticed, well no one really noticed they way he held himself.

But that wasn't important, what was important was that Sage could become young, VERY young. Was he alright with that,. He took in a deep breath of air and looked at Artemis. "If she does, in fact turn into a child…I will…join her."

Artemis laughed as she turned and smiled at Alistair. "Good answer." She then looked at Zeveran and blushed. Turning away she said. "Alright you three may enter, and I wish you luck." She stepped away from the passage allowing the group to walk in.

Artemis glanced towards Zeveran and flashed him a smile. He was shocked at first, but flashed her a cocky grin. "Bye my mujer bella." He turned away from her, but from the corner of his eyes he saw that he face turned a beat red.

* * *

Once the group crossed the threshold the trees suddenly began to creek and bend, turning around sharply they saw the trees shifting back into the same position as before, they were now trapped within the gate.

Leliana sighed as she turned to face her companions. "I guess there's no turning back now." She watched as both of them nodded their heads and began to walk into the holy grounds.

There was a path, a white pebbled path that had walls of trees on each side, they were the same color as the gates that they had entered. Looking around they saw ahead marble stair cases that seemed to stretch on for miles.

Zeveran looked at both of his companions weary faces. He himself felt a little unnerved. What were these test, and what secrets would the test give away? He clenched his eyes as they walked towards the sacred staircase, he wasn't ready to revel any of his secrets yet, and they shouldn't be known.

He sighed as he followed them up the stair case.

Alistair with each step he took felt his heart beating in his ears. What were the tests that they would have to face, would Sage last that long? His mind was drowning in a pool of his own thoughts and worries.

He looked over his shoulder at Sage, who was breathing heavily. He felt both her hot breath and her forehead on his neck. He sighed, the fever had already set in, and they didn't have much longer. He looked towards both Leliana and Zeveran, both had weary faces as the three climbed the steps. He wondered if they were thinking the same thing he was.

What were these test, testing?

He shook his head, he wouldn't allow his mind to wander, he had to stay on track.

After a few more minutes the group reached a platform, it was elegantly beautiful. The floor was a beautiful white marble with roman columns to match. They surrounded the rounded plat form that the group was now standing on. Looking over to the north of them they saw a stair case that most likely lead to the next stage. The only problem was that the stair case was blocked off by a golden shinning gate.

Zeveran sighed as he placed his leather satchel down on the marble floor. "My friends, I believe that this is the place for the first test, now all we need to do is to plan out for what is to come, yes?" He asked in a too relaxed tone.

Alistair twitched, but let it slide. He didn't feel like bothering with Zeveran, he had way to much on his mind to worry about the likes of him. He slowly and gently placed Sage down on the ground. He looked down on her face with a bittersweet smile, as he made her as comfortable as he could under the conditions they were in. Looking up he sighed as he glanced around the marble room, for some reason he felt oddly relaxed, even in his current state of mind.

He looked over at Leliana who was drinking some of her water from her canteen. Again in her eyes she looked pretty relaxed. There was something about this place that seemed too peaceful, far too relaxing for this type of urgency. He glanced down at Sage, who also seemed relaxed, he smiled at least she could feel good for a little while. He stood up and walked over to Leliana , just as Zeveran was joining them.

Alistair spoke first, they had to decide now what they were going to do. "So what do you think this first test is? Do you even think there going to test us?" He asked, hoping that Leliana would have the answer.

Leliana shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure what to expect really. This place is unlike anything I have even seen before, it's astonishing really."

Zeveran nodded his head. "I believe that no one is here, maybe we should just climb over the gate, or we could squeeze thought it, I know I wont have any trouble, though you my grey warden friend might." Zeveran said smirking up at the templar.

Alistair crossed his arms, it was one thing to make fun of his skills, but when the elf called him fat, it was go time. Alistair glared down at the small man, "Well I'd rather be a little chunky then have…uh…nobody love me!" He argued looking away in embarrassment, why couldn't he come up with a better come back than that.

Leliana rolled her eyes, there was no way she would allow a male cat fight to go down, again. "Zeveran were dealing with a religious place, so no cheating." She said sternly, giving him a serious glance. "And I believe we should just wait and see what happens."

Alistair clenched his fist. "We cant just sit here, every moment we aren't doing something, Sage's live slips away just that much!"

Leliana sighed as she placed a hand to her forehead. "Alistair I know your worried about her, but there's nothing else we can do but wait. " She offered to him gently.

Alistair heart dropped, he hated the fact that now he could only wait, even though they were so close to the spring. "I'm sorry for shouting at you Leliana…"

Leliana offered him a small smile. "Its alright Alistair, your tense I understand that."

_You should all be tense…_ Said a small whispering voice that echoed around them.

Alarmed the three drew out their weapons and around, only to find nothing at all. Alistair was the first to ask, "Where are you!" He demanded.

Suddenly the platform was filled with a dense fog that covered the ground. Alistair almost immediately after the fog appeared grabbed Sage off the ground before she vanished within it. He looked up to see a ghostly white figure walk through the fog, it was a young women with long hair, and a long white dress. The ends of her hair and dress had disappeared in the fog, and her whole figure was white, except for her yellow eyes which stood out in the white and grey mesh. _I am the giver of the first test; I will test your emotional endurance, to see if you can handle what is to come…_

_

* * *

_

**Yeah like I said sorry for the lateness, final week is coming up so once that's done and taken care of I should be able to update sooner.**


	16. Disclosed Desires

**Dragon age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter sixteen: Disclosed Desire**

**I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied**

**Soothe me**  
**I'll make you feel pure**  
**Trust me**  
**You can be sure**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

**You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine**  
**You may be a sinner**  
**But your innocence is mine**

**Please me**  
**Show me how it's done**  
**Tease me**  
**You are the one**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

**Please me**  
**Show me how it's done**  
**Trust me**  
**You are the one**

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
**I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask**  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

**

* * *

**

**Read!READ!read! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! I'm altering a small thing about the fountain! The side effect is going to be different, I'll explain it now, but I will also go back and change it.**

**I'm not sure why I made the side effect the way I have it, it was so stupid, and I really only did it on impulse…yeah I have a problem with that…heheh.**

**Any who, instead of the possibility to turn into a mage, its gonna be different. **

**Alright I will explain! **

**The spring instead of turning the people into a mage, it, because it "reverses"/ heals wounds it also reverses the users body; aka they become younger. Because it reverses all wounds it would reverse the taint as well. So yeah, I believe this is much better than the stupid possibility of her turning into a mage. Oh yeah and by the way she never was going to turn into one, I just wanted to have a side effect present to add to the story…and it didn't work really…**

Sage had opened her eyes the moment she felt someone grab a hold of her and whooshed her upwards. What was going on, she had wondered. And why did it seemed to be a lot colder then she remembered?

When she opened her eyes she saw the young girl, with long white hair and yellow eyes stare at her with curiosity and confusion. She looked up to Alistair who had a firm trance in his eyes as he watched the girl. Now she was really confused, where were they, and why was there a ghost girl in front of them?

But another question had arisen in her mind, she knew she was dying, but why didn't she feel any pain? Was she dead? No she said in her mind. She was still alive; if she was dead then she wouldn't feel the warmth emanating from Alistair's touch. She smiled, she really missed being in his arms.

Suddenly she could feel the girl's eyes on her again, as if the little ghost was haunting her. She looked over, and she was indeed looking at her. Then she spoke directly to Sage; "You are probably wondering why you are awake right now am I correct?"

Everyone suddenly looked down at Sage, as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She then looked up when Alistair's grip felt tighter around her. She saw him smile brightly, it was strange though, he was hugging her right where her wound was? Why was it she didn't feel any pain when he pressed there?

"Oh Sage it's a miracle that your awake!" He said brightly.

Sage knew this wasn't right, but she didn't want to say anything that might take Alistair's smile away looking back over at the young ghost girl she saw a bittersweet smile on her face. Sage finally put everything together as she slowly pulled away from Alistair's touch. "Were in the fade aren't we?"

The ghost girl sigh and nodded her head yes. "We are, but were in a different place in the fade then what you're used to." She then ushered around them, "In this place you won't find an aggressive demon, or a spirit that will possess your soul. This is the place where the half dead dwell."

Zeveran raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, "What do you mean 'Half dead'?"

The spirit looked away from the group and towards the ocean that the landing reflected, she had a longing on her face that seemed to sad to be on a little girls face. "It means a spirit that isn't completely dead, and isn't completely alive either. Your friend here is one of them, like myself, she isn't dead yet and she isn't alive. That is why she can move around and feel no pain." She then let out a heavy sigh as she turned her head back towards the group. "She will only be like this for my test, the others could have a different effect on her earthly body, so say your peace now, and you might not get another chance." She then turned away from the group and continued to look out towards the ocean with the same longing look she held before.

Sage turned towards the group and saw their sunken expressions. She took a deep breath and walked over to them, she would stay strong. If this was to be there last encounter, then she would show them a smile, and not a frown. "Well the girl is giving us a few minutes I believe you guys need to fill me in." She said as she crossed her arms and smirked at them.

She looked at each of them and sighed, she stretched out her arms to them and almost immediately they with the exception of Zeveran rushed into them. She felt Leliana tears drip onto her back, and she felt Alistair's strong arms wrap around her waist. She looked over at Zeveran and gave him a small smile. She watched him walk over and place a hand on her shoulder.

After a couple of minutes she broke away from the group, "Alright enough with the mushy stuff, you guys gotta fill me in, we might not have much more time."

Leliana nodded her head and wiped her tears away while Zeveran walked over towards Sage and Alistair placed an arm around her waist. She looked up at him and smiled, "Alright, what the hell's been going on?"

Alistair cleared his throat and began to tell her what she missed.

* * *

"Oh so that's all that I missed, Phew I thought I had missed something like you crashed my ship, or Alistair got pregnant off of Zeveran or something." Sage had answered once Alistair had finished, and immediately after she said that Leliana was on the ground laughing while Alistair and Zeveran stared blankly at Sage with their jaws dropped.

Zeveran shook his head and crossed his arms. "I would rather get Leliana pregnant; at least that baby wouldn't look ugly or fat."

Leliana shot him a glare, "Don't bring me into this!"

Alistair sniffled a bit and looked over at Sage who had a smile on her face she shook her head. "You're an evil, cruel women…"

Sage laughed as she placed a hand on her hip. "But you love me anyway." She smiled playfully.

Alistair sighed and looked over at the little ghost girl who once again was looking towards the ocean with the same face as before. "What do you thinks wrong with ghosty over there?"

Sage looked from him over to the see through girl. "I'm not to sure, and I feel a little worried too; something up. Why did she allow me to be like this? There has to be a reason…"

Alistair began to think it over. Something was defiantly not right about the situation, that much was true. She must be hiding something. "Well no matter." He began right before he looked down at Sage, "I'm just glad that I can hear your voice without pain, or look into your eyes without seeing death in them." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Sage smiled, but the smile wasn't happy it was bitter sweat. "You'll hear it again once we get to the spring."

Alistair gave her a small smile but frowned he hadn't told her the side effects, the _possible_ side effects of the spring. He wondered how she would react if she found out. But the question was would she be mad at him when she found out he kept the side effect from her? Or would she be upset with the fact that she could become a child again.

Well if the fountain did turn her into a child, he would be right there next to her a child himself. He wouldn't let the fountain separate them. And if the fountain did cure the taint, he would be right there drinking his taint away as well.

Sage raised an eyebrow, there was something the three of them were hiding, and it was something big as well. Leliana and Alistair stared at each other. Maybe it was the best that Sage didn't know right away.

Alistair coughed clearing his throat and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, we should get back to the, uh, test."

Leliana nodded her head and offered a smile to Sage, "The faster we finish these test the sooner we can get to the spring."

Zeveran sighed; those two were horrible at distracting people's attention away from a subject that needed to be hidden. Amateurs… Shaking his head he turned to the ghost and stated, "You seem like a suspicious person." He said completely changing the topic.

Alistair narrowed his eyes and turned to the ghost, pointing a finger he more or less shouted at the poor ghost. "Almost like you're trying to hide something!"

Leliana twitched as she smacked her forehead, Zeveran looked at her with curiosity, "Why did you do that?"

The ghost girl smiled at the group and crossed her white arms. "Isn't there something you're hiding from Sage as well?"

Zeveran looked over at Leliana and mumbled while smacking his own forehead. "Oh…"

Sage narrowed her eyes at the three of them; her eyes stopped on Alistair where she gave him an apprehensive look. "Alistair what does she mean?"

The ghost raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I see, you haven't told her of the side effect of the spring yet…" The ghost girl shook her head, "Would you like me to explain or Alistair?" She asked.

Sage looked between her friends and the ghost, who would tell her the complete truth? And who would lie to her, or at least cover some of it up. "Yes, please tell me…" She said her voice wavering.

The ghost smiled pleasantly at the group, "You see Sage, there is a side effect to using the spring." She looked at Alistair, smiled, and then looked at Sage who was still confused as ever. "When a person uses the fountain it _reverses_ the wound, or whatever they're ailed with; but it also reverses the person's age, which is why when the person uses the water, they become younger. To prevent turning into a toddler you only take a small portion of the water. But if you drink too much, you will become younger then you are now; and if you 'take a dip' or fall in and don't get out immediately you will turn into a zero year old and become non-existent. Of course there are a few seconds of leeway to get out but your age will decrease much faster when your whole body is submerged."

Sage stood frozen, she never heard of any side effects, and why didn't they warn her about it sooner. She turned to her friends giving them a look which had caused them to all feel some amount of guilt. She stopped her eyes on Alistair who looked down at his feet. "Alistair why did you keep this from me, you know you should have told me…"

He looked up from his feet, but did not look at her; instead he looked away from her to ashamed to look her in the eye. "I didn't want you to worry with your given condition…I just…I'm sorry Sage, I shouldn't have kept it from you."

Sage narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms; just by her stance Alistair knew she was furious at him. "You know you really do have a problem with telling me things, first it was you being a royal bastard, and now it's the fountain. Don't you trust me at all?" That had cut deep within him. Of course he trusted her, but maybe he did have a problem with telling the truth.

Sage sighed and looked over at the ghost, fed up with talking to Alistair, it hurt that he didn't trust her enough. "Alright let's begin the test." She said giving a little attitude in her voice. She was annoyed, and she didn't care if it showed.

Sage saw the ghost smile and take a step forward. "I agree…" With that she raised her hands and released a bright light came from her palms. They all shut their eyes immediately; the light was far too intense to see anything. Once the light dimmed Sage's eye widened as soon as she saw Zeveran and Leliana trapped within a strange sphere like ball.

Glaring over at the ghost she drew her sword and pointed it at her. "What is the meaning of this? Let them go!" She demanded.

Once again the ghost smiled and took a step towards Sage. Before anyone could do anything the ghost flew up in the air and possessed Sage's body. "NO!" Alistair shouted.

The ghost then turned towards Alistair, instead of Sage's green eyes staring at him, they were the same color as the ghost, a cat-like yellow color. Alistair glared as he drew his sword as well and pointed it at Sage's body. "Let her go! "

The ghost laughed in Sage's voice and looked at Alistair. "This test is to see if you can save others above your lover; You need to be able to see past that she is your lover for the sake of multiple people." She smiled as she crossed her arms. "You are to fight me in this girl's body, to save your friends. Oh, and each time you take a hit, those spheres will fill up with water."

Alistair trembled as he looked from Sage then to his friend… and Zeveran. He sighed as he dropped his sword and shield. "Take me instead…" He said in a low defeated voice.

The ghost twitched as she glared over at him. "That's not the point of the test…"

Alistair shook his head, "Well can you just kill Zeveran and then can we pass?"

"HEY!"

Alistair looked over at him and smirked.

The ghost glared over at Alistair, was this guy some kind of moron, or just plain stupid? She thought as she watched the elf and man fight. These people were giving her a headache, and she longed to be rid of them. _Oh merciful maker please make it stop, please make it stop. _Placing a hand on her forehead she said, "Alright, alright! You pass; just get the hell away from here!"

Alistair happily looked over and demanded, "Alright, so give back Sage's body!" A/N: BELIEVE IT!

The ghost smiled evilly as she looked at Alistair, "Well, since you didn't actually pass the test correctly, you're not getting her back. The only way to get her back is to pass it correctly." She tricked him! Oh, was he going to wipe that smug look off the ghost's temporary face…without hurting Sage, of course.

Before Alistair could even think of saying no, the ghost ran at him and tried to stab him, however he managed to dodge it just in time. The ghost smiled as she used her leg to kick him, causing him to stagger backwards. This gave the ghost time to rush over to Alistair where she tricked him into thinking she was about to slash at him and when he went to dodge, the possessed Sage kicked his feet out from under him.

On the ground Alistair remembered that Sage was one hell of a fighter. _Damn rouges techniques…_ He thought. As he tried to get up he was stopped by a sword was pointed at his throat. Alistair looked up at Sage, where the ghost was having her smile wickedly down at him. His eyes then drifted to Zeveran and Leliana where they were already knee deep in water.

He had to think of something fast, those two wouldn't last much longer.

He sighed, was he really about to fight her? Could he do it? He glared up at the ghost. Suddenly he could feel his determination growing.

In order to get up he used his foot to kick the sword away from his throat and out of her hand. It was flung up into the air so fast that the ghost was too shocked to move. Pushing himself off the ground he grabbed the sword as it fell. With both swords in his hands he finally understood why Duncan was so intent on having him learn two-handed combat.

He smiled when he begun to start his attack. His smile soon faded when she kept dodging his attacks. She began to have an appearance of a dancer on a stage instead of a fighter on the field. He mentally groaned, how was she this hard to fight? He was beginning to feel sorry for the Darkspawn she had fought in the past. Once again he tried to land another strike on her, but failed when she came up close and grabbed his arm, bending it backwards. In pain he shouted and dropped her sword. She then slid under our moronic hero and grabbed her sword. Jumping back, she twirled and landed at ground in a fighting stance while pointing the sword at him.

"She certainly isn't holding back." Leliana said to Zeveran. She was worried Alistair might lose.

She saw a smirk on Zeveran's face before he answered. "She certainly isn't."

Leliana shook her head at her problem-friend, and looked back towards the fight.

Alistair grabbed out his shield… if she wasn't holding back, neither would he. He watched her as she began to circle him, never taking their eyes off each other. He watched her even when she walked behind him. Then, when she rushed him he put up his shield and pushed her with the metal armor causing her to tumble to the ground.

As Alistair raised his sword in an attempt to parry her attack, she slid her blade down his own and twisted it around locking the tip of her blade in his hilt. With a quick Flick of her wrist, the sword was pulled from Alistair's grip and sent flying across the platform clattering meters away. Alistair stared in horror at the skill she showed in disarming him. He hadn't even been able to react.

Alistair backed up a bit and swore to himself. "Damn, I've lost my sword"

Zeveran who was now in shoulder length water twitched at Alistair, "Don'tyou have a dagger somewhere Alistair?" He asked while trying to stayafloat.

Alistair looked back over at Zeveran and gave him a confirming look, "Oh yeah!"

She lunged at him, and he quickly pulled his dagger from his boot, and pushed her blade to the side. Grabbing her wrist, he twisted her arm until she dropped her own weapon. He then placed his arm under her back andpointed his dagger at her throat. The two were in a dipping position.

Alistair smirked down at Sage who had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Check mate." He said in a smug tone.

The ghost looked away from Alistair with a pout on her face. "Fine, you win…" And with that her spirit left Sage's body. Alistair caught her body as it collapsed. He looked down at her relieved, that the fighting was finally over.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard someone say; "Alistair, why are you man-handling me?"

He looked down and Sage and quickly looked away blushing. "Uhhh….am not!" He argued.

Sage raised and eyebrow and looked down at his hands, "Uh yeah you are."

Leliana smiled as she and Zeveran made their way over to the two. The bubbles had disappeared the moment the ghost left Sage's body. "Oh for crying out loud, just get it over and done with." She said jokingly.

Zeveran smiled as he crossed his arms and watched the two very intently,

"Yes, were not afraid to watch."He finished smiling seductively at them.

This caused Alistair to blush even more as he dropped Sage. Looking up Sage gave Alistair the dirties glare she could muster, "I am so gonna kill you!" She growled, "Your tricks wont work on me as they did on the ghost…"

Leliana shook her head, Alistair needed someone to cut in at the moment and she knew Zeveran wouldn't help him. Changing the subject she asked the group; "Speaking of our see through friend, where did she go?"

Zeveran shook his head and she turned towards the opening gate. "Who cares, I see the path is already opened for us, so let us move on no?"

Right before the group took a step or even moved for that matter a disembodied voice could be heard all around the, "Now, remember these tests aren't for you as a group but to test your strength as an individual, mentally and physically. You have passed the first test; you may proceed to the next. Good luck…"

Alistair shook a bit when he heard the voice, "That was creepy…"

The group then began to walk towards the stair case that would lead them to the next test. Once the group reached the top of the stairs, Sage stopped. Standing in front of the staircase she sighed and looked up at her friends.

Alistair turned around when he had noticed Sage wasn't following them, the other two stopped as well. "Whats wrong Sage?" He asked as he approached her.

Sage shook her head and looked up at the stair case with a worried look she said, "What will happen when I step out of the first test?"

Alistair smiled down at her, "Whatever happens, I'll be right there with you." Before she could say anything. She was lifted into Alistairs arms, carried like a newly wed bride. He then bent his head down and kissed her temple tenderly. "Ready?" He asked her.

She simply nodded her head.

* * *

**Okay that was by far the hardest chapter to write! I just want to skip to the last chapter and write the frigging sequel! Anyway sorry for changing the side effects mid story. Anyway I had my friends help me write most of it! Hoped you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW! I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, im starting to think people lost interests with my story…please review!**


	17. Sober

**Dragon age Origins: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings **

**Chapter Seventeen: Sober**

**I don't wanna be the girl who laughs the loudest  
Or the girl who never wants to be alone  
I don't wanna be that call at four o'clock in the morning  
'Cause I'm the only one you know in the world that won't be home**

**Aahh, the sun is blinding**  
**I stayed up again**  
**Oohh, I am finding**  
**That's not the way I want my story to end**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're my protection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I don't wanna be the girl who has to fill the silence...**  
**The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the truth**  
**Please don't tell me that we had that conversation**  
**When I won't remember, save your breath, 'cause what's the use?**

**Aahh, the night is calling**  
**And it whispers to me softly, "come and play"**  
**Aahh, I am falling**  
**And if I let myself go, I'm the only one to blame**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I'm comin' down**  
**Comin' down**  
**Comin' down**  
**Spinnin' round**  
**Spinnin' round**  
**Spinnin' round**  
**Looking for myself.. Sober**

**Comin' down**  
**Comin' down**  
**Comin' down**  
**Spinnin' round**  
**Spinnin' round**  
**Spinnin' round**  
**Looking for myself.. Sober**

**When it's good, then it's good, it's so good, 'till it goes bad**  
**Till you're trying to find the you that you once had**  
**I have heard myself cry**  
**Never again**  
**Broken down in agony**  
**And just trying to find a friend**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**I'm safe**  
**Up high**  
**Nothing can touch me**  
**But why do I feel this party's over?**  
**No pain**  
**Inside**  
**You're like perfection**  
**But how do I feel this good sober?**

**How do I feel this good sober?**

**

* * *

**

As the group climbed the white marble stairs Alistair periodically glanced down at Sage who was now resting her head in his shoulder, with her green eyes open. He relaxed a bit, she was still awake, but he couldn't decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. He was overjoyed that she was awake, but why? The ghost girl said that Sage would go back to the condition she was in. Was it bad that she wasn't?

This whole fade thing was making him confused…

He sighed and looked down at Sage who in return looked up to him and smiled. "Hope I'm not too heavy." She said.

Alistair chuckled and smiled down at her, "No your perfect! Light as a feather even!"

She laughed and looked over at Leliana and Zeveran, "So I guess I'll be up for a while." She smiled, "So what do you think the next test is about? Or more importantly, who might be tested?"

All remained quiet for a moment, pondering over who would be tested, if the test was only testing one person at a time, who would be next? And since this was only a three part test, who would be the odd man out. But there was another question that arose in the back of everyone's minds: Would Sage be tested?

Alistair looked down at her, she was still smiling, guess she was enjoying her aliveness. He smiled, he was happy to see her awake, even if it was only t till they reached the spring. But even if he was happy he couldn't help but feel apprehensive, what if Sage gets tested? Would her body last? Would she be able to get through it?

Sage looked up at his solemn expression. He was deep in thought, and that look on his face didn't mean he was thinking about something good. He had that same look before the lands meet a year ago. In a quiet voice she said to him, "Alistair I think I can walk from here, if put me down…"

"Oh!" He exclaimed after being snapped out of his thoughts, gently he placed her down on the steps. He gave her a small smiled and took her hand in his. "Come on," He said as the two began to walk hand in hand.

The group reached the third platform of the second test, stopping momentarily they took the chance to look around. All seemed peaceful; there was no fog or any signs of a ghost. But what caught their eye was that the gates that lead up to the last test was open.

Zeveran and Sage narrowed their eyes at the wide open gate suspiciously. Something was wrong. The two looked to each other while Alistair and Leliana just casually walked towards the gate.

Sage looked from them, then back to Zeveran who was shaking his head at the other two. "Do you think it's a trap Zev?"

Zeveran nodded his head and looked over at the gate. "It very well could be one. We should be cautious when entering it."

Sage smiled and nodded her head in agreement. The two rouges then joined the other two at the gate, who both were examining it very closely. Sage glanced over at Zeveran and smiled; slowly she crept behind Alistair and stood on her tippy toes. Carefully she blew into his ear, causing him to jump and take a defensive stance; he relaxed after he realized it was Sage.

Catching his breath he glared at the trio who were laughing their lungs out. "That was so not funny…" He grumbled out while he crossed his arms and glared at them.

Sage laughed and gave him a big hug, "Oh Alistair it was funny! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Zeveran laughed in agreement, "Yes, my grey warden dunce, it was quite the sight."

Alistair just shook his head but smiled down at Sage. "So, what do you guys think we should do about the gate?" He looked to the three of them, "I think we should go through it, maybe there is no test in this area, maybe they just skipped one…"

Sage shook her head and looked up at Alistair, "Sorry to say this, but that sounds completely and utterly ridiculous. Why would they skip a test?"

Zeveran sighed and stared at the gate. "I don't think we should go but…it would seem we have no other options." Zeveran paused and looked at the gate, glancing at it from the bottom to the top. "The three of us should go first, to make sure the area will be clear for Sage."

Sage nodded her head in agreement and crossed her arms, but then stopped, "Wait, WHAT?" She exclaimed. "Why the hell should I go last? I'm going to go when you guys go!"

Alistair shook his head no and grabbed both of her shoulders pulling her away from the gate. "Sage, no. Just wait until we check the area." He pleaded with his eyes.

Crossing her arms she gave a small pout, and looked away from Alistair. "Alright, fine." She said in an indifferent tone.

Alistair smiled and kissed her forehead before stepping though the gate with Zeveran and Leliana.

Zeveran smiled when the three of them were past the gate, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Turning back to the gate he smirked towards Sage, who had a slight pout on her lips. "Alright my Saucy little minx it is safe."

Alistair twitched but decided it was best not to aggravate Sage more by yelling, he looked over at Sage who had rolled her eyes. Right when she took a step something happened. When Sage took a step toward the opening, the golden doors to it slammed shut, causing her to fall backwards.

Sage eyes went huge when she fell backwards. Standing up she quickly went to the gate and looked around. She watched from the other side of the gate as Zeveran, Leliana and Alistair walked on to the next test. Why were they leaving without her? Screaming towards them and pulling on the gate she tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of her stomach that screamed that they left her for good.

She stopped when the bars didn't give way. Sighing she looked around. "Now what…" She said to herself. She looked over her should at the gate in hopes to see her friends coming back for her. But there was no one.

She slumped to her knees and sighed. She was now cut off from her friends. Maybe the people who protect the spring didn't want her to go to it, but why would her friends leave her? This place didn't make sense, and if she had her way, they would never come back here again.

She closed her eyes, placed her elbow on her knee and rested her head in her palm. When she opened her eyes she was shocked to see someone standing in front of her. She shot up and placed a hand on her sword. "Who are you and what do you want!"

When the golden door slammed shut Alistair was the first one to rush to the gate, yanking on it as hard as he could, but the doors wouldn't budge. He watched as Sage screamed and banged on the door in an effort to break it. Gently he placed his hands between the bars, but felt something like glass block him. Flattening out his hands he placed them right over the sport where Sage was banging hers against. "Sage, I'm right here, I didn't go anywhere…" He then leaned his forehead against the bars. "Sage, calm down, we didn't leave you…**I** didn't leave you…" He urged.

Zeveran shook his head, which made Leliana turn to him. "What is it Zeveran?" She asked.

Zeveran smirked, "Our little templar shouldn't place his forehead there; he might get a headache."

Leliana raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say-"

"OW!" Alistair shouted as he grabbed his forehead. "Andraste's-knickers! Sage, that hurt!"

Zeveran smiled and ushered towards Alistair, "That is why my dear bard."

"Oh…"

Zeveran glanced over at Alistair and gave him a mischievous grin, "You know, maybe our friend Alistair took a few too many blows to the head. That could be why he isn't the sharpest out of all of us."

Leliana smiled and laughed at Zeveran comment, but something had distracted her. In the corner of her eye she was the most gorgeous man she had ever laid eyes on. Turning her whole head she breathed, "Oh dear maker…"

Zeveran turned to her and smirked, "That was the most orgasmic 'oh dear maker' I have ever heard!" Leliana didn't turn her eyes away from the sight, but slowly brought her hand up and turned Zeveran's head towards the god-like proctor. "Oh…my…"

Alistair arched an eyebrow at the twos' antics. Shaking his head just in time to see Sage gawk at the proctor and exclaimed; "Oh dear maker in the fade! Please don't tell me you're dead! You are way to….hot/gorgeous/sexy, take your pick, to be dead…."

Alistair twitched as a vein popped in his forehead, "What the hell…"

Alistair watched from afar as his companions undressed the ghost with their eyes. He didn't know what was so special about a tall man, with long black hair, and glowing ice blue eyes. Sure the guy was smaller built than him and taller. And sure, the guy was handsome, but he wasn't as handsome or as hot as himself! Was he…?

Alistair listened in to his companion's side conversations; he looked over at Zeveran and Leliana. Leliana smiled and sighed, "I think I'm completely straight now…"

Zeveran sighed with a dreamy look on his face, "I'm gay."

He turned to Sage, hoping to see had remembered she was already involved with another man, that other man being him. However his hopes were crushed like a bunny crushed in the jaws of a hungry wolf. (Omg that sounds horrible! The poor bunny wabbit! T.T) "If only I had met you before Alistair…"

"WHAT THE FADE!" Alistair exclaimed grasping onto the golden bars firmly, his normally peach colored knuckles turned white.

Sage smiled deviously, "I mean your body is perfection itself! The gods were defiantly in a blessing mood when you were born!" She said as she looked him over.

Alistair twitched, now, not only did he have to worry about the Antivan elf whore, but also the 'sexy' ghost. You think the women would be content with the bastard prince, but no. "Maker's breath women…don't act like I don't exist or anything…"

Zeveran laughed, "There's my old Sage again!"

Alistair turned down to Zeveran, "What do you mean your old Sage?"

Zeveran grinned darkly, "There are some things about Sage you will never…_experience…_"

Alistair twitched again and glared down at the elf before he turned back to Sage while shaking his head.

"What do you want?" Sage demanded while getting serious and placing her hand on her sword's hilt. Alistair mentally cheered in his head, happy Sage finally was over the ghost man.

Zeveran of course had to ruin his little parade, "I bet I know what she's thinking…"

Alistair once again started twitching. Leliana turned toward the tall grey warden, "You might want to get that checked out…" Then whispered to Zeveran, "I know what I'm thinking."

"For once, I think we are in agreement, my dear bard."

Alistair huffed at his companions, "I don't see what's so special about him", and pouted.

Zeveran and Leliana ignored Alistair and continued in their inappropriate conversation, "Wouldn't you love to bed both of them?"

"Yes; it would be a splendid night of 'song' and 'dance'."

"And drink! Don't forget the Antivan brandy," Zeveran added. Leliana nodded in agreement while Alistair prepared to argue against sleeping with his lover. However, before he was able to breathe a word the gorgeous proctor spoke.

"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot formally give you the test myself, "He paused glancing over his shoulder, "I actually have someone who will take my place. I believe you know her quite well…"

"What do you mean? Explain yourself!" Sage exclaimed forcefully. From somewhere behind the ghostly man, a figure approached. As the figure neared its features could start to be seen. Even from a distance they could tell she was a beautiful woman, but something looked off. Finally, when she stopped next to the proctor, the group could tell who she was.

"Sage?" Alistair exclaimed from behind the soundproof gate, "How are there two!" He looked toward Zeveran for any answer but instead found him with a glazed over look. "How can you start daydreaming at a time like this!"

"Twins…" Zeveran smiled to himself.

Alistair couldn't believe the elf, "Do you seriously have your mind in the gutter at a time like this-?"

Zeveran held up his hand to silence the chiseled warrior, "think about it." Alistair was, once again, about to berate his perverted rival but was cut off, "just, think about it."

Alistair thought for a moment, "Well, yes, you do have a point but-"

"But nothing," Zeveran grinned with intent.

"I hate to interrupt your twisted fantasy, but that was Sage from a year ago." The two men blankly looked at her. She looked at them incredulously, "When she was raped."

"Oh…" They answered in unison.

Alistair turned his attention back to Sage. What could this test be about?

"I'll leave you two to get reacquainted," the god-like proctor said.

"Wait!" Sage clasped onto his arm. He glanced down at her. "I don't want to be left alone with…her."

The past Sage interrupted, "But you're with me all the time."

Turning toward her past self she yelled, "No….NO! You're gone! I got over you!"

"You're not over your past. If you were, I wouldn't be here."

"T-then what do you want from me?" She looked behind her to take cover behind the proctor but he was no where to be found.

"We need to talk." Sage could only watch as her tortured self took out a delicate looking pearl. Sage's younger version then carefully placed the pearl between her battered hands. And as she lifted her top hand, a intricately decorated mirror took its place. The mirror was roughly the size of Sage's torso and allowed for her to see her reflection. Anyone looking into it would see a beautiful young woman with bright green eyes and red hair. But they would also see old bandages running the length of both her arms. They were ratty and looked as if they could fall off any moment. Sage self-consciously held her arms to her chest.

Suddenly filled with rage at her past self, she goes to attack the mirror and its holder with her bare hands but the other Sage shoves the mirror towards the real Sage. Surprised by this action, the real Sage stops her attack and stumbles backward until she hits the golden gate.

"We need to get over this."

"…Over what?"

"Everything…"

* * *

**And thats it for chapter 17...hopefully I'll be able to update soon.**


	18. Major change

**Major change! This isn't the chapter but this note you have to read. **

**After looking over this story and having two very talented beta's look it over, I'm going to re-write it.**

**Trust me the newer version is much better, the prologue is already written and chapter one just has to be re looked over. **

**The story will keep the same name and plot, but the chapters will be completely different, and its will be awesome! So please keep reading Tragic, its about to get much better!**

**I will keep this version up, just until I catch up with writing it, and thank you to everyone that has reviewed for this story, and sorry its been taking forever to update.**


End file.
